Arrow's Story Redone
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Rewrite of Arrow Rebooted. After he died, Oliver Queen was given a second chance at life on another Earth. He found himself in the body of his dead doppelganger, the night before he returned from Lian Yu and he found that many things in his new life have changed. Can he learn from his past mistakes and make sure that the same tragedies that happened before from happening again?
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell am I?" Oliver asked as he took in his new surroundings, since just a few minutes ago, he'd been killed by a fellow inmate while in prison and now he was in some sort of weird place he didn't recognize.

"You are in the Nexus Point Oliver Queen." a strange voice said and Oliver turned around and saw a strange man dressed in black standing behind him.

"The Nexus Point?" Oliver asked.

"The sole center of everything. The origin of magic, the multiverse, the speed force, everything in existence began here." the man said.

"And who are you?" Oliver asked.

"I am the Beyonder." the man said.

"Okay Beyonder, why exactly am I here?" Oliver asked.

"Because Mr. Queen, your soul has spent years being surrounded by the very elements that were first born here. You've spent 11 years immersed the thickets of magic, you've traveled between universes on multiple occasions and your deep friendship with the Flash has given you a slight connection to the Speed force, not enough to make you a speedster, but enough to allow you access to this place." the Beyonder said.

"So why am I here?" Oliver asked.

"You have the opportunity to take the place of any Oliver Queen in the multiverse, at whatever period of time you wish. You can fix regrets you have about your past and change your future to be better." the Beyonder explained.

"Wait, I thought that there were only 53 earths in the multiverse?" Oliver asked.

"53 known earths. There are actually countless earths in the multiverse and while you actually cannot take over the life of Oliver Queen of any of those 53 earths, since you cannot risk revealing yourself to your multiverse traveling friends, but the rest of them are open to you." the Beyonder explained and Oliver nodded.

"So, what are my choices?" Oliver asked.

"Let's see here, if you want a recommendation, I'd recommend Earth 104." Beyonder said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because on this earth, both of your parents are still alive, since on that Earth, your father let you take the Gambit out for a quick spin before he took it to China. Of course, Malcolm Merlyn had no idea about the change of plans and was not able to disarm the bomb on the Gambit before it cast off, however, Robert immediately knew that Malcolm was responsible for your death on the Gambit and after he threatened your mother and sister, who by the way is your full sister in this reality, Robert is now an unwilling member of the Undertaking, trying to protect your family from Malcolm." Beyonder said.

"I'll have to make sure I deal with that." Oliver said.

"Yes, your past is still relatively the same, since you still ended up returning to Star City your third year away and you learned about the list and your father's video, leading to you intending to right those wrongs. You died on Lian Yu when Konstantin Kovar killed you by instead of injecting you with a tranquilizer, he injected you with a lethal poison." Beyonder said.

"Okay, I think I got it. Is there anything else I should know about?" Oliver asked, hoping he'd hear what he wanted to hear about Laurel.

"You never cheated on Laurel Lance with her sister, you two were in a very committed relationship and were talking about getting a place together. In fact, the reason you were on the Gambit was to have one last week of freedom before you truly settled down with her." the Beyonder said and Oliver sighed in relief.

"So Laurel's alive on that earth?" Oliver asked.

"Alive and waiting for you to come home." Beyonder said.

"Then why am I still here. Send me to there please." Oliver said.

"As you wish Mr. Queen. Remember you're getting a second chance at life. Don't waste it." the Beyonder said as Oliver nodded, completely unaware of the smile on the Beyonder's face that meant that he had an ulterior motive for sending Oliver that specific Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

When Oliver regained consciousness, he found himself somewhere he'd easily recognized. He was back on Lian Yu and it looked as though he'd been sent back to a few minutes before Kovar attacked him and braced himself to catch the dart that would have killed him in this reality, which he did.

"Nice try bastard." Oliver said as he whirled around to see Kovar standing behind him.

"How did you know?" Kovar asked.

"None of your business. But this time when I kill you, it will stick." Oliver said.

"Nice change of clothes. What, the old hood not good enough for you?" Kovar asked and Oliver briefly looked down to see he was wearing his Green Arrow suit, which he assumed was provided by the Beyonder and he just didn't notice until now.

"Why should you care, you're about to die." Oliver asked as he pulled a flechette out of his gauntlet and tossed it directly into Kovar's heart, preventing the bastard from injecting him with the Red Death and allowed him to finish preparing for his bratva provided transportation, since during the transfer, Oliver had also received an info upload into his mind of all the memories of his doppelganger, so he knew what to expect when he returned to Star City.

* * *

After Oliver had been rescued from Lian Yu and had a teary reunion with his parents in the Hong Kong hospital, Oliver now found himself back in Star City, driving through the city in a limo, actually smiling a bit at seeing his city the way he remembered it being before all the crap started with the Undertaking. The city looked calm and peaceful, like nothing bad had ever happened and if Oliver was successful in changing things, they never would, since this time, he was armed with the most powerful weapon of all. Knowledge of the future and how to prevent it.

Anyways, he smiled when the limo arrived at his old family mansion and got out before grabbing the crate with Chinese writing on it.

"I got this one." Oliver said, stopping the help from taking it.

"You're room is exactly the same way you left it. We didn't have the heart to change anything." Moira said as she led Oliver back into the place that he'd once called home.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I knew it. I knew you were still alive." Thea Queen said to her brother, though Oliver almost didn't recognize her, since for the first time in years, she looked so young and innocent, the look in her eyes completely free of all the trauma and pain he knew that they'd one day be filled with unless he could stop the events that caused.

"Hey sis." Oliver said as Thea ran into his arms and hugged her.

"I missed you so much." Thea said as she placed her head on his shoulders as their parents smiled at the scene before them.

"You were with me the whole time." Oliver said and Thea smiled right as someone else entered the mansion.

"What did I tell you man? Yachts suck." Tommy Merlyn said as Oliver turned to see his best friend and Oliver felt a pang of guilt as he remembered Tommy's death and swore that it would never happen again in this world.

Oliver smiled as he hugged his best friend.

"I missed you so much Tommy. I think I even brought you back a t-shirt." Oliver said and Tommy's smile flickered for a second.

"Great, please tell me it's one of those shirts that says my friend was a castaway and all I got was this crappy t-shirt." Tommy said and Oliver laughed.

"Funny, but anyways, there's still one person I was expecting to see here that I haven't yet." Oliver said and Robert and Moira both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we asked her to wait for you to come to her since we knew that once you saw her, there was a good chance we wouldn't see you again." Robert said.

"Well then, if there's no one else you need me to say hello to, something tells me I have a long overdue conversation to have with a certain someone." Oliver said and his parents nodded.

"Just try and bring her home with you for dinner." Moira said and Oliver nodded as he left the mansion.

"We're not gonna see him until tomorrow are we?" Thea asked.

"I'd be highly surprised once Laurel gets her hands on him." Robert agreed.

* * *

Laurel Lance was in her apartment, actually moving to grab her keys, since she had run out of patience for Oliver to come to her, especially since there was something she needed to know about him, so she decided rather than wait for Oliver to come to her, she'd just go to him.

However, she had just opened her door to find Oliver on the other side of the door, just about to knock.

"Going somewhere?" Oliver asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, to see you." Laurel said as she let him and closed the door.

"It's good to see you again Laurel." Oliver said, still not completely believing that he was seeing her again for the first time in years.

"Ollie, there's something important I need to ask you." Laurel said.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"When did you hear me say this? I wished you'd have rot in hell a lot longer than 5 years." Laurel said and now it all made sense to Oliver as to why the Beyonder had sent him to this earth.

"You said that to me when I came to see you at CNRI after I came back from Lian Yu the first time. Wait, Laurel, are you really my Laurel?" Oliver asked and Laurel nodded and smiled.

"It's me Ollie. It's really me. I've been waiting to see if it would really be my you who came back from the island for four years now and now that I know it's you, I couldn't be happier." Laurel said.

"It all makes sense now why the Beyonder sent me here. It's because he did the same for you." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"And now that we know that we're really each other's Oliver and Laurel, where do we go from here?" Laurel asked, since for all she knew, he could still be in love with Felicity.

"Well, since my parents told me that the reason you weren't waiting for me at the mansion is because they were sure they wouldn't see me again for the rest of the day, I say we prove them right." Oliver said with a smile and before he could do anything, Laurel pounced on him and smashed her lips up against his as they kissed passionately as they managed to stand up and Laurel did her best to guide Oliver to her bedroom, at which point she then kicked the door shut behind her as things quickly escalated between them.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was intense." Laurel said, panting heavily, as Oliver finally rolled off her in her bed and she pulled her comforter up enough to cover her chest.

"Something tells me both needed that more than ever." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she kissed him.

"Yeah, I can't even remember the last time I had sex on this earth or our previous one." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"You feeling up for another round?" Oliver asked her and Laurel smiled.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to catch my breath." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"Guess we're really proving my parents right." Oliver said and Laurel just chuckled.

"Oh, by the way, on the plane ride back to America, I did some research and I learned about a mysterious woman in black leather fighting crime in the Glades, including having taken down several people whose names are on the list. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Oliver asked her with a knowing look.

"Actually, the way I took over my doppelganger's body on this earth is because she tried to commit suicide after being unable to grieve properly, so I took over her body and after going through rehab, I decided to use that as an opportunity to "rediscover myself" and I wound up in Nanda Parbat." Laurel said.

"You joined the League of Assassins?" Oliver asked and Laurel nodded.

"Ra's took pity on me and trained me into the same warrior Sara was. I even took her League name and after 3 years of service, Ra's decided to release me from my obligation to the League under the same terms he did Malcolm and I returned to Star City and finally began living a double life. A lawyer by day, since the me of this earth had already completed law school by the time the Gambit went down, and at night, I was the Black Canary, trying to protect this city and make your job easier." Laurel said.

"Well, at least I'll have a partner in my crusade." Oliver said as he sat up against the headboard.

"You will. Speaking of partners, are you planning on bringing any of your other ones in?" Laurel asked.

"Roy and Felicity yes and also Thea if she learns the truth or if she ends up here to, but I'm not too sure about any of the others, even John." Oliver said.

"What, I thought that John would be the first one you'd want to recruit?" Laurel asked.

"At one time, yes, that's true, but now I'm not sure if I can trust John anymore. He's a good man, but there was once a time that I thought that John would back my play, but I was wrong." Oliver said.

"Oliver, whatever happened with you and John on Earth one, you can use it as a learning experience for this one." Laurel said and Oliver smiled as he kissed her.

"I've really missed you Laurel. I never should've pushed you away. I should've kept you close." Oliver said said.

"I never should've pushed you away either. I love you and I never should've let you get away." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"Well, now we have another thing to learn from past mistakes for." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"So, now maybe you can tell me what happened after I died on Earth One?" Laurel asked.

"Where should I start?" Oliver asked.

"Start with my dad. What happened to him after my death?" Laurel asked.

"Things between him and Donna ended, he started drinking again and he ended up in rehab. Thea especially worked hard to help him. Then, as he began to get his back on track, we met your doppelganger from Earth 2, and before you ask, no she was not Beyonded, it's a long story, but towards the end of our conflict with Ricardo Diaz, the same bastard who nearly ruined my partnership with John, your father got shot, taking a bullet for your doppelganger and he died in the hospital." Oliver said regretfully and Laurel had mixed feelings about that. Sure she loved her dad who was now dead on the earth she'd technically came from, but now on this earth, her father was still alive and while he and her mom had still gotten divorced over how to react to Laurel leaving to learn to deal with Oliver's death, but he was still happy in this universe, since this time, he hadn't turned to a life of booze.

"You okay?" Oliver asked her.

"Yeah, it's just, knowing my dad is dead on my original earth while he's still alive on this one, it's a lot to take in." Laurel said and Oliver nodded in understanding.

"I understand. That's how I felt when I first saw my parents and Tommy alive here." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as they kissed.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Oliver asked.

"Why don't we just order in and spend tonight together and then go to your parents' place for breakfast tomorrow." Laurel said and Oliver nodded in agreement as Laurel reached for something to wear, which just happened to by Oliver's shirt and got out of bed to grab a menu for them to order off of.


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer the question of the guest who asked I'm doing a rewrite of Arrow Rebooted, I want to do it a bit more accurately based off of what happened in the show and also there were some things about it that I just wanted to change and decided to just redo the whole project.**

* * *

The next morning, Oliver and Laurel arrived at the Queen family mansion for breakfast and Oliver was surprised to find Tommy was there to.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Laurel asked me to meet her here." Tommy said.

"Yeah, we need to talk about something alone." Oliver said.

"You two aren't having an affair are you?" Oliver asked jokingly.

"No, I got that out of my system when Laurel and I dated for about a year." Tommy said.

"Wait, when did you two date?" Oliver asked.

"The entire first year you were back." Laurel said and now it all made sense to Oliver.

"Tommy, when was the last time you saw me before yesterday?" Oliver asked.

"In the rubble of CNRI after my father had demolished the Glades and you were begging me to hang in there." Tommy said and Oliver threw his arms around his best friend.

"Tommy, it's really you." Oliver said, not believing it.

"It's me man and before you start apologizing, what happened to me, it wasn't your fault. And I was wrong about you. You're not a murderer. Laurel told me about everything you'd done since my death and I realized that I was wrong. You're not a killer. You're a hero who sometimes has to kill." Tommy said.

"I gave up killing after you died. Which was a mistake since Laurel died because of my reluctance to kill. I'm not making the same mistake twice." Oliver said.

"I know and I want to help you." Tommy said.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Both Malcolm and I have been giving Tommy lessons in combat, though Malcolm doesn't know I've been training him, since Tommy's doppelganger of this earth died and he took his place and decided he wanted to help bring his father down." Laurel said.

"I've also infiltrated Tempest to help us bring them down." Tommy said and Oliver smiled.

"Music to my ears. But anyways, we'd better get to breakfast before my mom calls the cops." Oliver said as they headed into the dining room.

"About time you decided to join us." Thea grumbled as her brother, his best friend and the woman who'd been like an older sister to her finally entered the dining room.

"Sorry, Tommy and I were making plans to go out and see how much the city has changed in five years." Oliver said and Thea nodded in understanding as they took their seats.

"So Laurel, how's everything with your family, I mean I know your parents split up, but what about Sara?" Oliver asked.

"Sara actually joined the FBI a few years ago and she met someone in there." Laurel said.

"Really, who?" Oliver asked.

"She fell for her superior agent, Ava Sharpe. I've met her and while Ava is a little high strung, she's not too bad to be around." Laurel said.

"I never thought Sara Lance would go into work as law enforcement. I thought she was almost as much into partying as you are Tommy." Oliver said.

"Yeah well, Sara and I both grew up after you were shipwrecked. I actually work for my dad now and he's grooming me to take over Merlyn Global." Tommy said.

"Wow, hell really has frozen over." Oliver said as Raisa brought out food to them.

"Thank you Raisa. But anyways, Speedy, how's school going?" Oliver asked.

"First off, Speedy still the worst nickname ever." Thea said.

"Hey, considering how much you chased me around as a kid, it seemed appropriate." Oliver said.

"Anyways, to answer your question Ollie, I'm doing fine in school." Thea said as Moira joined them.

"I think that's an understatement Thea considering you made the honor roll." Moira said proudly.

"Say what?" Oliver asked.

"It's true, after the accident, mom and dad began watching me like a hawk and well, I guess something just began to click." Thea said.

"Any ideas what you want to do after high school Thea?" Laurel asked.

"Not yet, but I still have a few months to figure that out." Thea said and Laurel nodded as she checked the time.

"Crap, I have to get to work, but I will see you tonight." Laurel said as she kissed her boyfriend before heading out.

"Dad gave me a few days off so I'm free to go whenever you are." Tommy said and Oliver nodded as he finished and the boys headed out.

"How is it that in this universe, the Gambit triggered a much more positive reaction to everyone else's lives?" Oliver asked.

"Simple, your father and Sara weren't on the ship when it went down this time." Tommy answered like it should be obvious before they headed out to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver and Tommy were driving down through the streets of Star City, right as Oliver's phone buzzed.

"Who's texting you already?" Tommy asked.

"Laurel, I asked her to send me the location of her lair so I could take a look at it." Oliver said.

"So, you still planning on opening up a nightclub?" Tommy asked.

"Most likely, since I'll need a cover story for where I go at night, since unlike Laurel, the press is going to be all over me." Oliver said and Tommy nodded.

"Always one step ahead." Tommy said, right as his own rang and when he checked the caller id, he quickly decided to let it go to voicemail and made a mental note to call the person back.

"Who was calling you?" Oliver asked.

"Wrong number." Tommy said.

"Tommy, who was it?" Oliver asked, not believing it for minute.

"This new girl I'm seeing and I figured you didn't need to listen in on that conversation." Tommy said, giving him a partially true answer.

"Okay then. Let's check out Laurel's Canary cage." Oliver said and Tommy nodded as they drove off.

* * *

When they arrived at the location Laurel sent them, Oliver found it was the same clocktower that Sara had made her lair back on Earth One.

"I should've guessed this is where her base of operations is." Oliver said as they got out of the car and headed into the tower to find Laurel's lair at the top.

"I'd say cage was a pretty accurate term, considering how this place overlooks the whole city." Tommy said and Oliver nodded as he looked around at Laurel's set up.

"It's a nice setup, but a little small." Oliver said.

"Well to be fair, Laurel's the only one using it for right now." Tommy said as Oliver noticed a board.

"What's this?" Oliver asked, pointing at the board.

"Oh, well, Laurel told me about Brick killing my mother, which he also did in this universe and now she's been trying to track him down." Tommy said.

"This is quite a case she's been putting together." Oliver said.

"She nearly got him twice, but every time she did, he had more numbers against her and she had to pull out." Tommy said.

"Well, next time we get a lead on Brick, I'm going to help her." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Tommy said and Oliver nodded at his friend as they headed back down to the car to go get some lunch.

* * *

Laurel was sitting at her desk in CNRI doing research into Adam Hunt, who she was currently up against in a case and if things went the way she expected them to, she was going to put her skills from the League to use on him to make comply when someone placed food in front of her.

"Hey you." Oliver said with a smile as he kissed her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I heard you were working on a case and I know how you have a tendency to forget to eat when you really get deep into a case." Oliver said with a smile.

"You are the best." Laurel said.

"I know. So, you're looking into Adam Hunt?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, different universe, same bastard." Laurel said.

"I can stop by his office tonight and rob him again if you want?" Oliver asked.

"While I appreciate that Ollie, I want to try to give him a chance to repent before I kick his ass." Laurel said.

"Okay, well, if you change your mind. Now I need to get going before my mom calls the cops on me." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"I'll see you at home tonight." Laurel said and Oliver nodded and he kissed her again before heading out.

* * *

"Oliver, how was your day out on the town?" Moira asked when Oliver returned home.

"It was good, though now I need to pack my things." Oliver said.

"Why?" Moira asked.

"I'm moving in with Laurel." Oliver said and Moira smiled.

"At least you at least wait a little while?" Moira asked.

"Why, I thought you'd be happy I'm getting serious with Laurel." Oliver said.

"I am, but that apartment of hers is not big enough to accommodate you both. Wait until you two find a bigger place together." Moira said.

"Mom, Laurel is already expecting me to move in with her and while I admit we could probably use more space, I'm staying with her until we find a bigger apartment." Oliver said and Moira knew that it was pointless to argue with him on this, for while she would miss her son, she also understood his desire to be with the one he loved.

"I just have one condition." Moira said.

"Sure, name it." Oliver said.

"Let me hire you some security detail to keep you safe, since I lost you once before and I will not do it again." Moira said and Oliver nodded.

"Deal, but I want to sign off on the guy before you hire him." Oliver said and Moira nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver was surprised when the first person his mother interviewed as a bodyguard was a familiar face.

"Hello Mr. Queen, my name is John Diggle." John said as they shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you. You look like you're former army." Oliver said and John nodded.

"Yes sir, ex-military, 105th, Airborne out of Kandhar." John said.

"Impressive, but I have to warn you, I'm a flight risk." Oliver said.

"I'll take my chances sir." John said.

"Lose the sir. It's just Oliver." Oliver said and John nodded.

"Understood." John said.

"So Oliver, do you like him?" Moira asked.

"I think this will work out fine and if they don't, well, I'm sure Mr. Diggle knows that his job can be done by someone else." Oliver said, thinking that John would be unaware of the double meaning of his words.

"Well then, now we've got that settled, why don't we get Mr. Diggle's contract settled and then we can get you packed up." Moira said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

After getting his things all packed up, John drove Oliver to Laurel's apartment.

"Oh by the way Oliver, that little thing you added about me being replaceable, that was uncalled for." John said, surprising Oliver.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked.

"I get that I undermined your trust before, but give me a chance to earn it back." John said.

"Wait, John, is that you?" Oliver asked.

"In the flesh man. And this time I'm not going to walk out on you like I did before. Star City doesn't just need the Green Arrow, it needs you to be the Green Arrow and I realize that now. I also realize that every call you've made, while it may not have seemed like it at the time, I realized that you were right, especially after I took over the team and realized that every decision you made, you didn't make it easily, but you always ended up making the right call." John said and Oliver nodded.

"I'll give you another chance, but not as my second in command, that's Laurel, since it's really our Laurel and she's proven to be loyal to her leader. But John, if you want to be a part of the team again, I need to know that you won't leave again when things don't necessarily go your way." Oliver said.

"I understand that Oliver, but at the same time, can you agree to be more open to other people's suggestions?" John asked

"I can try, but John, even if I am, that doesn't guarantee that I'll take your advice. I have to do what I think would be best for the city, not what someone else thinks is best." Oliver said.

"I can agree to that." John said and Oliver smiled.

"Then welcome back partner." Oliver said.

"Can't wait to get back in the game." John said.

"You and me both." Oliver said.

"By the way, do we have a lair yet?" John asked.

"I'm working on getting the foundry set up, but in the meantime, Laurel was already a vigilante in this universe and she's got something we can use the meantime." Oliver said.

"Speaking of Laurel, there's something I've gotta ask you man." John said.

"Shoot." Oliver said.

"What happens if Felicity joins us here? I mean she was your wife and while I get that you're in love with Laurel now, but still, have you given any thought to what you're going to do if that happens?" John asked.

"Not until you just mentioned it, since I've only been on this universe a couple days. But you're right. There is a chance our Felicity could join us and if she does, I need to figure out how to let her down easily." Oliver said and John nodded.

"Sounds like you've made your choice." John said.

"I have and while I loved Felicity, she was always my second choice and she deserves someone who wants her as their first choice." Oliver said and John nodded.

"On that we agree. But you still love her, just not the way you used to." John said and Oliver nodded.

"She's more like a sister to me John. Just like how you're like a brother to me." Oliver said.

"Oliver, remember, no matter what happens between us or what Earth we're on, you and I will always be brothers." John said as they arrived at the building.

"Always." Oliver agreed as they clapped hands and both of them could feel whatever tension that still existed between them fade and their brotherhood become stronger than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

After Laurel came home from work and Oliver brought her up to speed on John, Laurel had a reasonably mixed opinion about that.

"So, John, Oliver is giving you a second chance on the team?" Laurel asked her old friend.

"Yeah and Laurel, I get it if you have a problem with that, since it sounds like Oliver told you about went down between us." John said.

"You mean how you turned your back on him when he needed you the most, yeah, I heard about that. And while I'm willing to give you another chance, just keep in mind that it's going to be hard for me to balance that man with the man I worked with for two years." Laurel said and John nodded.

"I understand that Laurel, believe me I do. Oh Oliver, did you tell her about?" John asked.

"My dad being dead on Earth One, yeah, that came up and before you ask, no he did not take the place of his doppelganger on this earth, so we need to avoid that sort of talk around him." Laurel said and John nodded.

* * *

Tommy was currently standing up in his bedroom in his apartment, putting his shirt back on.

"That was fun." a female voice said from behind him and Tommy turned to see Felicity Smoak come out his bathroom and walked up to him.

"Yes it was and I owed you for ignoring your call earlier." Tommy said as he kissed her.

"Why did you ignore my call earlier?" Felicity asked.

"I was out with Oliver this morning when you called, taking a look at how the city has changed while he was gone, I didn't think he needed to listen to me flirt with you over the phone." Tommy said.

"Tommy, we've been dating for 2 years and you still haven't introduced me to your friends. Why?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know. But Oliver's letting me throw him a welcome back party tomorrow night and I promise I will introduce you to both of them then. I promise." Tommy said.

"You better Mr. Merlyn." Felicity said playfully and Tommy pretended to look offended.

"Mr. Merlyn, now that's what you call me at work when I'm your boss." Tommy said, since Felicity worked for Merlyn Global.

"Yes, but that is the only time when you are the boss of me." Felicity said and Tommy smiled as he kissed her again, though after Felicity turned around, Tommy couldn't help a bit of nervousness at the thought of Felicity meeting Oliver, since from what Laurel told him, they had almost gotten married and now, even though he knew that Oliver was in love with Laurel, he couldn't help but be a bit worried that Felicity might fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Sara the only person I knew who was even more reckless and impulsive than Oliver, is now a government agent?" John asked.

"Yes, but I'm not exactly sure I buy the whole FBI thing." Laurel said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Sara's often secretive and I wouldn't be surprised if the FBI was a cover for some other work." Laurel said.

"What, like Argus?" John asked and Laurel shook her head.

"As far as I can tell, Argus was shut down 6 years ago when it was found to be a corrupt organization led by Amanda Waller. Those who weren't guilty of corruption were let go, but Argus is gone." Laurel said.

"Wow." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Tell me about it. Though I admit it is nice not having to worry about Argus interference." Laurel said.

"But they were a useful ally." John said.

"Well I'm sure that the president put together a new organization even more off the books than the Argus to replace it, but we'll find out soon enough if we draw that sort of attention to ourselves." Oliver said as there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Oliver asked Laurel, who shook her head no.

"John, get ready to shoot." Oliver said as he went to look out the peephole before signaling to John to stand down before opening the door.

"Can I help you?" Oliver asked the young man standing on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Slade Wilson. I owe him a punch in the face among other things." Roy Harper said with a grin and Oliver smiled at him.

"Come on in Roy." Oliver said, letting him in.

"Roy." John asked as he and Laurel got up to greet him.

"It's me Dig. It's so good to see you both again." Roy said.

"Roy, what happened, not that it's not good to see you, but I thought you were with Thea on Earth one." Oliver asked.

"I was, until the Thanatos Guild caught up to us and I gave my life to help Thea and Nyssa get to safety." Roy said.

"Well, at least you'll have another chance with her." Oliver said.

"I'm not so sure about that, considering this Thea doesn't even know I exist." Roy said.

"Well, in the meantime, you've still got us." Laurel said and Roy smiled.

"Yeah, and I guess I can live with that." Roy said and Oliver chuckled.

"Welcome back to the family and the team Roy." Oliver said.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Oliver, Laurel, John and Roy arrived at Laurel's Canary Cage as they had begun calling it.

"This place is smaller than I remember it being." Roy said.

"That's because I keep more equipment in here than Sara did. It should serve as a good hideout until we get the foundry operational." Laurel said as she looked over at where her Black Canary suit was kept in it's case and she saw that Oliver had already put up a second mannequin with his Green Arrow suit on it.

"Hope you don't mind, but since this time we can take our time getting the foundry set up, I figured that I could start using this place to store my gear to." Oliver said.

"Of course, I was hoping I'd get to share this place with you." Laurel assured him and Oliver smiled as they kissed.

"As touching as that was, for some reason, John and I didn't get our gear when we arrived on this earth. We can't go out into the field without protection, particularly for our identities." Roy said.

"Well, my mom lives in Central City, I'm sure I could go visit her in a few days and stop by Star Labs to see if Cisco is interested in making superhero costumes." Laurel said.

"Wait, how do you even know he'll be interested?" Oliver asked.

"Because even though he's not our Cisco, he did help me set up all the computers and stuff in here and he actually made my current suit, since while my League gear was great, it was too standard issue, I needed something that was more my style, so I think we can trust him." Laurel said.

"Does he know that you're the Black Canary?" Oliver asked.

"He does and I think that the fact that he hasn't told anyone else means that we can trust him." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Agreed. Besides, if there's one thing Cisco is good at, it's making suits. Among other things." Oliver said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Cisco, what's the word on Central City, on signs of the Flash?" John asked and Laurel shook her head.

"No, the accelerator hasn't even gone off yet, though it is scheduled to happen in a few days actually." Laurel said.

"Sounds like Central City's going to be seeing red a bit sooner than it did before." John said.

"That's not a bad thing. The sooner the Flash arrives in Central City, the sooner we can get a new ally." Oliver said and John nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, Ollie, what do you say you and I head out on patrol. Let the Green Arrow make a name for himself in this city." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as they both turned towards their suits.

* * *

Adam Hunt was currently in his office, preparing his security detail for the drive home, since Laurel Lance was the one going up against him in court and while normally he wouldn't worry about such things, Lance was known for being so successful partially because she seemed to be BFFs with the Black Canary, who always seemed to be able to convince her opponents to confess, but he had no intentions of doing anything of the source. He would not give back a single penny of any of the money he stole and he would also not go to prison, so he'd taken precautions by studying her techniques and making sure his guards could handle her.

Suddenly the lights flickered and Hunt couldn't help a small smile.

"She's here." Hunt said, right as two of his guards hit the ground, much to his surprise.

"What?" Hunt asked as he got up to investigate when suddenly, the Black Canary dropped down onto his desk from the ceiling.

"Adam Hunt, I'm guessing you were expecting me?" Black Canary asked.

"How did you take out my men before getting up there?" Hunt asked.

"I didn't." Black Canary said as the elevator door opened an arrow was shot out of it, missing Hunt by an inch and embedded itself into the wall.

Hunt turned to see a man in a green hood standing in the elevator.

"Adam Hunt, you have failed this city." the man said as he charged up to him.

"Who are you?" Hunt asked.

"I'm the Green Arrow." Green Arrow said as he punched him out

"You have until 10 pm tomorrow night to transfer all the money you've stolen to Star City bank account 1141." Black Canary asked.

"Or what?" Hunt asked.

"Or we're gonna take it and you won't like how." Black Canary said.

"So what do you call this visit?" Hunt asked.

"A warning visit. Just like how this is a warning shot." Green Arrow said as he fired an arrow that missed Hunt by an inch to the right of his face.

"You have till 10pm to transfer the money, otherwise we come back and we won't be so kind next time." Black Canary said as she shattered a window in the office and Green Arrow then fired a cable arrow out the window and they rode out together.


	9. Chapter 9

The next night was Oliver's welcome home party at the same location it had been the last time around, the music in full effect and everyone was having a good time.

"Boy have I missed this." Oliver said as he looked around the venue as he and Laurel entered the party.

"Yeah I'm sure it's a bit different than all those high class events you attended as the mayor." Laurel said under her breath and Oliver nodded as he checked his phone.

"Hunt still hasn't returned the money has he?" Laurel asked and Oliver shook his head.

"Did you really expect him to?" Oliver asked and Laurel shook her head.

"So, when do you want to sneak out to go after him?" Laurel asked.

"Well, we need to wait until Tommy properly welcomes me back. Once that's done, then we'll sneak out." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

* * *

After getting drinks from the bar, Oliver and Laurel sat in the background, both of them pretending to enjoy the party, since this wasn't really Oliver's style anymore, but they had to keep up appearances for the sake of everyone else.

"Hey you guys." Tommy said as he approached them.

"Hey Tommy, are you cruising alone tonight?" Oliver asked.

"No, but my date seems to have gotten away from me." Tommy said.

"Really, is this a one night floozy?" Laurel asked.

"No actually, it's someone I've been seeing for a few years now." Tommy said.

"Wait, you've had a secret girlfriend for a few years and never told me?" Laurel asked.

"Well Laurel, you haven't exactly been around long enough for me to tell you." Tommy reminded her.

"Fair point." Laurel said.

"So, where is she?" Oliver asked.

"Ah, here she is." Tommy said as a familiar face approached them.

"Hi, it's nice to finally get to meet Tommy's oldest friends." Felicity Smoak said as she joined them.

"Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, this is my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak." Tommy said and Oliver came out of his shook first.

"It's nice to meet you Felicity." Oliver said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Oliver. I don't know why Tommy waited so long to introduce me to Laurel, but at least with you he had a good excuse." Felicity said and Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, him not knowing I was alive was a pretty good excuse." Oliver said, trying not to let the shock of seeing his wife's doppelganger from another earth in front of him, or was it his ex-wife's doppelganger, he wasn't sure, this whole multiverse thing was confusing and he and Felicity hadn't technically gotten divorced, he just ended up getting killed before she did. Man this whole thing was confusing.

"I'm assuming that you're the one who got Tommy to calm down and actually mature?" Laurel asked as she shook Felicity's hand.

"Yep, I made it clear to Tommy that I was an all or nothing girl and I made him grow up." Felicity said.

"Then the world owes you big time." Laurel said and Felicity laughed.

"Something tells me we are going to become fast friends considering our taste in men." Felicity said.

"You have no idea." Laurel said under her breath.

"What was that?" Felicity asked.

"I said I think you're right, we seem to have the same type. Rich men who are reformed playboys." Laurel said.

"I think I got all that out of my system before I started dating you." Oliver said.

"You did and thank god, because if I caught you cheating, I'd let my dad throw in a prison cell for the rest of your life." Laurel said.

"Then I've got nothing to worry about since that will never happen." Oliver assured her.

"Good, now that we've got that settled, it's time to really get this party started." Tommy said and Oliver rolled his eyes at his antics.

"I guess you can take the boy out of the party, but you can't take the party of a boy." Oliver said.

"Shut up Ollie." Tommy said as he walked away.

"I see you're still working on helping Tommy mature." Laurel said and Felicity nodded.

"I swear it feels like I'm working two full time jobs between my job at Merlyn Global and trying to get my boyfriend to mature, I feel like I should be getting paid double." Felicity said and Laurel smiled.

"We should do lunch some time." Laurel said and Felicity nodded in agreement.

* * *

After Tommy got the party started, Oliver got John to provide a cover for him and Laurel when they mysteriously disappeared, the story being something along the lines of them having some 'alone time' in a private room, which everyone seemed to buy, while in reality, they were going to follow up on their threat to Hunt.

Hunt was currently standing at his window, wondering if the vigilantes would really follow through on their threat of returning if he didn't transfer the money, which he did not do. Well, even if they did, he was ready. SCPD was stationed at every entrance to the building and his new head of security was on point. There shouldn't be anything to worry about. What he didn't plan on was his windows shattering via some kind of sonic blast as Green Arrow and Black Canary came in that way.

"Adam Hunt, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said as he fired another arrow into the wall, though this one was bit trickier than the one he'd used before.

"They're here, move now." Hunt said as the SCPD swarmed in.

"Freeze, this is the SCPD, you're under arrest." Detective Quentin Lance shouted as he entered the room, leading an SCPD task force.

"Time to go." Black Canary said and Green Arrow nodded as he fired a cable arrow out the window, letting them escape.


	10. Chapter 10

When they'd returned to the party, Oliver and Laurel decided that in order to make their cover was more convincing, that they might as well take advantage of the excuse John had provided them with.

Anyways, by the time they finally came out, Laurel found her father interrogating people at the party.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked, playing dumb.

"Adam Hunt was attacked earlier tonight by the Black Canary and a new partner of her's in green and since his building is right across the street this place, we're just checking out to see if anyone here saw anything." Quentin explained and Laurel nodded.

"Detective Lance, it's good to see you again." Oliver said, holding out his hand to Quentin, who shook it.

"You to son. Take good care of Laurel and try not to get killed again." Quentin said and Oliver chuckled.

"I'll do my best." Oliver said.

"Anyways, did either of you see anything outside?" Quentin asked.

"Sorry dad, but we actually just finished having some private time." Laurel said.

"I don't need to know any more than that." Quentin said and Laurel chuckled at her father's reaction.

"Detective Lance, you're more than welcome to ask around if anyone saw anything, but this is still a private party." Oliver said.

"Relax, I think we're done here anyways, you guys enjoy your party." Quentin said as he led his cops out.

* * *

The next morning at CNRI, Laurel found herself fielding calls from clients in her case regarding Adam Hunt, all of them saying that the money Hunt had stolen from them had just been magically returned to them.

"I'd recommend not questioning it or telling anyone and just be grateful." Laurel said as she ended the call as her friend Joanna walked up to her.

"I just got a call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt saying that they just got their money back. I guess the Black Canary came through again." Joanna said and Laurel smiled.

"Yeah, but I think that she had some help this time." Laurel said.

"Huh, I guess this city can't have too many guardian angels." Joanna said, shrugging.

"Yeah, now, let's get back to work." Laurel said and Joanna nodded.

* * *

Oliver and John were working on getting the foundry set up.

"So, in this universe, your ex-wife is dating Laurel's ex-boyfriend?" John asked.

"Yeah, trust me, I was shocked to. But now I'm even more concerned about what will happen if our Felicity joins us here, since what if she doesn't share her doppelganger's feelings for Tommy?" Oliver asked.

"Look man, that's just something that we'll have to worry about if it actually happens." John said.

"I know, but still." Oliver said.

"On a different subject, how did it feel to be back in the game? After all, even before you died you weren't exactly out in the field." John said.

"Speaking of which, we need to start tracking Ricardo Diaz, take him out before he even has a chance to do any real damage." Oliver said.

"On that much we agree." John said.

"What do you guys agree on?" Laurel asked as she entered the foundry with Roy.

"Taking out Ricardo Diaz. He's the one who put me in jail, broke up the team, took over the city and put a beat down on Roy. We need to stop him before he has a chance to even begin planning it." Oliver said.

"I can behind that." Roy said.

"Oh, by the way, John, Roy, I need you guys to give me your suit measurement, since Felicity and I are taking a girls weekend in Central City, so while we're there I'm going to give Cisco the suit measurements and also any design ideas you guys have." Laurel said and John and Roy both nodded.

"You got it Laurel." John said.

"I've already given you mine." Roy said and Laurel nodded.

"You gonna see your mom while you're out there?" Oliver asked.

"Yep." Laurel said simply.

"Well have fun, I'll take care of the city while you're gone." Oliver promised her.

"You'd better." Laurel said as she kissed him before she and Roy began helping them set up the Foundry.

"You know, say what you want about Felicity, but she certainly knew how to make this place efficiently. I mean no offense Oliver, but she's the one who turned this place into a successful crime fighting cave." Roy said.

"Agreed, but we can't recruit her yet. I want to see if her counterpart from Earth One shows up here." Oliver said and Roy nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

After they left Star City, Laurel and Felicity spent the entire train ride to Central City planning out their trip.

"Wait, so you have a friend who works at Star Labs?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I'm planning on paying him a visit while we're here." Laurel said.

"Hey, isn't the Star Labs particle accelerator being activated this weekend, can we go?" Felicity asked and Laurel nodded.

"That was the plan." Laurel said.

"Great, I can't wait." Felicity said eagerly and Laurel smiled.

"I'm guessing you were a bit of a science nerd in school?" Laurel asked.

"I was." Felicity said.

"Nice to know Tommy doesn't just go for girls with looks, but also brains." Laurel said.

"Oh no, I think it was my looks that reeled him in and my brains are just what sealed the deal." Felicity said and Laurel smiled.

* * *

When they arrived in Central City, Laurel and Felicity caught a cab to their hotel, where they got settled into their room before Laurel left to go visit her mom while Felicity got settled in.

"Laurel, I was surprised you didn't ask me to let you stay with me?" Dinah asked her daughter.

"If I was coming alone, I would've, but since I came with a friend, we decided to have a real weekend at a hotel." Laurel explained.

"Well it's good to see you. I'm just glad that you visit more than your sister does. I swear National City is even closer to Central City than Star City is and yet she rarely visits." Dinah said.

"Well, Sara is a federal FBI agent, that's bound to take up a majority of her time." Laurel said.

"Still, it would be nice if she would at least answer her phone when I call her, since due to her dangerous line of work, I get worried if I don't hear from her for long periods of time." Dinah said.

"Well, Sara answers my calls, so the next time I talk to her, I'll ask her to talk to you more often." Laurel said and Dinah smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Okay, now on to you. I heard that Oliver is back. How are you handling that?" Dinah asked and Laurel couldn't hide the smile from her face.

"I love it. He's already moved into my apartment and we're looking for a bigger place now, but still, it's perfect. I've wanted him to come home for so long and now that he finally has, I couldn't be happier." Laurel said.

"You certainly seem happier now than you did before." Dinah said.

"I guess that's what happens when you have the one you love with you." Laurel said.

"I guess so. How's your father?" Dinah asked.

"About the same, still obsessed with work." Laurel said.

"I see some things never change. But you have Laurel." Dinah said.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"The last time I saw you, you were stiff and uptight, just like your father, but now you're calm, confident, beautiful, loosened up, relaxed, you don't act so guarded anymore." Dinah said and Laurel smiled.

"Well, I got that from my mom." Laurel said as she hugged her mother before she headed out to catch up with Felicity.

* * *

"So, how was visiting your mom?" Felicity asked as she and Laurel entered CC Jitters for coffee.

"It was nice. I'd almost forgotten how it felt to talk with a parent who isn't as stubborn as a mule." Laurel said and Felicity laughed.

"Anyways, what are we doing here?" Felicity asked.

"My friend Cisco is meeting us here." Laurel said as said friend walked up to them.

"Hey Laurel, it's good to see you again." Cisco said as they shook hands.

"You to. Cisco, this is my friend Felicity, Felicity, Cisco Ramon." Laurel said, introducing her friends.

"Nice to meet you." Cisco said.

"You to. Cisco, Laurel says you work at Star Labs." Felicity said and Cisco nodded.

"I do and I actually don't have much time to socialize, Dr. Wells is pushing us all hard to get the accelerator operational by tomorrow." Cisco said.

"I thought it was ready to go?" Felicity asked.

"It is, we're just working out a few last minute kinks like with all kinds of technology. But still." Cisco said.

"We're actually planning on going to the ignition tomorrow. I just hope we don't get stopped by protesters." Laurel said.

"Yeah I mean, it's not like the accelerator's going to explode. We've taken every precaution." Cisco said and Laurel had to bite her tongue, since she knew that not only was that not true, but that the accelerator had been sabotaged and that Cisco's world was going to change forever when the accelerator blew up.

"I'm sure you have. But anyways, Cisco, there's actually something I want to talk to you about in private." Laurel said in tone that Cisco realized is her vigilante work voice and he nodded as they walked over to a corner.

"So, I saw on the news that you have a new partner. Where did he get his suit, I didn't make it." Cisco asked.

"He didn't tell me where he got his suit, but speaking of suits, I have two more new partners that you can make suits for. Here are the measurements and design inputs they each had for their suits." Laurel said, handing him the papers John and Roy had given her.

"I'll get to work on these as soon as the accelerator project is finished." Cisco said.

"Great, now Felicity and I are going to go enjoy our vacation, see you soon Cisco." Laurel said as she went to rejoin Felicity at their table.

* * *

The next night, Laurel and Felicity were standing outside Star Labs, listening to Dr. Harrison Wells, or as Laurel truly knew him as, Eobard Thawne, gave a speech about how the accelerator would bring about a new age of science, although what Laurel thought in her mind was, the age of metahumans like the Flash and while she was eager to see her friend back in action, it didn't change the fact that everything Thawne had done was incredibly stupid and dangerous and selfish.

Anyways, after the accelerator went off, Laurel began counting down the seconds until the explosion that would change the lives of so many people and quite frankly, she was half expecting it to do the same to her as well, since according to Oliver, two of her doppelgangers in the multiverse had meta powers and so did her successor as the Black Canary, so she was kind of hoping that it would happen to her to.

Just like it did before, the particle accelerator exploded and when the dark matter crept over Laurel and Felicity's hotel room, Laurel screamed and pretended it was in terror, only it turned to real terror when she watched Felicity get knocked into the wall from the other side of the room and passed out as the dark matter faded.

"Oh my god, Felicity please wake up." Laurel said as she checked Felicity's pulse and was relieved when she found one before calling 911.

* * *

 **Okay, so now it's time for you guys give me your opinion. Spoiler alert, Laurel is now a metahuman, but what I want to know from you guys is if you think Felicity should become one to and if so, what power you want her to have. I look forward to it as well. Also, one more spoiler, Earth One Felicity will soon be making her debut on this earth, since I want her to be on it for a confrontation scene with Oliver. Anyways, see you guys soon.**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy came out to Central City the moment Laurel had called him and told him that Felicity was in the hospital as a result of the dark matter explosion.

"Laurel, are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up. I wasn't here the last time the accelerator exploded." Laurel said.

"I don't blame you. How's Felicity?" Tommy asked.

"Alive, but unconscious." Laurel said as she led Tommy into Felicity's hospital room.

"Ms. Smoak." Tommy said as he greeted Felicity's mother, who smiled at him.

"Hello Tommy, it's good to see you again." Donna Smoak said to her daughter's boyfriend.

"How is she?" Tommy asked.

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest. Too bad we can't get inside her head." Donna said.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Laurel agreed, right as Felicity woke up.

"What happened?" Felicity asked.

"The Star Labs particle accelerator blew up and when the energy released by the explosion hit us, you got knocked into a wall." Laurel said.

"Wait, the accelerator blew up again?" Felicity asked.

"What do you mean again?" Laurel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, sorry, I guess I'm still a little disoriented from the blast." Felicity said, though neither Laurel or Tommy believed her.

"Uh, Donna, Laurel, can I have a minute alone with Felicity?" Tommy asked and both women nodded as they headed out.

"I'm talking to Earth one Felicity aren't I?" Tommy asked.

"Just like how I'm talking to Earth One Tommy." Felicity said and Tommy nodded.

"And now that you're here, you need to make a choice. Oliver already made his and it wasn't you. It was Laurel. But I wanted you as my first choice, not a backup. But Felicity, do you still have the same feelings for me that I have for you and your counterpart had for me, or are you hung up on a guy who loves someone else?" Tommy asked.

"I have the memories of both my old life and the Felicity Smoak of this Earth, including my feelings on both worlds and while I loved Oliver Queen, it wasn't anything like how my doppelganger felt about you and I think I want to see if I can get those feelings myself." Felicity said and Tommy sighed in relief.

"I was afraid you'd pick the more heroic guy." Tommy said.

"While normally yes, I want a guy who actually wants me as his first choice, not to be second to someone else." Felicity said and Tommy smiled.

"I'm relieved to hear you say that." Tommy said as Laurel entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Felicity, Cisco is coming over here with a new toy he just invented to test us to see if we were affected by the energy we were hit with when the accelerator exploded in order to figure out if we were affected." Laurel said.

"Great, I wonder if either of us are metas now?" Felicity asked.

"So you are Felicity from Earth One." Laurel said.

"And you're Earth One Laurel." Felicity said.

"I am and Oliver is mine, so don't even think about making a move on him because powers or not, I will take you down." Laurel said.

"Relax, I want to see where things go with Tommy and you'd probably have a better job dealing with Oliver's stupid decisions than I did." Felicity said and Laurel smiled.

"I doubt it. But Felicity, I do owe you a thank you." Laurel said.

"For what?" Felicity asked.

"Oliver, John and Roy are also here on this earth and Oliver told me that during your conflict with Diaz, you were the only one who stood by him throughout all of it, even when he wanted to do things alone. So thank you." Laurel said.

"I figured that for once I should be the one who stays with Oliver, not the first one to bolt." Felicity said.

"Welcome back Overwatch." Laurel said.

"I can't wait to see everyone back in Star City and also tell Oliver what happened to William after his death." Felicity said.

"Yeah, he's been a bit worried about that." Laurel said.


	13. Chapter 13

When Cisco arrived at the hospital, Felicity found he was carrying a some type of scanner.

"What's that?" Laurel asked.

"This is something I've been working on for months, more like on impulse than anything else, it's a dark matter scanner. It'll detect any traces of the energy released from the explosion is in your system." Cisco said.

"Okay, you can use it on me first." Laurel said and Cisco nodded as he ran the scanner over her and it began going crazy when it got to her throat.

"Yep, I'm definitely picking up trace amounts of dark matter around your throat Laurel. I think you should come to Star Labs to have some tests run on you to see how exactly what the results of that could be." Cisco said and Laurel nodded.

"Okay, my turn." Felicity said as Cisco nodded as he then ran the scanner over her.

"Okay, I reading significant readings of dark matter on you to, but I'm not sure how it'll affect you." Cisco said.

"Guess you'll need to run some tests on me to." Felicity said and Cisco nodded.

"Once you get discharged, you can come to Star Labs, things have really turned around there, nearly the entire staff have vacated and the place is nearly deserted aside from myself, Dr. Wells and a few other people there, so it's pretty well deserted." Cisco said and Laurel and Felicity both nodded.

* * *

"Okay, thanks Tommy, tell them to let us know when they're on their way back here." Oliver said as he got off the phone with Tommy.

"So, what's the word?" John asked Oliver.

"Both Laurel and Felicity were affected by the accelerator explosion, so they're going to be staying in Central CIty for awhile until they've determined just what powers they have. Also, Felicity has been replaced by her counterpart from Earth One." Oliver said.

"Man, that will make for an awkward reunion." John said.

"Tell me about it. I mean Tommy said that he and Felicity were going to try things, especially since I'm with Laurel, but still, that's gonna be an awkward conversation." Oliver said.

"Well at least you can finally get an update on William, since if memory serves, Felicity retained custody of him after you went to prison." John said and Oliver nodded.

"That I am looking forward to." Oliver said.

"I don't mean to cross any lines here, but Oliver, from what I saw, once you and William worked out your issues, you were a pretty good father. Think you might give that a shot here with Laurel?" John asked and Oliver smiled.

"I think it's a bit too soon to think about that. I mean I've only been here a few days and Laurel and I are still trying to figure things out, see if we can truly make whatever it is we have between us work. And who knows, maybe someday, we'll get there." Oliver said.

"I can't argue with that." John said.

"Anyways, since you and Roy lack proper identity concealment and protection, I'm on my own until Laurel gets back." Oliver said.

"You're going in it alone again?" John asked.

"Just temporarily and besides John, at this point in time, I used to go out alone every night. I can handle things." Oliver assured him.

"I know, it'll just be weird, since we were finally getting back to the point of being partners and yet I still can't work with you in the field yet." John said.

"We'll get there eventually, but it's for not only your safety, but also Carly and Andy Jr, since while I could care less about your brother, in fact, I'm planning on seeing how many arrows can I put in him before he dies, since it was his fault that Laurel died in the first place." Oliver said.

"Hey, all I ask is that you let me get a few shots in on him first, since I'm the one that his betrayal hurt the most." John said.

"Nice to know we're on the same page when it comes to him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pay a visit to Daniel Brickwell. He needs to pay for what he did to Tommy's mother and for setting the Undertaking in motion in the first place." Oliver said.

"Remind me again why we're not going after Merlyn now, I mean, you've got much more experience than you did the first time around." John said.

"We have to be smart about this John. Right now, Malcolm Merlyn is still a beloved member of Star City's elite. We have to wait until we have incontrovertible proof of his guilt before we make a move on him." Oliver explained and John nodded as Oliver moved towards to his suit to move out for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel Brickwell was playing cards with one of his associates in a warehouse outside the Glades when suddenly the lights flickered out.

"Go see what's going on." Brick said to his underling, who nodded as he headed out and Brick pulled out his own gun.

"Daniel Brickwell, you have failed this city." a snarling male voice said and Brick turned to see the Green Arrow standing up by the now broken window.

"I gonna have to bill you for that window." Brick said.

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to next. You." Green Arrow said.

"And why me? I'm not one of those one percenters you and that girlfriend of yours normally go after." Brick said.

"I don't just go after one percenters. Criminal scum like you are even higher up on that list and right now, you are on the top of that list." Green Arrow said as he fired an arrow directly towards Brick's heart, but he dodged right on time.

"You think you're the first person to try and take me out. Better than you have tried and yet I'm still standing here." Brick said as Green Arrow fired again, this time landing a hit directly into Brick's leg.

"The only difference is that I'm going to succeed." Green Arrow said as he walked up to him and put an arrow through his heart.

"That was for Rebecca Merlyn." Green Arrow said unrepentantly before moving out as he heard police sirens approach.

* * *

"So, Daniel Brickwell is pushing up daisies as we speak?" John asked.

"Malcolm would've done it himself when the truth came out, at least this way I made it somewhat painless." Oliver said.

Before John could say anything else, Oliver's phone rang and when he saw it was his mother, he instantly picked up.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, Thea's been shot." Moira said and Oliver's blood ran cold.

"What, is she okay?" Oliver asked.

"She's in surgery right now at Star City General." Moira said.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Oliver said.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Thea's been shot. Call Roy, tell him to meet us at Star City General." Oliver said and John nodded as they headed out of the foundry.

* * *

"Okay, well I hope Thea is alright. Yeah, keep me posted. Thanks. Love you to." Laurel said as she got off the phone with Oliver.

"Well that didn't sound good." Felicity said.

"It wasn't. That was Oliver, Thea's been shot, he and John are on their way to the hospital now." Laurel said.

"Well, hopefully she'll recover and who knows, maybe our Thea will join us here." Felicity said and Laurel nodded.

"I'm sure that's what Roy's hoping for." Laurel agreed as Cisco joined them.

"Okay so, we're going to start off with Laurel, since Dr. Wells already has an idea of what powers you have." Cisco said as Laurel headed into the training room.

"Okay, so what now?" Laurel asked.

"Just try screaming." Dr. Wells's voice said over the intercom system.

Laurel nodded as she she took a deep breath before trying to scream and sure enough, she found that her scream was amplified a thousand fold.

"Awesome." Laurel said.

"Okay Ms. Lance, now that we know what your powers are, we'll start working with you on refining them." Dr. Wells said.

"My turn." Felicity said as she took Laurel's place in the training room.

"Alright Ms. Smoak, now for you, we don't know how you were effected by the dark matter, so we're just going to have to start with the basics and try to trigger your abilities into manifesting, whatever it is they might be." Dr. Wells said.

"Got it. And how do we do that?" Felicity asked.

"By triggering the fear receptors in your brain to release enough adrenaline into your system to trigger your powers." Dr. Wells said as suddenly, a huge fan on the other side of the room and began to pull Felicity into it.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked.

"I'm trying to scare your powers into activating." Dr. Wells said.

"This seems a bit extreme don't you think?" Laurel asked the now handicapped man, though she knew he wasn't really handicapped.

"No, sometimes extreme measures are necessary to achieve the desired effect." Wells said, completely unaffected.

"And isn't that why you're in a wheelchair now?" Laurel countered.

"Wait guys, something's happening." Cisco said as they turned their attention back to the training room to see Felicity holding up her hands like she was trying to push the wind back, when suddenly, her hands began to glow green and so did her eyes and suddenly, every piece of technology in the room, including the fan, shut down.

"It looks like Ms. Smoak is a technopath." Dr. Wells said.

"A what?" Laurel asked.

"It means that she can control technology with her mind. Lucky." Cisco said.

"That could be dangerous considering how much of today's society is dependent on technology." Laurel said.

"While at the same time being extraordinary, since Ms. Smoak's powers could be used to do things like maintain hospital equipment." Dr. Wells said.

"Or if someone exploited them, they could bring the world to economic collapse." Cisco said.

"Which I will not do, though I'd like to make sure I don't end up robbing banks by accident." Felicity said.

"And we will make sure you know how to use those powers before you leave Central City." Dr. Wells assured her.

"Thank you Dr. Wells." Felicity said, the words leaving a sour taste in her mouth, since like Laurel, she knew the truth about this man and she couldn't believe that she had to pretend to be nice to him for the time being.


	15. Chapter 15

When Oliver arrived at Star City General, he was immediately taken to Thea's hospital room.

"How is she?" Oliver asked.

"Well she's still in surgery, but it doesn't look good. The doctor says that she's lucky, had the bullet been a few inches higher and to the left and Thea wouldn't have even made it to the hospital and she flatlined for 2 minutes before they managed to get her heart beating again. She's lucky to be alive." Moira said to her son.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Oliver asked.

"None. It was a hit and run, the shooter made off too quickly for anyone to get a good luck at them." Robert said.

"I think that until Thea recovers that Mr. Diggle should watch over her instead of me. I spent five years on an island in the North China Sea, I can take of myself, Thea isn't." Oliver said.

"Agreed." Moira said as Dr. Schwartz approached them.

"How is she?" Robert asked.

"It was come and go for a while, but we finally managed to stabilize her and she'll be fine." Dr. Schwartz said.

"Can we see her?" Robert asked.

"Of course, she's been asking for you." Dr. Schwartz said as she led them into Thea's room.

* * *

"Hi Ollie." Thea said with a smile as she watched her family enter the room.

"Hey Speedy, how you feeling?" Oliver asked.

"Like every breath I take hurts." Thea said.

"The doctor says you'll make a full recovery." Robert said.

"Yeah, in the meantime, Mr. Diggle is going to be watching out for you while you heal up." Oliver said.

"Great, you got me a new babysitter." Thea said.

"Technically he's just a little extra security." Moira said.

"I know mom, but can I please have a few minutes alone with Ollie, since we now have something in common of near death experiences." Thea asked and their parents nodded in agreement as they bowed out.

"So, is Roy with you?" Thea asked and Oliver smiled.

"Welcome Speedy. I was hoping you'd join us here." Oliver said.

"Us, who else is on this earth?" Thea asked.

"Roy, John, Laurel, Tommy and Felicity and before you ask, I'm dating Laurel." Oliver said.

"Good, because no offense to Felicity, but Laurel was always my favorite of your girlfriends." Thea said.

"Anyways, yes Roy came with me, but we didn't want to draw attention, since you two haven't met yet in this universe." Oliver said.

"Well send him in. He's probably worried sick about me." Thea said.

"Copy that Speedy." Oliver said.

"Speaking of which, once I get out of here, I'm rejoining the team, since that time I spent travelling with Nyssa and Roy and then when I rejoined Team Arrow after your death was the first time I've felt a sense of purpose in years." Thea said.

"I'm glad to have you back Thea." Oliver said and Thea smiled as Oliver shot off a text to Roy to come into the room, which he did.

"Hey Thea." Roy said and Thea smiled as Roy took her hand.

"Hey, so we're together again." Thea said.

"Forever." Roy said and Oliver smiled at this reunion and decided he should see when his own lover would be returning.

He stepped into the hallway and pulled out his phone to dial.

"Hey, how's everything going in Central City?" Oliver asked when Laurel picked up.

"So far so good, we've made a lot of progress mastering our powers. How's Thea?" Laurel asked.

"She's awake and she's our Thea." Oliver said.

"Really, well, it just keeps piling doesn't it." Laurel said.

"Yeah, but anyways, I'm sure she'd like to see you. When do you think you'll be coming back. Roy and John are also getting kind of trigger happy waiting for their suits." Oliver said and Laurel chuckled.

"I miss you to and Felicity and I are both getting the hang of our powers. We'll be back in a few days at the latest." Laurel said.

"Looking forward to it." Oliver said as he hung up.

"So, how are things going for Laurel in Central City?" John asked.

"It sounds like she and Felicity are making progress, they'll be back in a few days." Oliver said.

"They still keeping us in the dark about Felicity's powers?" John asked and Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, whatever they are, they must be good if they want to surprise us with them." Oliver asked.

"What about Laurel?" John asked.

"Bet you double your pay that she has the same powers as every other Laurel Lance we've encountered." Oliver said and John laughed.

"I'll pass, but you're probably right." John said.

"She also said that she'll be bringing your gear back with her, so Spartan can finally ride again." Oliver said.

"Good, because if I have to go another week without shooting a bad guy I'm gonna bust." John said.

"Hey, at least this time it's just because you're waiting on suit and not something to fix nerve damage." Oliver said and John nodded.

"True." John agreed.

"And now that Thea's back, we finally have the real team back together, since we are not bringing in any version of Dinah, Curtis or Rene." Oliver said.

"Agreed, especially since there's no need to, since you've got me, Laurel, Roy and Thea backing you up in the field." John said.

"Exactly." Oliver said.


	16. Chapter 16

When Laurel and Felicity entered the foundry to find Oliver and Tommy sparring, though it was clear that Oliver was taking it easy on Tommy, since it was easy to see that even with the lessons Tommy had been receiving from both Laurel and her father, Oliver still out matched him, their muscles alone proved that.

"Well, this is a nice sight to come back to." Laurel said.

"Hey, welcome back." Oliver said as he tossed Tommy over his shoulder, ending the fight.

"Thanks." Laurel said as Felicity looked at Oliver.

"Hey Felicity." Oliver said.

"Oliver." Felicity said and both Laurel and Tommy could feel the tension between them.

"Should we give you two some space?" Tommy asked.

"No, it's fine." Oliver said.

"Really?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, I mean, yes it is kind of awkward, but Oliver and I have made this friends thing work before." Felicity said.

"Still, I think that we should let you both talk things out." Laurel said as she and Tommy left.

"So, how's William?" Oliver asked.

"It was hard for him at first after you died, but eventually he got better and he decided that he wanted to continue on your legacy, so, despite my objections, he began training and he took your mantle as the Green Arrow. He actually was the one who brought Diaz to justice for what he did to you and William was protecting Star City ever since." Felicity said.

"And how did you die?" Oliver asked.

"Old age. I actually remarried after you died." Felicity said.

Oliver smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you were happy. But Felicity, we can't be together anymore on this earth, I'm with Laurel." Oliver said.

"And I'm with Tommy now. Oliver, I hope that we can still be friends." Felicity said.

"Agreed, but Felicity, I think we both know that I gave you way too much leeway before and that's not happening again. If you're rejoining the team, you have to be willing to actually be a part of it. You can't break out on your own if it conveniences you and you can't turn on us again if you don't get your way." Oliver said.

"And I won't. Especially since I know that your girlfriend would kill me if I did." Felicity said.

"Nice to see you know that at least." Oliver said.

"So, are we good?" Felicity asked as she held out her hand to him.

"We're good." Oliver said as they shook hands.

* * *

After Laurel, Tommy, John and Roy, since Thea was still in the hospital, arrived in the foundry, Laurel decided to first off present them with the gifts Cisco had provided them with, before she and Felicity revealed their powers.

"So first off, Cisco really out did himself on these beauties." Laurel said as she revealed three suits, since she'd also had him make one for Tommy.

"This one looks even better than my old suit." John said, since the new Spartan suit looked more like a black version of the Green Arrow suit, though this one had a helmet instead of a hood, since Laurel decided that John didn't need a hood as he wasn't an archer.

"I thought you'd like it. I also had Cisco put this together." Felicity said as she pulled another familiar toy.

"Man, never thought I'd see this thing again." John said as he took the crossbow out of Felicity's hands.

"Green Monster redone." Felicity said.

"Thanks, I've missed this thing." John said and Oliver smiled.

"I can't help but notice you asked Cisco to make your suit look very similar to mine." Oliver said.

"What can I say, I still have some desires to be the Green Arrow, so this is the next best thing." John said and Oliver nodded.

"Okay, I can live that." Oliver said.

"I like the improvements Cisco made to my suit." Roy said since while Cisco made it pretty close to his original suit, this one had a few new and slight improvements.

"But I have to admit, the one you had made for Tommy kind of unnerves me." Felicity said.

"Why?" Laurel asked.

"You've really missed a lot, but the past two times we've seen that suit, the person wearing it tried to kill us." Oliver said.

"Really, wow I really missed a lot didn't I." Laurel said.

"Yeah, that was not fun." Oliver said as he looked at a suit almost identical to the Prometheus suit.

"I was thinking about calling myself Prometheus." Tommy said.

"Just like the same guy who we saw wear that mask." John said.

"But I'm sure we can work past it, considering it might be time that name and suit are used for some good." Oliver said.

"Okay, now more importantly, what are your powers. I'm assuming Laurel's is something involving sonics?" Roy asked.

"Sonic cry." Laurel confirmed.

"And what about you Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"I'm a technopath, which means I can control technology with my mind. Cisco is actually working on a satellite to help me map my power throughout any system we need it to so I'm not just limited to what I can actually see." Felicity said.

"We should test that to see if you actually have to be in the same vicinity of the tech you want to use your powers on or if you can do it through the suit bodycams." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Just to quickly address something that a guest reviewer brought up today, Jasmine Queen will be making an appearance in this story, but not just yet, since she hasn't even been born yet. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

"Mr. Merlyn, can I have a moment of your time?" Quentin asked Malcolm Merlyn as he entered Malcolm's office.

"Detective Lance, what brings you by?" Malcolm asked, wondering if the cops were somehow onto him.

"As I'm sure you're aware, the crime lord Daniel Brickwell was recently killed by the Green Arrow." Quentin asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what that has to do with me." Malcolm said.

"We've recently uncovered evidence that Mr. Brickwell is the one who killed your wife." Quentin said and Malcolm stop short in his tracks.

"Thank you Detective. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a few moments." Malcolm said and Quentin nodded in understanding as he walked out of the office and left Malcolm to sit at his desk before paging his secretary.

"Cancel the rest of my meetings and hold all my calls for the rest of today. I need some time alone." Malcolm said before taking a deep breath and exhaling before calling Tommy.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Tommy's voice said on the other side of the call.

"Tommy, are you available to come over here now?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, sure, I mean it's my day off, but I can come in to the office anyways." Tommy said.

"It's not for work." Malcolm said.

"I'm on my way." Tommy said.

* * *

When Tommy arrived at his father's office, he found Malcolm staring out the window.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Tommy, I just thought you'd like to know something that the police informed me of today." Malcolm said.

"Really, what?" Tommy asked, though he had an idea.

"Apparently the Green Arrow did me, well did us a favor when he killed Daniel Brickwell, since the police informed me that he was the one who killed your mother." Malcolm said.

"Wow, that's intense." Tommy said.

"Tommy, what's your opinion of the Glades?" Malcolm asked and Tommy immediately knew where this was going and played along.

"It's a place that means nothing but pain to me, since it's where Brickwell gunned mom down and ruined my life, since you left after that. The Glades is a stain on this city that should be removed." Tommy said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I've actually been working on something along those lines." Malcolm said.

"What?" Tommy asked, putting on the performance of his life.

"Years ago, Robert, myself and a few others put together the list in an attempt to clean up The Glades," Malcolm began, picking his words carefully, "we did this by blackmailing the worst of the worst into cleaning up their act. However, the lack of progress made me realize something: The Glades can't be fixed, because the people there don't want it to be. For the future of our city…they need to be wiped from the map."

"How would you even do that?" Tommy asked.

"I'm glad you asked. There is a device," Malcolm began slowly, "that can produce a man-made earthquake machine. It is currently under construction. In about a year, it should be ready." Malcolm said and Tommy made an effort to look more shocked.

"Are you sure that's what mom would want?" Tommy asked, since even though he knew it was futile, he thought he might as try to talk some sense into his father.

"Your mother can't want anything, Brickwell made sure of that." Malcolm said.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Tommy asked.

"I wish there were Tommy, but this city is broken and the only to fix it is to start from scratch." Malcolm said.

"Then I want in on everything. If this is for mom than I want to be a full fledged member of this crusade." Tommy said and Malcolm smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'd like for nothing more to have you standing by my side as we do this." Malcolm said as he poured two glasses of scotch and handed one to Tommy.

"To the Undertaking." Malcolm said as he held out his glass.

"To mom." Tommy said.

"To Rebecca." Malcolm agreed as they clinked their glasses together and took a sip as Tommy thought about how Malcolm had just sealed his own fate, since now there was a member of the Green Arrow's team within his own organization.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi Ollie." Thea said as her brother entered her room.

"Hey Speedy, how you feeling?" Oliver asked as he sat down on her bed.

"I'm getting better." Thea said and Oliver smiled.

"It'll be good to have you back in the field with us again." Oliver said.

"Actually, while I've been lied up, I've been doing a lot of thinking." Thea said.

"You didn't decide to return to retirement did you?" Oliver asked.

"Not exactly. But I have been thinking that on this earth, there are still three lazarus pits aside from the one that still exists in Nanda Parbat." Thea said.

"You want to go after them?" Oliver asked.

"I can still remember the exact location of each pit and how Nyssa destroyed them. I feel like I was left with these extremely clear memories for a reason. They need to be destroyed before someone can abuse them. So after I graduate, I'm going to convince mom and dad to let me take a gap year to travel the world and in reality take out those pits." Thea said.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Oliver asked.

"I am. But, I've still got plenty of time before that happens, so I should be able to get some decent time on the team before then." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"Now Speedy, there's something important I need to ask you." Oliver said.

"Shoot." Thea said.

"Do you have any idea who the person who shot you was?" Oliver asked.

"It was Helena." Thea said instantly.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Positive and I'm also sure that for some reason, I was her target all along. I mean, she shot me on my out of school." Thea said.

"Then she just signed her death warrant." Oliver said as Thea saw a side of her brother that she'd rarely ever seen. The Hood.

* * *

"So, I know who we're going after next." Oliver said as he entered the foundry.

"Really, who?" Laurel asked.

"Helena Bertinelli. Thea confirmed that she was the shooter and it sounds like Thea was her target, not caught in the crossfire." Oliver said.

"Let's take her down." Roy said immediately.

"Also Roy, there's something that you need to talk to Thea about. Alone." Oliver said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"It's not my place to say." Oliver said and Roy just nodded.

"Anyways, we should begin trying to figure out how exactly we're going to take out Helena, since I think we can all agree that stopping her will end a lot of problems." Laurel said and since everyone in the room had met Helena and agreed with that assessment, they began to make plans to take her out, relying heavily on Oliver's knowledge of Helena.

* * *

Later on that night, Thea was lying in bed when she heard someone tapping against her window. She turned and smiled to see Roy sitting on a tree branch outside her window and with a little pain, she got out of bed and opened the window to let him in.

"Hey." Roy said, right before Thea kissed him.

"I'm surprised you haven't visited me sooner." Thea said.

"Yeah well, your parents still don't know who I am and I doubt that they'd take kindly to a felon taking an interest in their underaged daughter." Roy said as they sat down on Thea's bed.

"Good point." Thea noted.

"How you feeling?" Roy asked.

"Getting better everyday, but anyways, what brings you here?" Thea asked.

"Oliver told me that there's something we need to talk about." Roy said.

"Yeah, after I graduate from high school, I'm leaving Star City." Thea said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Those extra 3 Lazarus Pits are still out there in this universe and considering how clear my memories are their locations and how to destroy them, I feel like it's my purpose to get rid of them for good." Thea said.

"Well, would you like some company?" Roy asked.

"What?" Thea asked.

"Star City is in good hands with Oliver, Laurel, John, Felicity and Tommy defending it. All I know is that I want to be with you Thea. No matter where we are or what we're doing, as long as we're doing it together." Roy said and Thea smiled.

"That is so sweet, so I guess it's official. Once I graduate high school, we are going pit hunting." Thea said as they kissed again.


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver and John were doing recon of the Bertinelli estate, trying to figure out the best way to infiltrate it.

"Oliver, we need to talk." John said.

"About?" Oliver asked.

"What you're going to do to Helena once we get a jump on her." John said.

"I'm going to kill her. Plain and simple." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you can't be serious." John said.

"John, you are the last person to lecture me on this, considering you spent years trying to track down the man who you thought killed Andy." Oliver reminded him.

"Maybe, but Oliver think about what you're doing. If you kill Frank Bertinelli's daughter, you'll turn the city into a war zone. Besides, aren't you at all curious as to why she shot Thea?" John asked.

"I'm more concerned with making sure she doesn't try to kill Thea again, or either of my parents. I just got my family back John, I cannot risk losing them again." Oliver said.

"I'm just saying, maybe we should be focusing taking down Helena's father first, so that when take down Helena, we won't have to worry about her father tearing the streets apart trying to find the person who put his daughter on ice." John said and Oliver realized that he was right.

"You're right John. I know that rationally, everything you just said is true, but at the same, you also know that when my loved ones are in jeopardy, I tend to not think so rationally. It's part of the reason I brought you into this in the first place, to be the voice of reason." Oliver said and John nodded.

"So listen to it. I'm not saying that Helena shouldn't pay for what she did, of course she should, but at the same time, we have to be smart about how we do it." John said and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Now, John, on a different topic, why haven't you done anything with Lyla yet?" Oliver asked.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"You heard me John. I remember you being pretty happy with Lyla, despite the occasional arguments. So why haven't you made attempts to find her counterpart on this earth?" Oliver asked him.

"Because this earth's Lyla is still enlisted in the army and is currently stationed overseas and since I'm needed here, I can't exactly join her. But when she gets back, I will talk to her about that, see if we can work things out." John said and Oliver nodded in understanding.

"I've got an opening into Bertinelli's office it looks like there's some sort of safe hidden behind the portrait of him and Helena." John said.

"We need to get that safe to the SCPD. That is the key to taking down Bertinelli and making Helena a softer target." Oliver said and John nodded as they headed out.

* * *

"So what are you trying to do exactly?" Tommy asked his girlfriend as he watched Felicity stare intently at her monitors.

"Trying to see what exactly the range on my powers is." Felicity said.

"I think you can control your monitors just fine." Tommy said.

"Except I'm not trying to control the monitors. I'm trying to control tech upstairs that I have up on my monitors." Felicity explained and Tommy saw that she had pulled up Verdant on the security cams.

"Maybe your powers work like wifi. You just have to connect to the right network." Tommy suggested and Felicity was about to scold Tommy for such as stupid idea when she realized that he might have a point. As they learned from Cayden James, everything in the city was connected to the internet.

"You might be onto something there." Felicity said as she placed her hand on the monitor and both it and her eyes glowed green as she attempted to set up an uplink with the building's internet and she succeeded.

"Uplink successful, I can now control any piece of tech brought into Verdant." Felicity said.

"Imagine if you could do that with all the internet in the city." Tommy said, as an idea came to Felicity.

"Tommy you handsome genius." Felicity said as she kissed him.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Tommy asked.

"I think I figured out what our team's next mission will be before we take down Helena, since this will help with that." Felicity said.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wait, let me if I heard you correctly, you want us to do what?" Oliver asked after Felicity told them her plan.

"Get me into the IBM vault." Felicity said.

"Excuse me Felicity, but it sounds like you want us to do the same thing Cayden James wanted us to do." John said.

"That's actually where I got the idea from." Felicity said.

"I'm not following." Roy said.

"Me neither." Laurel said.

"Cayden James is a super hacker who was manipulated into thinking I killed his son, so he duped John, Felicity and the others, since I was taking a break from being the Green Arrow at the time, but he tricked Felicity into opening a door into the city's electronic infrastructure for him, which he used to take control of the city and killed dozens of people." Oliver said.

"So, why do you want to do go near that place?" John asked.

"Because Tommy gave me the idea to simply use the internet as a means of asserting my power over any tech within the network, which I did to actually implement control over all the tech in this building. But the vault, that network controls Star City's entire electronic infrastructure. If I can establish an uplink to that network with my powers, then I'd be able to control any piece of tech in the city, instantaneously, which means that I wouldn't have to waste as much time hacking or finding some other way to use my powers to hack into tech for you guys." Felicity said.

"The plan does have merit and it would allow us an edge in our mission." Oliver said.

"Yeah but at the same time, we'd basically be giving that Felicity control over everyone and everything in the city. That kind of power can corrupting." John said.

"Look, I know that kind of power could be dangerous, but think about it, I could use that to disable both of Merlyn's earthquake machines if necessary." Felicity said.

"I say we put it to a vote. All against this plan." Laurel said as John alone raised his hand.

"All in favor?" Oliver asked as he, Laurel, Tommy, Roy and Felicity all raised their hands.

"I guess I'm outvoted." John said.

"John, I understand your concerns, which is why we will take precautions, as in having Cisco install parameters in our system that will alert us if they're triggered by unauthorized technopathic control, or also be triggered if they're disabled." Oliver said.

"At least you're taking precautions." John said.

"While I trust Felicity, I also understand that some people can be corrupted by power and Barry told us what DeVoe could do with powers like Felicity's so we need to be careful about doing this." Oliver said, since Barry had visited him in prison and brought him up to date on things regarding Team Arrow and Team Flash.

"Then I guess I can get behind this plan." John said.

"I'll contact Cisco after we've done the job." Laurel said.

"Well then, we'd better start planning, since even though we know where the vault is, we need to make sure we know we're up against." Oliver said and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

After entering the vault, Green Arrow and Prometheus followed Overwatch inside while Spartan, Black Canary and Arsenal maintained watch over the entrance for guards.

"Overwatch, can you just establish an uplink from any terminal." Green Arrow asked.

"No, I need to get to the nerve center to establish a complete link up." Overwatch said.

"Then let's get there before we're made." Prometheus said as Overwatch used her tablet to lead them to the nerve center.

When they finally made it to the nerve center, Green Arrow asked "How long will it take you to do this?"

"Depends how long it takes for me to get passed the firewall without letting anyone know I'm passed the firewall. I'd say 10 minutes at a least." Overwatch said as she placed her hand on the computers and began to link up.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Overwatch looked exhausted as she removed her hand from the computers.

"You okay?" Prometheus asked.

"Yeah, just a little drained, but it's done. I'm in the system." Overwatch said.

"Good, now let's get gone." Green Arrow said as Prometheus propped Overwatch's arm over his shoulder and helped her out.

"Canary, what's the status out there?" Green Arrow asked.

"So far no interference, are we good to go?" Black Canary asked over the comms.

"Yep, tell Spartan to get our transport ready, we need to bolt before we're busted." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Black Canary said as they all made their way out of the vault.

* * *

 **AN: On a bit of a side note, I've begun to work on a Supergirl's Story Redone, but before I post it, I want to know if you guys really want to see that, since if you do, I might also do a Flash's Story Redone, but before anyone asks, there will be no Legends' Story Redone.**

 **Anyways, until next time,**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


	21. Chapter 21

Laurel was watching TV while Oliver prepared dinner when a new story came that got his attention.

"Turn it up." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she turned up the volume on the story.

"Rumors are still coming in about the mysterious woman who saved a plane last night in National City. Little is known about the savior except that she was seen wearing the same symbol on her chest as Superman, begging the question, who is this mysterious girl and what is her connection to the man of steel?" the reporter said.

"Sounds like things are really going to get interesting around here now." Oliver said.

"Is there something about this incident on the news that you'd like to tell me about?" Laurel asked.

"I've met that woman before back on Earth One, though she was from a different universe as well. Her name is Kara Danvers and she'll soon be known as Supergirl. The most powerful person on the planet." Oliver said.

"Could she be a threat to our operations?" Laurel asked, since unlike Oliver, John and Felicity, Laurel, Thea, Tommy and Roy had never met Kara.

"No, Kara and I were good friends. She's saved my life several times. She's an ally." Oliver assured her.

"What if she was beyonded to?" Laurel asked.

"If she was then that saves us the trouble of having to make her an ally, since she'll already be one. But she's not a threat to us." Oliver assured her.

* * *

Robert Queen was currently going over some forms in his office when his secretary informed him that Oliver was here.

"Send him in." Robert said as Oliver entered the office.

"Oliver, what an unexpected surprise." Robert said as he hugged his son.

"Well, there were a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about and considering that they both pertain to Queen Consolidated, I thought this might be an ideal setting for it." Oliver said.

"Of course, take a seat." Robert said, wondering what his son was up to.

"Well dad, first off, I know that you're still looking into a company to build the new applied sciences division for QC and I was hoping that you would let me negotiate the deal with Frank Bertinelli." Oliver said.

"You want me to let you negotiate a construction deal?" Robert said.

"Look, I'm not ready to join the company yet, but I do want to get some experience in this area for when I do decide that I'm ready to get behind the reigns." Oliver said and Robert smiled.

"Okay then, I will arrange the meeting and then you can represent us." Robert said and Oliver smiled.

"Great." Oliver said.

"So, what was the other thing you wanted to ask me?" Robert asked.

"You know how I'm turning your old steel mill into a nightclub." Oliver said.

"Yes your mother was very vocal on her opinions regarding my decision to let you do that. She seems to think that I'm encouraging you to not show any interest in the company." Robert said.

"When in reality, it's creating another stream of revenue for QC, since technically, the building is Queen Consolidated property and I agreed to share a portion of profits from the clubs to the company, kind of like rent." Oliver said.

"She doesn't listen, you know your mother, she wants you to take over the company and while I'd like that as well, I'm not going to pressure you, I want you to find your own path." Robert said.

"And I appreciate that, but anyways, back on topic, the mill, I understand that you shut it down because you were outsourcing production to China right." Oliver asked and Robert nodded.

"Yes, why?" Robert asked.

"I'm just curious as to what happened to all those employees. You gave them severance pay right, the whole package?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, I did not." Robert said.

"Dad, you've always told me that Queen Consolidated's goal was to help the people of this city, but how can we do that if you're one of the people hurting it. All those people probably lost a lot if not everything because you didn't make sure they were taken care of before you laid them off." Oliver said.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not, but what's done is done." Robert said and Oliver couldn't believe how his father was acting.

"You may say you're trying to help this city, but how can you when you don't even seem to care about the people who got hurt because of you." Oliver said in disgust as he left the office before his father could say anything.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Oliver, so how was your rooftop meeting with Supergirl?" John asked as Oliver entered the foundry.

"Confirmed that she's the same Kara we knew." Oliver said.

"Well then it means that we have Supergirl on our side as an ally, excellent, because if things go south with the Undertaking, we'll need her help." Felicity said and Oliver nodded.

"Anyways, I've gotten our point of entry into the Bertinelli household." Oliver said.

"Really, how?" Laurel asked.

"The same way I did last time. I talked to dad and convinced him to let me be the one to have the negotiations with Frank Bertinelli over the construction of the new QC applied sciences division. While I'm there, I can plant a bug that will allow Felicity to bypass whatever firewalls Bertinelli no doubt has in place and immediately get all the dirt on him that we need to take him down and leave Helena vulnerable to get justice for Thea." Oliver said, though they could all tell that something was bugging him as he walked away.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with him." Laurel said as she followed her boyfriend to find him beating up a punching bag.

"What did that poor bag ever do to you?" Laurel asked him.

"Nothing, I just need a way to get out my frustrations and punching things has always been the best way for me." Oliver said.

"So, what are you trying to deal with?" Laurel asked.

"My father." Oliver said as he stopped punching the bag and he looked at Laurel.

"Oh yeah, I am no stranger to daddy issues." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"Yeah, but to be fair, most of those issues were because of your relationship with me." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"Well to be fair, when I first started dating you, in both universes, I was just trying to piss off my dad before I actually fell for you." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"I figured as much." Oliver said.

"So what's bugging you about your dad? I thought you'd be happy you finally get to be with him again." Laurel said.

"And I was. Until I confronted him about shutting down this steel mill years ago." Oliver said.

"Why, what happened?" Laurel asked.

"The same thing that happened on Earth One. He laid every single employee at this mill off and he didn't even give them their promised severance package. He just tossed them aside like they were nothing and now he doesn't even seem to care." Oliver said.

"Look Ollie, I can't justify what your dad did to those people, because you're right, there really is no excuse for it, but you've devoted your life to righting his wrongs and you are a much better man than he could ever hope to be. It's why I fell in love with you." Laurel said as she kissed him.

"It's not just his lack of caring about it that bothers me, it's the hypocrisy of it all." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"My father threw in with Malcolm in the first place because he was trying to help the people of this city when he is one of the people whose hurting it. He can't have it both ways." Oliver said.

"Okay, I can see where you might find that wrong, but still, remember, you're trying to fix your father's mistakes, and remember, despite them, everything he's done, it's been to protect his family, just like you." Laurel said.

"What's the point of a family without a soul." Oliver said.

"Oliver, this crusade may have originally begun with you wanting to honor your father's memory, but he's alive now, it doesn't need to be about that anymore. You just need to figure out what this crusade is truly about, since I think we both know it was never truly about honoring your father in the end." Laurel said, leaving Oliver to think.


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver at the Bertinelli household, since that was where Frank Bertinelli had insisted upon meeting, just like before, which was more than fine with him.

"Mr. Queen, thank you for agreeing to me at my humble abode." Frank said when Nick Salvati guided Oliver into his living room.

"I think you and I have different definitions of humble." Oliver said, looking around at the lavish decor.

"Well, to each his own." Frank said.

"Fair. Besides, my father always says that living rooms make the best conference rooms." Oliver assured him.

"Oh, I'm going to have to steal that." Frank said and Oliver smiled as they shook hands.

"I prefer this anyways. It feels much more personal than meeting in a conference room and gives me a better chance to get to know the type of person I'm doing business with." Oliver said and Frank laughed.

"I see we are of a similar mind. Now before we begin talking shop, how about a drink." Frank said and Oliver nodded and once Frank had turned his back to him, Oliver tapped the comm in his ear.

"Overwatch, you reading me?" Oliver asked.

"Loud and clear, the tech in comm link is allowing me to hack into Bertinelli's closed network as we speak." Overwatch said over the comms.

"Copy that, let me know when you've it all." Oliver said in a hushed voice as he quickly got off the comms as Frank turned back to him.

"To a possible relationship between our two companies." Frank said as he handed Oliver a glass of whiskey.

"To that relationship." Oliver said as they clinked their glasses together before taking a seat.

"Okay, now onto business. I want the contract to build the new Queen Consolidated applied sciences building." Frank said.

"And I am very much inclined to give it to you, especially considering that you and my father seem to be old friends." Oliver said and Frank nodded.

"Yes, in fact I think before you met Laurel Lance, there was a time that he'd hoped you'd marry my daughter Helena as a business merger." Frank said and Oliver chuckled.

"Yeah well, I've never exactly done things my parents wanted me to." Oliver said.

"Until now you mean." Frank said.

"Yeah." Oliver said, right as a familiar face entered the room.

"And speaking of her, Oliver, this is my daughter, Helena Bertinelli." Frank said, making the introduction.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said as he held out his hand to Helena, who shook it.

"You to. I'm heading out." Helena said to her father.

"All right. Take one of the guys with you." Frank said.

"I can take care of myself." She protested.

"I wasn't asking, sweetie." He replied, touching her lightly on the chin, silently threatening.

Before she could argue further, Nick came back in.

"Frank, that meeting you requested. They can do it." He told his boss, giving him a significant look. "Now."

"I can come back another time. I should probably be getting back anyways. After 5 years of not knowing where I am, my girlfriend is kind of possessive." Oliver said.

"Nonsense, just as you speak for your family, my daughter speaks for mine." Frank said.

"You're pimping me out?" Helena asked disgusted.

"No, I'm asking her to help me close a business deal." Frank said.

"A reminder that the family business is dying and that we need this contract, and Oliver Queen can give it to us. Please, Sweet Pea. For us. For me. Hmm?" she finally gave him a reluctant smile. "That's my girl." He said warmly. Just then Oliver walked into the foyer. "Oliver, I'm so sorry. Something has come up. But Helena would love to take you to dinner and discuss the deal further." He said, indicating his daughter.

"Of course, I'd just need to let Laurel know I'll be home later than anticipated." Oliver said and Frank nodded in understanding as he let Oliver leave alone.

"Overwatch, I'm assuming you were listening in that whole time?" Oliver asked over the comms.

"I got everything we need to take Bertinelli down and it is on it's way to the SCPD via an anonymous tip off as we speak." Overwatch said.

"Good, because I just got stuck going out to dinner with Helena, so tell Laurel I'll be home late and I will not try to bring Helena to bed." Oliver said.

"Copy that." Overwatch said as he ended the communication.


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver and Helena were out to dinner at the same place they'd gone to last time, the only difference being the circumstances.

"I'm sorry you had to give up your night do this. I told your father I wouldn't have minded finishing our business tomorrow." Oliver said to Helena.

"It's fine, I'm sure your dad gets you to do this sort of stuff from time to time." Helena said and Oliver chuckled.

"Actually, this is the first time I've had anything to do with my family's company." Oliver said.

"Really, why's that?" Helena asked curiously.

"After spending so much being dependent on myself for survival for 5 years, I realized that I didn't want to be dependent on my family's name and money anymore. I wanted to make my own name for myself, outside of Queen Consolidated." Oliver said.

"And your parents let you?" Helena asked.

"Well, my mom had more of a problem with it than my dad. She's always wanted me to take over the company, even though I'm not necessarily sure it's what I want myself. My father was more sympathetic and even helped me get a business up and running." Oliver said.

"Really, what sort of business?" Helena asked.

"A nightclub out in the Glades. Why?" Oliver asked.

"Just curious. But anyways, I feel like I have to ask, do you ever miss the island. And by that I mean, miss not having responsibilities, actually, you know." Helena asked.

"Being able to escape being Robert Queen's son. Yeah, sometimes. All that pressure that comes with being a member of the city's elite, it's exhausting. It was nice to just be me for awhile." Oliver said.

"So now I have to ask you something else." Helena said.

"Why did I come back?" Oliver asked and Helena nodded.

"One person. Laurel Lance. She's the only reason I survived as long as I did, since she gave me a reason to keep on living. Does that sound too cliched?" Oliver asked.

"Not at all. In fact, that sort of sounds like how I felt about Michael." Helena said.

"Michael?" Oliver asked, pretending to not know the whole story.

"My fiance. He was my whole world. Then I lost him and I went through a crucible. Just like you did." Helena said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Oliver said.

"Thank you. But anyways, I learned that when a person goes through a crucible, that there are 3 types of people they can become. The ones who become stronger from the experience and survive it, and the ones who die. And the ones who learn to love the fire and choose to stay in their crucible because it's easier to embrace the pain when it's all you know anymore." Helena said and Oliver nodded.

"I'm trying to be the person who becomes stronger to survive their crucible. What about you?" Oliver asked, already knowing.

"I'm not sure anymore." Helena said and Oliver looked at her sympathetically.

"I think that's all the time I have. I need to get going." Oliver said as he moved to pay the check, only to have Helena stop him.

"My father would kill me if I let you pay." Helena said as she moved to pay for it herself, right as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Helena asked before shooting up.

"I have to go home." Helena said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"My father's just been arrested." Helena said as she moved to leave.


	25. Chapter 25

"That did not take long." Oliver said as he entered the foundry.

"What can I say, high speed internet never fails." Felicity said.

"I guess if we had the list, we could cross Frank Bertinelli off it." John said and Oliver nodded.

"And now that her father can no longer protect her, it's time we pay the Huntress a visit." Oliver said.

"You sure you want to cross Helena off the board?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, she is mentally unstable and does not have any code of honor or restraint. We can't have her running around. Plus, you really don't have much right to judge me. I mean yes, Helena shot my sister, but considering that you once tried to get Thea to sell her soul to get a shot at the man who was responsible for your sister's death, you can't really judge me for that." Oliver said.

"Fair point. I'm just saying, before you take down Helena, aren't you at the very least curious about why she shot Thea in the first place?" Laurel asked.

"She's got a point." Roy said.

"We'll get answers and then we'll put her down." Oliver decided.

"Or we could hand her over to the authorities like we did her father." John said.

"Oliver, we're not criminals. We can't kill someone in cold blood, since that's what this is. There are laws in place for a reason." Laurel said and Oliver couldn't say no to the look she was giving him.

"You really want to let Helena live?" Oliver asked.

"I think that if we want to be better than her morally, we have to." Laurel said.

"Okay well, if we're done debating what do with the Huntress, I've got a lead on her current whereabouts." Felicity said.

"Let's move before she decides to make a break for it ." Oliver said as they all turned to their suits on display in the foundry.

* * *

Huntress was on her way to intercept the prisoner transfer of her father, since in her opinion, prison was too good for him, when suddenly, something hit the tires of her motorcycle, sending both it and her flying.

"What the hell?" Huntress asked as she looked around to see who could've taken out her wheels, only to see the Green Arrow standing in front of her.

"Helena Bertinelli, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said as he approached her.

"What are you talking about, I'm not Helena Bertinelli." Huntress tried to deny as Green Arrow easily blocked her attacks and pulled her mask off.

"I'd read you your Miranda rights, but I'm not a cop. But I do have a question for you." Green Arrow said.

"You honestly think I'll answer?" Helena asked.

"I would, considering you're surrounded." Green Arrow said as Black Canary, Spartan, Arsenal and Prometheus made themselves visible to her.

"What?" Helena asked.

"Why did you shoot Thea Queen?" Green Arrow demanded.

"That's what you want to know?" Helena asked as Green Arrow twisted her arm in a very uncomfortable way.

"Tell me." Green Arrow demanded again.

"Ow. Okay, okay, I'll talk. The Queen family has a lot of enemies, and Thea was the only one that seemed like a viable target. Her parents are members of Star City's elite, plus her father is the CEO of a major company and her brother is a castaway survival story, not mention he's in a relationship with the daughter of a cop. Killing would draw too much attention." Helena said.

"Who wanted Thea Queen shot?" Arsenal demanded.

"I don't know, the guy did everything over the phone and he used a voice modulator, so I couldn't ID him and I was paid through a wire transfer once the job was done." Helena said and Green Arrow couldn't help but feel angry.

"You shot an innocent girl for a payday? You're lucky I'm just turning you over to the SCPD with that little confession of yours. Enjoy prison." Green Arrow said as he tied her up and then proceeded to knock her out.

"You didn't have to do that." Spartan said.

"Yes, I really did." Green Arrow said as Black Canary tossed Helena over her shoulder.

"I'll drop her off at the SCPD and then meet you guys back at base." Black Canary said and they all nodded as she got on her bike and rode off.

"Oliver, I know you don't want to hear this, but now we have another problem. We need to figure out who hired Helena in the first place" Arsenal said.

"And we will. And trust me Roy, when we do, we'll make that bastard pay. But for now, we took down both the Huntress and her father. That's a good night's work if you ask me." Green Arrow said and they all agreed with that.

"So, we done for the night?" Prometheus asked.

"The next mystery can wait till tomorrow." Green Arrow confirmed as they headed their separate ways.


	26. Chapter 26

"Welcome back to the team Speedy." Oliver said as Thea entered the foundry after she'd finally been cleared by doctors off bedrest.

"Thanks, but anyways, Roy told me that Helena was actually paid by someone else to shoot me?" Thea asked and Oliver nodded.

"The question is, who?" Oliver said.

"My money's on Malcolm." Thea said.

"Maybe, but there's also a chance Slade was behind this." Oliver said.

"Well, we'll have our answer soon enough." Felicity said.

"How so?" Thea asked as they walked up to her.

"After the police got Helena to say how much she was paid to shoot Thea, I hacked into her back records and pulled up the transfer." Felicity said.

"And?" Oliver asked.

"The money was wired into Helena's account through several shell corporations. I'm running a tracer program now to see if I can trace it back to the source." Felicity said.

"Keep at it, I want to know who the guilty party is and I want to know as soon as possible." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"In the meantime, I need a suit so I can start getting back in the field." Thea said.

"I've already put in a request to Cisco for one. Hopefully he can put something together rather quickly." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"So, now that Helena's behind bars, what's the plan boss?" John asked.

"Now we go back to protecting the city. Until Malcolm makes a move, we can't touch him without further branding ourselves criminals." Oliver said.

"Well then maybe we should change that by taking down a real criminal." Laurel said as she entered the foundry.

"Really, got any suggestions." Oliver said.

"I do. Remember Cyrus Vanch?" Laurel asked.

"Bastard you kidnapped you to draw me out, rings a few bells." Oliver said.

"Well he just got released from prison on the same technicality as he did before and if what I hear is right, he's staying in the same place he did last time." Laurel said.

"Well, if he wants to face me so badly, he's gonna get a bit more than he bargained for." Oliver said.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"The last time I faced Vanch, I had a little backup from Laurel's father. This time, I'm going to have a whole team with me. He won't know what hit him." Oliver said.

"I think I should still let him kidnap me." Laurel said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because we need a crime to have him convicted off otherwise he'll just end up right back on the streets." Laurel said.

"She's right Oliver. I know you don't like the idea of Laurel putting herself in danger, but it's our best play of not only taking Vanch off the streets, but making sure he stays off of them." John said and Oliver sighed in defeat.

"You'll be a bit more prepared this time. Continuous commlink action until the abduction and Felicity will track the comms and you back to your source at which point, we will be ready and waiting to take Vanch out." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Besides, with both my powers and my League training, I can get myself out of there if need be." Laurel said.

"Yeah and blow your cover in the process." Oliver reminded her.

"He's right Laurel, you need to protect your identity." John said and Laurel nodded at their points.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be out of prison?" Vanch's partner Vivian asked him.

"Surprisingly uneventful, though I have to admit, I do have an idea." Vanch said.

"What is it?" Vivian asked.

"I want to claim a piece of this city's underworld, bring the Triad and all the others together." Vanch said.

"Well Bertinelli's crew is out, the Green Arrow took him down last week. But how are you going to get the others to bow to you?" Vivian asked.

"You just gave me the perfect idea. In prison, I learned that the best way to earn respect is to take down the biggest guy there and the same goes for criminal organizations. Taking out the Green Arrow is the perfect way to earn the respect of all the other crime syndicates, since he's the biggest threat to their enterprises." Cyrus said.

"You want to take out the Green Arrow." Vivian asked.

"I know what you're probably thinking, but the Green Arrow can be taken down, we just figure out the right way to do it." Cyrus said.

"How would you even coax him out." Vivian asked.

"He has people to. We just have to figure out who they are and use them as leverage to draw him to us and then we can take him out." Cyrus said.

"What about his associates?" Vivian asked.

"We'll have a trial run to see what we're dealing with." Cyrus said, making it clear he was doing this regardless of what she said.


	27. Chapter 27

Vanch groaned in frustration as he could not find any way to get to the Green Arrow when Vivian entered and slapped a picture down in front of him.

"Why did you place a photo of the woman who helped put me in prison in front of me?" Vanch asked, since it was picture of Laurel Lance.

"Because Cyrus, she might be your best bet at getting the Green Arrow." Vivian said.

"Wait, what?" Vanch asked.

"Ever since the Green Arrow became active, nearly every single one of the people she's gone up against have received visits from him. That seems to be more than a coincidence, I think she has some sort of connection with him." Vivian said.

"And if that doesn't work, well, she's still a cop's daughter and she's the one who put me behind bars in the first place, so either way, win-win." Vanch decided and Vivian nodded.

* * *

Laurel was currently sitting at her desk in CNRI when she heard someone enter her office.

"Man, it feels weird being in this place and not being an office monkey." Thea said and Laurel smiled as she hugged her boyfriend's little sister.

"Hey Speedy, what brings you here?" Laurel asked.

"I was hoping to talk to you about something." Thea said.

"Yeah sure, give me a second to finish my work and we can go get lunch." Laurel said and Thea nodded.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk me about?" Laurel asked as they sat down in a booth in a diner near CNRI.

"Well, my school is making all it's seniors do a work study internship and I was wondering if I could do that at CNRI?" Thea said.

"Really, I thought you wanted to work at Verdant again?" Laurel asked.

"I did, but then I decided that I made a lot of mistakes the last time I was 17 and Laurel, you've always been the person I've looked up to the most. I mean, you're smart, organized and you have the tenacity to date my brother, which has got to be the hardest thing you've done. You're the person I admire most." Thea said and Laurel smiled, genuinely touched by this.

"Are you sure about this Speedy. What would your parents think?" Laurel asked as she sipped her milkshake, since Thea had insisted on paying for lunch.

"Yeah, my mom is thrilled that I'm thinking about becoming a lawyer after I graduate." Thea said and Laurel smiled.

"Alright, I'll see if there are any openings at the firm." Laurel said and Thea grinned in thanks as they finished eating.

* * *

"I can give you a ride home if you want?" Laurel said to Thea.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go stop by Verdant and check up on Ollie." Thea said, right as a bunch of guys jumped them.

"What the hell?" Laurel asked they grabbed her and Thea.

"You're coming with us Ms. Lance." one of the thugs said and Laurel immediately knew what was going on, but she still put up a good fight, or at least she did until she was tasered.

"Laurel." Thea shouted.

"We should take her to, a little extra leverage never hurt." One of thugs said, but the other shook his head.

"Mr. Vanch's orders were clear. Get the Lance girl only." he said and the other guy nodded as they then just tased Thea and left her on the ground, unconscious.


	28. Chapter 28

"Wait, so Vanch kidnapped Laurel in broad daylight?" Oliver asked Thea as they all got situated in the Foundry.

"Yep, he's bold, I'll give him that." Thea said.

"We weren't exactly prepared for Laurel's kidnapping to occur so soon. She didn't have her comms with her and her phone has no doubt been destroyed to keep us from tracking it." John said and Oliver nodded.

"Actually, Laurel's powers give us another way to track her." Felicity said as she went to her computers.

"Wouldn't using her powers out her as the Black Canary?" Roy asked.

"Yes, but I'm not talking about her sonic cry. Cisco and I have been researching Laurel's powers and it turns out they actually allow her to emit her own unique sonic field that we can use to track her." Felicity said.

"So Laurel's powers give her a built in tracker. Nice." John said.

"Yep, I'm scanning for her unique sonic frequency as we speak." Felicity said.

"How do we know they aren't holed up in the same place they did before?" Roy asked.

"They probably are, but I want to be absolutely certain before we move out." Oliver said.

"You got anything for me to wear?" Thea asked.

"Special delivery from Cisco. He also sent me a new quiver." Oliver said as he revealed a new mannequin that bore a yellow version of Thea's Speedy suit.

"Nice." Thea said with a grin as she took a look at her suit.

"But why would you have Cisco make you a new quiver?" John asked.

"Because Vanch was able to get me to waste all my munitions before. This new quiver designed so that I can attach additional compartments to it." Oliver said.

"Allowing you to add more arrows to your arsenal, throwing Vanch off." John said and Oliver nodded.

"Smart." Thea said.

"Got a hit and yes, Thea called it, Laurel is being held in Vanch's mansion." Felicity said.

"Let's suit up and move out." Oliver said as the team moved to suit up.

* * *

"Let me go." Laurel demanded to Vanch.

"Hell Ms. Lance, you don't seem to be quite as smug as you did the last time we met face to face." Vanch said with a grin as he walked over to Laurel.

"Why did you kidnap me in the first place?" Laurel asked.

"You're just bait to lure out the Green Arrow." Vanch said.

"Why would you come after me to get to him?" Laurel asked.

"Because every single one of your criminals have been visited by him since he became active. That can't be a coincidence." Vanch said.

"You think I have some sort of connection to the Green Arrow? He's a busy guy with a long list. I can't help it if they're the same people I'm going after and for kidnapping a cop's daughter and a legal aid, this time when you go to prison, there will be no getting out for you." Laurel said.

* * *

Green Arrow, Spartan, Arsenal, Prometheus and Speedy were all standing on a ledge overlooking the property that Vanch was occupying.

"I got several guards all around the grounds and snipers on the rooftops towards every point of entry." Spartan said.

"Speedy and Arsenal, deal with the snipers, Prometheus and Spartan, deal with the guards on the grounds, I'm going after Canary." Green Arrow said.

"Are our orders shoot to injure or kill?" Arsenal asked.

"Dealer's choice. Now let's move out." Green Arrow said as he fired an explosive arrow to cause a distraction, allowing him, Spartan and Prometheus to slide in on a cable arrow while Speedy and Arsenal took sniper positions.

"Make your shots count and save your ammo. Remember, Vanch is trying to get us to empty our arsenals before we reach him." Green Arrow shouted to Spartan and Prometheus and he fought his way past the guards to the front entrance.

"We got things out here. Go for Laurel." Spartan shouted, since he couldn't risk revealing Laurel's identity as the Black Canary.

"On it." Green Arrow said as he charged inside.

* * *

Vanch smiled as he heard the sounds of firefight coming from outside.

"What are you smiling about. Sounds like the Green Arrow and his team just crashed your plans." Laurel said.

"Except I planned for that. Given all the information I've gathered from the Green Arrow, I know how many arrows and flechettes he carries with him and I made sure that even with his team helping him, he'd still run out of munitions before he reaches me." Vanch said, right as the door burst open the Green Arrow charged in, aiming an arrow right at Vanch.

"Cyrus Vanch, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said.

"How do you still have arrows left?" Vanch demanded.

"It pays to be unpredictable. Now, let the woman go and put your hands up before I cut them off." Green Arrow said.

"You won't do it." Vanch said.

"Maybe not, but I do have leverage." Green Arrow said as Speedy came in, holding Vivian as arrow point.

"SCPD is currently on their way." Speedy reported.

"I'm sure Detective Lance will be very grateful for our work in saving his daughter." Green Arrow said.

"Now anyways, let the girl go and I'll let you live to face justice." Green Arrow said to Vanch.

"And if I don't." Vanch asked.

"Then your woman dies." Speedy said, pressing the arrow into Vivian's neck even harder.

"Okay, you win." Vanch said as he cut Laurel loose and she ran into Green Arrow's arms, playing the part of the distressed maiden to a tee as they heard sirens.

"Go, I'll deal with my dad and the cops." Laurel whispered and Green Arrow nodded as he fired an arrow into Vanch's wrist, pinning him to the wall.

"To make sure he doesn't get away." Green Arrow said as he and Speedy then cleared the property.


	29. Chapter 29

"So, how did it go with your dad?" Oliver asked Laurel after she returned home from being questioned by the police after then whole being kidnapped by Vanch.

"It was a cakewalk compared to the last time this happened. I just told him that Vanch seemed to think I had some sort of connection the Green Arrow, when in reality, it was just coincidences and he seemed to buy it. Thankfully he's not gunning after you as hard as he was before." Laurel said.

"Probably because you've been changing his mind about vigilantism since you became active first." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Anyways, what are you looking at Laurel asked as she took a look at Oliver's laptop.

"Vertigo. I know that Thea isn't doing the crap this time, but still there are plenty of other people who are. I need to take it off the streets before it turns into an epidemic like it did before." Oliver said.

"So, where exactly do we start." Laurel asked.

"I've got Roy reaching out to some of his less savory associates and Felicity is cross referencing all known uses of Vertigo on all databases in the city." Oliver said.

"Still, right now Vertigo is a bit of a new thing, trying to track it down will be tough." Laurel said.

"Good thing I still have one ace up my sleeve that I haven't played yet." Oliver said.

"And that would be?" Laurel asked.

"The Bratva. Anatoly and I are still on good terms right now, which means that my status as a captain is still intact, so that's another resource we have at our disposal." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"John told me about things went down between you and Anatoly. Are you sure you want to get back in bed with him?" Laurel asked.

"This time, I know how to avoid turning Anatoly into an enemy." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"Okay then, I'll reach out to some of my League contacts, since when Ra's got word of what I was doing, he approved and promised me access to League resources should I need them." Laurel said.

"That's good to know." Oliver said.

"Well Ollie, taking down a drug lord can wait until after we get some sleep." Laurel said, pulling her boyfriend away from his computer and off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver found himself walking up to a familiar auto shop.

"Can we help you sir?" one of the men asked with a Russian accent.

"I'm looking for Alexei Leonov." Oliver said.

"I'm sorry, but there is no one here by that name." the other man said.

"I'm talking about in the auto shop. I'm talking about underneath it. I'm Bratva." Oliver said.

"An American Bratva, don't make me laugh." the first man said.

"I'm sure Anatoly Knyazev would love to hear about two low level thugs refusing to aid the captain who saved his life." Oliver said, enjoying the effect his words had on these men.

"You know Anatoly Knyazev?" one of the men asked.

"I'm the reason he's the Pakhan right now, let alone his being alive." Oliver said.

"Come right in." the man said as he led Oliver inside to a familiar face.

"I apologize. We meant no disrespect to a captain. Particularly an American one. So how can I be of assistance?" Leonov said.

"I was trying to figure out where to put my interests. I decided on pharmaceuticals. I don't mean aspirin." Oliver said and Leonov nodded.

"A wise choice. Mephedrone would be good investment for you. It's the newest thing." Leonov recommended.

"I was thinking Vertigo. Newer thing." Oliver said.

"Tough market, Vertigo. Only one seller." Leonov said.

"I know. Hoping you could do me a favor, arrange a meeting." Oliver said.

"He is difficult man and he does not like new friends." Leonov informed him.

"That's why I managed to procure this for him. It's everything the police have on him." Oliver said, since he'd had Laurel call in a favor from her father to get him everything the police had on Vertigo.

"I will see what I can do, and I will also confirm that you are also truly Bratva captain. Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and kill you and your family." Leonov said and Oliver nodded.

"Now, let us drink to each other's health." Leonov said as he handed Oliver glass of vodka, which they then drank together.


	30. Chapter 30

"Thea, why aren't you looking at law schools anymore?" Moira asked her daughter as she entered Thea's room.

"Because after talking about it more with Laurel, I realized that maybe life as a lawyer isn't what I want." Thea said.

"Then what it is you might want to do with your life?" Moira asked.

"I think that after I take that gap year you and dad promised me I could have after I graduate, I might be interested in learning more about the family business." Thea said and Moira grinned.

"You're not just saying that because you think it's what I want to hear is it?" Moira asked.

"No, I'm saying it because I've grown a bit accustomed to a certain lifestyle and while I love Ollie, I don't think that he'd make a good CEO of Queen Consolidated simply because he doesn't want anything to do with it. He might end up losing the company entirely." Thea said.

"I wouldn't go that far, but maybe it would better if we had a child running the company who actually wants to do it. I'll see if your father will be willing to give you an internship at the company." Moira said and Thea nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks mom. Now, is everything set for my 18th birthday party?" Thea asked.

"Oliver's agreed to let us have the party at Verdant a few days before it opens and he's also assured me that all beverages offered will be non alcoholic." Moira said.

"Good. I just hope that since Ollie had the brilliant idea of putting his club in the Glades, I just hope that there aren't any drug dealers there." Thea said.

"Oliver's also had Mr. Diggle personally vet the bouncers at the club to make sure that nothing like that can happen." Moira said.

"Speaking of my birthday." Thea said and Moira rolled her eyes.

"No Thea, I am not telling you what your father and I got you for your birthday, why don't you go pester your brother about what he and Laurel got you?" Moira asked.

"Because Ollie doesn't live here anymore." Thea said simply.

* * *

Oliver and John were approaching the not so hidden headquarters of the Star City chapter of the Bratva.

"Man, it's been awhile since I was here." John said.

"Well hopefully while we can keep from coming here too often, we can still remain allies with the Bratva." Oliver said.

"You think you checked out this time?" John asked.

"Considering this earth's timeline is fairly similar to the old one, it should." Oliver said as Leonov approached him.

"Anatoly Knyazev confirmed your story. He spoke quite highly of you." Leonov said to Oliver.

"He should, I saved his life twice." Oliver said and Leonov nodded.

"He said as much. However, before I help you, I need sign of goodwill from you first." Leonov said.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, expecting this.

"This man with you, you trust him?" Leonov asked.

"With my life." Oliver confirmed.

"Then both of you, come with me." Leonov said as he led them inside to where a man was tied up in chair.

"What did he do?" Oliver asked.

"Something I told him not to. Kill this man for me and I will tell you what I've learned about Vertigo." Leonov said and Oliver nodded as he used the same move he did the first time around to "kill" the man Leonov asked him to and John did his best to act horrified, since even though he knew the the man was alive, that didn't make it any easier to watch.

"Satisfied?" Oliver asked and Leonov laughed.

"Indeed. I've set up meeting for tomorrow night at this address." Leonov said as he handed Oliver a sheet of paper with an address written on it.

"Thank you and allow us to dispose of this body before it stinks up your operation." Oliver said and Leonov nodded as Oliver heaved the body over his shoulder and threw it in the trunk of the car to make it seem authentic.


	31. Chapter 31

"You know, for second there I thought you really did kill this guy." John said as he and Oliver came to a stop outside Verdant.

"You really think so little of me John." Oliver said.

"More like you're expression was a bit too convincing." John corrected.

"It had to be convincing enough to make sure the Bratva believed I was doing what they asked." Oliver said.

"Fair enough, but still man, you need to dial it back a bit." John said.

"Maybe, but anyways." Oliver said as he revived the man in the trunk before knocking him out.

"Felicity's already working on a cover for this guy." John told him.

"Good. Now, we need to prepare for our meeting with the Count." Oliver said.

"I take it you don't mean wearing our hoodies?" John asked and Oliver shook his head.

"No, we go to the meet as ourselves to keep the Bratva from knowing we used them. Good thing we're not exactly as shorthanded as we were the last time we did this." Oliver said as they entered the foundry.

"Oliver, what exactly are you planning on doing to the Count when you find him?" John asked.

"We're putting him down Dig. He proved he cannot be held by any prison and he's good enough to fake being insane. We have to kill him." Oliver said.

"Kill who?" Thea asked.

"The Count." Oliver said.

"Then I support it." Thea said.

"Seconded." Laurel said, causing John to look at her in surprise.

"Since when are you on board with killing someone?" John asked.

"You forget how hard I gunned at Merlyn for what he did to Sara. Besides, the old me never joined the League and John, while I may not like killing, I also recognize when it's necessary to do it, since the Count proved that he could not be jailed and a man like that deserves nothing short of death." Laurel said and Oliver nodded his agreement.

"So, what's the plan boss?" Roy asked.

"The plan is that John and I go in, make contact with the Count, make it look like the deal's going down. Laurel and Roy are going to follow us and take the Count down when once we've confirmed his location." Oliver said.

"Okay, why don't me and Tommy get to join in this party?" Thea asked.

"Because Speedy, Adams won't drug me or John while trying to put a deal together, but what happens if he tags one of you with it. Laurel and Roy are not better trained for this circumstance, but neither of them plan on taking over million dollar companies. We cannot risk you or Tommy being dosed with Vertigo." Oliver said.

"And yet it's okay for you to?" John asked and Thea looked at her brother pointedly.

"It's not first time I've been in two places at once." Oliver said and John immediately caught on.

"He's on his way then?" John asked.

"I talked to him the moment I started putting this plan together." Oliver said and Felicity and Thea both caught on to the plan as well.

"Someone mind cluing in the rest of the class?" Laurel asked.

"Back on earth one we utilized an asset to help protect my identity as the Green Arrow. An old associate of mine and John's who can make himself look like anyone." Oliver said and Laurel caught on.

"So while this associate goes in with John disguised as you, you'll actually be with the field team taking Adams out, which will also dissuade any kind of idea that you're the Green Arrow this time." Laurel said.

"Exactly and the other reason why Thea and Tommy won't be there is simply because we don't need anymore than three people doing this." Oliver said.

"That plan is pretty ingenious." Thea said.

"And that's why he's leader." Laurel said, that last part aimed at John, making it clear that while Oliver has forgiven him, she has not.

"Okay then, Chance should be here by tomorrow, which gives us plenty of time to get all our pieces on the board." Oliver said and they all nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

When Oliver and John arrived at the address the Bratva provided, Oliver looked at John.

"Ready to become a drug dealer?" He asked.

"Wasn't ready then, not ready now." John said and Oliver chuckled as they entered the warehouse and sure enough, Cecil Adams was waiting for him, just like he'd been before.

"Welcome both of you to my humble abode." Adams said.

"Thank you. I think you'll understand if we pass on sitting." Oliver said and Adams nodded.

"Now, it is my understanding that you gentlemen wish to enter the feel good business. Might I ask why?" Adams asked.

"I'm opening a nightclub and given it's located in the Glades, I think it might be necessary to add a little extra hook to get people inside." Oliver said and Adams smiled.

"Well, as it happens, I'm looking to expand my brand. A good wine's value is measured by its vintage. The number of years it took to ferment. Vertigo is measured in lives. Fifty-six people died to perfect this high. Believe me when I say that they did not die for nothing." Adams said.

"You got people to volunteer to die testing this. That's impressive." Oliver said, trying to keep the revulsion out of his voice.

"I never said they volunteered." Adams said

"If you don't mind my asking, how exactly did you get the name, the Count?" John asked.

"Ah, it's a thrilling tale. When I first began trying to develop this drug, i need viable test subjects to make sure it worked. Homeless people. Prostitutes, runaways, all of them gave their lives to perfect this. The police gave me the name the count because when they found the bodies, there were puncture marks in their necks." Adams said.

"So what, the name Dracula wasn't available?" Oliver asked and Adams chuckled, right as the lights flickered off.

"What the?" Adams asked, right as an flew into the ground and Green Arrow, Black Canary and Arsenal slid down it.

"Cecil Adams, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said holding an arrow at Adams's heart.

"I'm merely giving the people what they want." Adams protested.

"No you're not, you don't care about people, all you care about is chaos and profit." Black Canary snarled.

"We heard you say 26 people died to create your product. I say we add one more to the list." Arsenal said.

"Agreed." Green Arrow said as he let he arrow fly into Adams's chest, killing him.

"What do we do about the rest of this place?" John asked as he and 'Oliver' came out from where they were hiding.

"Last time I checked, in its liquid form, Vertigo is highly combustive." Arsenal said and Green Arrow nodded.

"Plant charges and shout the perimeter to make sure there aren't anymore guards coming. Once we're sure the sight is clear, we blow the place and make it look like the Count blew himself up in accident regarding his vertigo." Green Arrow said as he removed his arrow from the Adams's corpse to prevent anyone from tying the explosion back to them.

"We'll get out of here then." John said as he and Oliver left.

"Smart move with the double. No one would suspect you of anything." Black Canary said and Green Arrow smiled.

"I learn from my mistakes." he said simply as they got to work planting charges.

* * *

Thea was at the mansion, watching the news as the latest story came on.

"Police have tracked an explosion in the warehouse district of the Glades to be caused by an unstable mixture of Vertigo. Police Detective Quentin Lance says the explosion was most likely caused by negligence, causing the drug to combust and take the whole building with it and he also confirms that the crime lord called the Count was caught in the blast." the reporter said and Thea smiled.

"What's that?" Robert asked as he saw the story on the TV.

"Looks like a drug lord blew himself up." Thea said and Robert chuckled.

"Bad for him, good for the rest of this city." Robert said and Thea nodded as he sat down next to her.

"So, you ready for the first day of your internship at the office tomorrow?" Robert asked and Thea nodded

"Yeah, can't wait, but I really don't see what the big deal is. I've been to the office before." Thea said.

"As a visitor. This is the first time you'll actually be there working." Robert said.

"Now dad, don't go get all emotional on me." Thea said, right as Robert's phone rang.

"Hello?" Robert asked and given the tone of his voice, Thea had a pretty good idea of who was on the other end of that call.

"I see, yes, I'll be right there." Robert said as he got up.

"Are you going somewhere Dad?" Thea asked.

"Something came up at the office, I need to go sort it out." Robert said and Thea nodded as she watched her father leave.


	33. Chapter 33

"So, what's the status of the Count?" Felicity asked as Oliver, John, Laurel, Roy and Oliver all entered the foundry.

"Let's just say that he was in an accident." Oliver said as the other him and pulled off his face to reveal the face of Christopher Chance.

"Hey Chris, thanks for your help." Oliver said as they shook hands.

"My pleasure. I've always wanted to help bring down a drug lord." Chance said.

"You ever need our help, just call." Oliver said and Chance nodded as he walked out.

"That was smart, calling in Chance, since even though I used my powers to to wipe all surveillance footage before the place went up, this also protects your identity as the Green Arrow." Felicity said and Oliver nodded.

"Speaking of protecting my identity and drug lords, have you had any progress locating Diaz?" Oliver asked and Felicity shook her head.

"No, I mean, he's already out of prison on a technicality, but I'm still working on locating him." Felicity said.

"Keep at it. I want to get him dealt with as soon as possible." Oliver said, the tone of his voice different than any of them had ever heard it, before he walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Laurel asked as John, Felicity and Roy all exchanged looks.

"Let's just say that Oliver has a personal axe to grind with Ricardo Diaz. If you want the full story, you'll have to ask him." John said and Laurel nodded as she followed her boyfriend out of the foundry.

"What do you guys think Oliver's planning on doing to Diaz when we find him?" Roy asked.

"He's gonna kill him. Plain and simple, Diaz destroyed everything that Oliver had worked hard to build and put him in prison and put a target on his son's back. He's not showing Diaz any sign of mercy like he did before." John said and Roy nodded.

"Which is why when he goes after Diaz, he should make sure he has the whole team and is well rested." Felicity said and they both nodded in agreement with that.

* * *

"So, you want to tell me the whole story between you and this Ricardo Diaz guy?" Laurel asked her boyfriend when they got back to their apartment.

"Ricardo Diaz ruined my life. He was responsible for my being outed as the Green Arrow, my team being dismantled, he had Roy abducted and beaten, he manipulated a terrorist named Cayden James into softening up the city for him by making James think I killed his son, he practically bankrupted the city and had it under his thumb and he's the one who killed your dad." Oliver said.

"Okay then, I can see why you'd want to kill him then." Laurel said.

"I am going to kill him. Plain and simple. I'm not going to give him the chance to destroy everything and everyone I love again." Oliver said.

"I haven't seen this side of you in a while. Even with Ra's, you still didn't want to kill him. What changed?" Laurel asked.

"I think you know the answer to that Laurel. You died, because I wasn't willing to kill Darhk when I had the chance. Losing you, that was the wake up call I needed to realize that if I'm not willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done, than I shouldn't be out there at all." Oliver said.

"After the time I spent with the League, I can understand that, especially since I have plenty of lives on my own ledger to. But promise me something Oliver." Laurel said.

"Name it." Oliver said.

"Promise me, and more importantly, promise yourself, that you won't let yourself get sucked so far back into the darkness that you can't find your way out of it again." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"I promise that I won't ever let myself go down that path again." Oliver promised her as he pulled her in close and kissed her.

"And when we find Diaz and we will, we'll take him down together, as a team." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"We always did make a good team. Even before there was actually a need for one, or even a need for a hood." Oliver said and Laurel smiled at him.

"The best team ever. Which was why it hurt so much when you ruined that before." Laurel said.

"I won't ever make that mistake again. It was the dumbest one I've ever made and I've made some pretty dumb one before." Oliver said.

"True, but that mistake is what caused you to become the man you are today. The man I've always loved." Laurel said as they kissed.


	34. Chapter 34

Oliver and John were sparring in the foundry while Felicity attempted to work, only to be annoyed.

"Oliver, can we please find a bigger lair? I mean the foundry was never meant to house as many people as this." Felicity said.

"She has a point Oliver. The bunker may have been infiltrated more times than this place, but it was designed to be used by more people." John said.

"Well, it helps that our friend Cisco has joined the Beyonded club, as have Barry, Iris and Caitlin. I'm working with him on designing a new base, so just deal with this one a bit longer." Oliver chuckled.

"So, where's Laurel, I thought she was training with you guys today?" Felicity asked.

"She's been feeling a little weird lately, so I got her to go to the doctor." Oliver said.

"Weird how?" John asked, although he did have his suspicions.

"We both already have our suspicions, but she's going to the doctor to confirm it." Oliver said, already knowing what John was thinking.

"Sounds like you'll get another chance at something else you were good at before much sooner this time. And that's why I'm glad I can finally say that I found Diaz." Felicity said and Oliver immediately gave her his full attention.

"Where is he?" Oliver asked.

"He's at the same place Cayden James was using as a headquarters before his death." Felicity said.

"John, you and I are going to go do recon on the base right now so we can see what we're dealing with. Once we're done, we'll plan an attack on his headquarters and take out the Dragon once and for all." Oliver said and John and Felicity nodded.

"I'll tell Laurel you're working late and let her figure out what stupid and reckless thing you're doing." Felicity said.

"Thank you for that." Oliver said as he and John moved to suit up.

* * *

After her doctor's appointment, Laurel decided that she'd better tell Oliver the results quickly, so she headed to the foundry, but to her half surprise, only Felicity was in the foundry and Oliver and John's suits were gone.

"Felicity, do I want to know where Oliver and John are?" Laurel asked.

"Probably not, but do you want me to tell you anyways?" Felicity asked.

"Yes." Laurel said immediately.

"I got a hit on Ricardo Diaz's location and now Oliver and John are currently doing recon on his base of operations to get a better idea of we'll be dealing with when we take him down." Felicity said and Laurel actually sighed in relief.

"That's actually not the worst thing I can think of him doing right now, since he's actually being cautious." Laurel said.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Felicity asked, changing the subject.

"Since no offense, you can be a bit chatty at times, I'll wait until Ollie gets back to tell you all at once." Laurel said.

"Then you can end the suspense because we just got back." Oliver said as he and John entered the foundry, both of them with their hoods down.

"How'd it go?" Felicity asked.

"You can access the footage from the suits' body cams so we can review it with the others, but I think we got a pretty look at what we're facing in there. Now, how did things go at the doctor?" Oliver asked as he kissed Laurel.

"Dr. Gill confirmed our suspicions. I'm pregnant." Laurel said.

"Are you okay with that?" Oliver asked and Laurel shrugged.

"I don't know how I feel. I mean, I figured that one day we'd have kids, but now is probably when you guys need me in the field the most, but I can't be a member of the team while I'm pregnant and even so, I have no idea how to be a mom. I thought we'd have years and be actually married before we even thought about having children." Laurel said as Oliver gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Laurel, calm down. I never thought I'd ever be a father, let alone a decent one, but I did it once with William and I'd like to think I was a good one. It took some work, but I managed to figure out how to balance being a parent, being the mayor and being the Green Arrow and it was worth it. But I'm not going to force you to go through with the pregnancy, since it's your body, it's ultimately your call." Oliver said.

"It's really worth it?" Laurel asked and Oliver nodded.

"He's right Laurel. I felt the same way when Lyla and I raised JJ." John said and Felicity nodded her agreement.

"I need some time to think about this." Laurel said.

"Take all the time you need." Oliver assured her and Laurel smiled as she walked out.

"You can't deny she had a point Oliver. If Laurel does decide to keep the baby, she'll be out of action for a while and she's kind of our heaviest hitter." John said.

"We took Malcolm, Slade, Ra's and Darhk out without any powers and we can do it again. Besides, Laurel being pregnant means she has to sit out for a while, which means she'll be safe and out of immediate danger." Oliver said and John nodded at that logic.

"If she does decide to keep the baby, do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Felicity asked.

"I'm kind of hoping for a boy, since I've already got a little bit of practice in that regard." Oliver said.

"And I'm guessing if it's a girl, you'll ask Barry to go back in time and do something to change that." John asked and Oliver laughed.

"No way, if it's a girl, then that makes no difference to me, the only reason why I'd prefer a son is simply because I have more experience in that regard." Oliver said, right as Laurel re entered the foundry.

"That didn't take long. Have you already made your decision?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I have." Laurel said.

* * *

Sorry, but this was too good a place to not stop with a cliffhanger.


	35. Chapter 35

"Well, don't leave me hanging here." Oliver said.

"As much as I love being the Black Canary, deep down, being a mom is what I've always wanted, on both earths, during both my lifetimes and I'd never forgive myself if I denied myself that now that it's finally happening." Laurel said.

"So, we're keeping the baby?" Oliver asked and Laurel smiled and nodded.

"If it was still just me protecting the city, I'd say no, but with you three, plus Thea, Tommy and Roy, I think the city will be in good hands. Besides, there are other ways I can contribute to the team besides being in the field." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Besides, for two years, you protected the city by yourself. I think you've earned a break, so just take it easy and let the rest of us worry for about it for awhile." Oliver said.

"I guess I can live with that and besides, it's not permanent. Maybe we can convince your parents to give us Raisa to help." Laurel said.

"I'm sure that my mom and dad will be more than happy to provide us with whatever we need to help us raise a kid, since they've always wanted a grandchild to spoil. I regretted that mom wasn't around to be a grandmother for William." Oliver said.

"Hey to be fair, she might've had that chance if she hadn't paid Samantha to never tell you about him." Felicity pointed out.

"Fair point." Oliver nodded.

"Anyways, how did the recon mission go?" Laurel asked.

"We got a pretty good idea of what we're up against when we go up against Diaz." John said.

"Though we'll have to come up with a more creative plan since Laurel is now benched." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I can still fight now." Laurel said.

"Maybe, but if something happens to you, think about what would happen to the baby. Besides, I have a personal axe to grind with Diaz and it'll be easier for me to focus on taking him down if I'm also worried about you in the field." Oliver said and Laurel glared at him.

"That's cold playing that card Ollie." Laurel said.

"I'm sorry Laurel, but please, put your own safety above everyone else's for once." Oliver said.

"Fine, but I'm staying here and running comms with Felicity so I can keep tabs on everything during the mission until I'm put on bed rest." Laurel said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Oliver said.

"Good, because you don't have a choice about it." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"I figured as much. But anyways, Felicity, call Roy, Thea and Tommy in now. We're moving on Diaz before he has a chance to relocate." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

* * *

"So, what's with the late night call?" Thea asked as she, Roy and Tommy entered the Foundry.

"We got a hit on Ricardo Diaz and John and I just finished doing recon on his current base. We're taking him down now." Oliver said.

"Great, after that bastard put a beating down on me, I'm eager for some payback." Roy said.

"No Roy, Diaz is mine. Tommy and Thea, you two are snipers, I want you both on the roof of the facility, keep Diaz from getting any reinforcements. John, Roy and I will take on the ground assault, but once I get Diaz in my sights, I'm breaking off to take him down. Felicity, use your powers to seal the exits to the facility. No one gets in or out until Diaz is dead." Oliver said and they all nodded.

"I can't help but notice that Laurel wasn't included in that mission plan." Thea said.

"That's because circumstances have forced me to have to take a break from being the Black Canary and quite frankly, after doing this solo for 2 years, it's kind of a relief." Laurel said.

"What circumstances?" Tommy asked.

"I'm pregnant." Laurel said bluntly.

"So Ollie's going to be a father again?" Thea asked and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, and this time, I'm going to be there for my kid their whole life. But anyways, let's suit up and move out." Oliver said and they all nodded as they moved to suit up.

* * *

Diaz was currently making plans for his campaign to take over Star City and enter the Quadrant, all of which centered around one man. The Green Arrow. If Diaz was going to take over the city, he'd need to take the Green Arrow completely off the table and doing that would require knowing his true identity.

However, before he could give anymore thought to that, the lights went out.

"Go see what's going on?" Diaz said to his underlings, who nodded and headed out to investigate, only to be cut down by arrows.

"Huh, was not expecting him here tonight." Diaz said as he saw that the arrows were green and when the power came back on, he saw Green Arrow, Spartan and Arsenal standing in front of him.

"Bad idea coming into my home uninvited." Diaz said.

"Ricardo Diaz, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said as he fired at him, only to have Diaz dodge the arrow as his men swarmed the room.

"Sir, the doors have sealed themselves and all communications are down. We're cut off." one of his men said and Diaz scowled.

"I thought you only told Overwatch to seal the doors?" Spartan asked.

"He did, but I figured that a better way to ensure that no backup arrived was for them to not be able to call for any. I'm also using Diaz's tech send out an all clear signal to the rest of this goons so that they don't get suspicious." Overwatch said and Green Arrow grinned.

"In that case, Speedy, Prometheus, feel free to join the party." Green Arrow said as two more arrows landed in the floor and Speedy and Prometheus slid down them to join the fight.

"Won't do you much good considering how you're still outnumbered." Diaz said.

"That's never stopped us before." Spartan said.

"What's the plan here?" Speedy asked as she raised her bow.

"Take no prisoners." Green Arrow said as the battle began.

* * *

Green Arrow had fought his way through Diaz's troops until he was face to face with the Dragon himself.

"You know, you coming here, it might just help me move up my plans. See I need to know who you are so I can discredit you. Think you can help a brother out?" Diaz asked.

"You're not my brother." Green Arrow snarled as he slugged Diaz so hard his lip started bleeding.

"I guess we'll have to do it the hard way then." Diaz said as the two began fighting it out, both of them landing some pretty solid shots until Green Arrow finally found his opening.

"Come and get me Dragon." Green Arrow said as Diaz charged at him, only for Green Arrow to pull out an arrow, use Diaz's speed against him to flip over his shoulder, slammed him into the ground and then before Diaz could recover, Green Arrow thrust the arrow as deeply as he could into the Dragon's heart.

"It's over Diaz. This time before it even begins." Green Arrow said as he turned the arrow in Diaz's heart until he'd watched the light vanish completely from Diaz's eyes before finally pulling it out.

"Well man you did it, you beat him." Spartan said as he and the others finished dealing with Diaz's men.

"Yeah, and it felt as satisfying as I imagined it would. He won't ruin my life again." Green Arrow said as he panted heavily.

"What should we do with the others?" Speedy asked.

"Overwatch, alert the SCPD of the scorpions' current location. Diaz was mine, but we can let the cops deal with his underlings." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Overwatch said as Green Arrow glared at Diaz's corpse one last time.

"Let's get out of here." Green Arrow ordered and his teammates nodded as they all moved out.


	36. Chapter 36

Oliver was preparing to finally get Verdant off the ground when he saw Tommy enter the club.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm really not going to like whatever it is you're about to say?" Oliver asked.

"Because of the look on my face. My father just called an emergency tempest meeting, apparently the devices have been finished ahead of schedule." Tommy said.

"Felicity's already patched into the Merlyn Global database. Once we figure out where the devices are, we destroy them and take your father down, once and for all." Oliver said.

"I've also got recording of my father confessing to everything and Felicity's also loaded the drive with all the proof we'll need." Tommy said.

"Then we need to get that to the SCPD. Once your dad is officially deemed a fugitive, we can take him out without worrying about possible repercussions from the police or the city." Oliver said and Tommy nodded.

"And by the way, I made sure that none of the evidence can be traced back to your dad." Tommy said and Oliver nodded at him gratefully.

"Thank you, but now we need to focus on taking down your father and stopping the Undertaking." Oliver said and Tommy nodded.

"I'm guessing that means we're headed downstairs?" Tommy asked.

"We are. We're ending this tonight." Oliver said as he and Tommy headed down to the foundry.

* * *

"So, we're going after Malcolm now?" John asked Oliver as he brought him, Roy, Thea and Felicity up to speed.

"Yep. Felicity, what's the status of the transfer?" Oliver asked.

"SCPD should be receiving an anonymous tip about Malcolm any minute now." Felicity said.

"Actually, they just did." Laurel said as she entered the foundry.

"You called Laurel?" Thea asked.

"No, I did not, I don't want you anywhere near the field tonight." Oliver said.

"Relax, I remember our agreement, I don't have pregnancy brain yet. I just came by because my dad called me about the tip off about Merlyn, warning me to stay out of the Glades, but first I wanted to let you guys know that you have the green light." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Thank you for that. I take it Malcolm Merlyn is now on the most wanted list?" Oliver asked and Laurel nodded.

"My dad's leading a squadron of officers to Merlyn Global to arrest him right now." Laurel said.

"Then we need to get there before them, otherwise, it'll be a massacre." Oliver said.

"And how exactly do you plan on pulling that off?" Tommy asked, just as Oliver grinned.

"I know a guy." Oliver said as he pulled out his phone and prayed the number was still the same and John mentally began to brace himself, since he knew who Oliver was talking about and Felicity had to stop herself from laughing, since she also knew.

After talking on the phone for a few minutes, Oliver hung up and then turned to his team.

"Suit up." Oliver said as they all moved to suit up.

* * *

Malcolm was preparing to make his last stand, since while he didn't know how the police had caught on to him, he knew that both they and the Green Arrow would be here soon and he would not allow his plans to be hindered when they were so close to fruition.

That was why he was now dressed in his Dark Archer garb when suddenly, he saw 3 bolts of yellow lightning and suddenly, the Green Arrow and his compatriots, minus the Black Canary, were surrounding him.

"It's over Merlyn. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Green Arrow said.

"I think I'll choose the hard way." Malcolm said as he aimed and fired at Green Arrow, who simply blocked it and lunged at him, their bows clashing against each other.

"You really thought I'd go down without a fight?" Malcolm asked.

"Where are the devices?" Green Arrow asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Malcolm demanded, right as he felt an arrow pierce his thigh he turned to see the woman, Speedy, he believed she was called, holding her bow.

"Because if you don't, the next one won't be a warning shot." Speedy said.

"You can't kill me. You don't the skills." Malcolm said.

"Maybe not, but my friend does." Speedy said as Green Arrow used a league move to put Malcolm in a chokehold with his bow.

"I'll never tell you." Malcolm said.

"Tell us where they are and I'll end it quickly." Green Arrow said.

"Never." Malcolm said.

"Guys, I finally hacked the locations of the devices, they're in the same places they were before and your ride is already on his way back to take you to them." Overwatch said over the comms.

"You deal with Malcolm, we'll take care of his devices." Spartan said to Green Arrow, who nodded as the others were sped away.

"Just you and me now Al Sah Her." Green Arrow said, calling Malcolm by his league name just to throw him off and it worked.

"How do you know that name?" Malcolm asked.

"You're not the only disciple of Ra's al Ghul. Pity you won't live long enough to learn what I mean." Green Arrow said as they fired arrows at each other again before Green Arrow charged up to Malcolm and they began to punch it out, though Malcolm was barely able to keep up since not only did Green Arrow have training, but he also had youth, speedy and knowledge of all of Malcolm's moves.

"Time to end this." Green Arrow said as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver and after seeing an opening, he jammed into Malcolm's heart, but this time, he made sure to do it so that Malcolm really was dead.

"The devices are disarmed. What's the status of Malcolm?" Spartan asked over the comms as Green Arrow panted heavily.

"Back in hell where he belongs and this time, he'll stay there." Green Arrow said as he heard the SCPD approach and was quick to fire a cable arrow to get out of there.


	37. Chapter 37

"So, Malcolm Merlyn really is dead this time?" Laurel asked Oliver, who nodded as he and the others entered the foundry.

"Yep, though I think we might have a warrant out for us after I killed him." Oliver said as he kissed her.

"Worth it to have that monster out of our lives. No offense." Roy said to Tommy, who shrugged.

"None taken." Tommy said.

"Now we can focus on taking down Slade." John said.

"Yeah, speaking of which, I finally figured out who paid Helena to shoot Thea months ago." Felicity said.

"It was Slade." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"Can you use that transaction to find where Slade is now?" Oliver asked and Felicity shook her head.

"Sorry about that. But in the meantime, we need to get our hands some mirakuru so we can start working on producing the cure." Felicity said and Oliver nodded.

"Keep working on finding Slade. Once we find him, we can take a sample of his blood to reverse engineer the cure from." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Thea asked.

"Relax and recover, after taking down Malcolm, we've earned a day off from saving the city." Oliver said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Oliver Queen?" John asked.

"I'm just saying we should enjoy the win." Oliver said.

"I can live with that." Thea said.

"I think we all can, especially since it is going to be hell at work tomorrow." Tommy said.

"Hey you can handle it." Felicity said to her boyfriend.

* * *

After seeing the news, Robert was both relieved and nervous. Relieved that Malcolm's plans had never reached fruition and nervous that his role in the Undertaking would be revealed, though so far it hadn't.

"Robert, are you alright?" Moira asked her husband.

"Yes, it's just, shocking, learning about Malcolm." Robert said.

"Robert, I know." Moira said.

"Wait, what?" Robert asked.

"Don't you think I realized what was happening after that little confession you gave me 5 years ago?" Moira asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Moira, but I figured, the less you knew, the safer you'd be. I intended to back out of the Undertaking 5 years ago and I was going to take the Queen's Gambit to China to begin trying to prevent Malcolm from gaining everything he needed to pull off his plan, but Malcolm somehow got word of it, so he sabotaged the Gambit, intending for it to kill me." Robert said.

"But he didn't count on Oliver taking it out for a joyride before hand." Moira said and Robert nodded.

"Malcolm confronted me about the gambit and warned me that if I interfered with his plans, he'd kill you and Thea to, so I did what I had to do protect my family." Robert said and Moira smiled at him.

"I'd would've done the same thing if I were in your position. But now we don't have to worry about that. He's gone and he'll never harm our family again." Moira said and Robert smiled.

"I suppose so. And now we can truly be happy about the fact that soon, our family will be getting a new addition." Robert said, since Oliver and Laurel had told their parents about Laurel's pregnancy a week ago.

"Yes and while I'd hoped that Oliver and Laurel would be married before they had a child, I suppose the Gambit incident made them skip that step." Moira said and Robert laughed.

"Still, we're finally going to be getting a grandchild to spoil silly." Robert said.

"Yes, I just hope that for right now, Oliver is the only one of our kids to give us grand children, since Thea isn't even 18 yet and while she's been growing out of her rebellious stage, I don't want to give her any ideas." Moira said.

"Better keep it down so she doesn't hear that." Robert said with a smile, right as Raisa led a man into the sitting room.

"Raisa, who is this?" Moira asked.

"Oh Moira, I forgot to tell you, I was having a new associate over to talk business." Robert said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr." Moira said, holding out her hand to the stranger, who shook it.

"Wilson. Slade Wilson. Please, call me Slade Mrs. Queen." Slade Wilson said with a grin as he looked at Robert and Moira Queen with glee.


	38. Chapter 38

Oliver was preparing to head home when Felicity stopped him.

"Oliver, we have a big problem." Felicity said.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Remember how we decided it would be best to have eyes and ears inside your family's mansion for when Thea isn't there?" Felicity asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Oliver asked, not liking where this is going.

"Well, I decided to check them before heading home and well, look who's talking to your parents." Felicity said as Oliver's heart dropped into his stomach as he watched his parents talk to Slade Wilson.

"Thea, I'm driving you home now, I need an excuse to drop by the mansion unexpectedly." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"We'll be on standby." John said.

"No, Slade will be expecting that. We need to do something he won't be expecting." Oliver said.

"Like going in blindly and without backup?" Roy asked.

"No, by beating Slade at his own game. Felicity, use our cameras to find the ones Slade no doubt plans to plant in the mansion so we can hack their feed and put a false loop on them." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"Why not just destroy the cameras?" Tommy asked, since he was the only person in the room with no experience with Slade.

"Because that would tip Slade off that we're on to him. We need to keep him in the dark until we can take him down." Oliver said and Tommy nodded.

"Let's go." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

"Mom, dad, I'm home and Ollie came with me." Thea called out.

"We're in the living room sweetheart." Moira called out and Oliver and Thea entered it to find Slade sitting with their parents.

"Slade Wilson, this is our son Oliver and our daughter Thea." Robert said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Slade said, expecting to see Oliver look nervous and on edge at the sight of him, but to his surprise, Oliver looked calm and collected.

"You to." Oliver said as they shook hands and Thea then shook his hand next.

"I was just admiring your family's taste in art." Slade said, referring to the model ship in the corner.

"Yes, we've amassed quite a collection." Robert said.

"After obtaining a piece like this, I'm guessing your family spends a lot of time on the water." Slade said.

"Not since the accident that stranded Oliver on an island called Lian Yu for 5 years." Moira said.

"Ah yes, I remember reading about that accident in the paper. You were a brave soul." Slade said to Oliver.

"I don't like to talk about it." Oliver said.

"I can understand. All that time on that island It must have been hell for you." Slade said.

"You have no idea." Oliver said.

"Mr. Wilson, since you have such an affinity for art, maybe we could show you the rest of our pieces." Thea offered.

"I don't see why not. Thea, you're probably the most well suited to give a tour." Robert said.

"Of course." Thea said.

"Let's go get the staff to open up the rest of the house." Moira said as she and Robert stepped out of the room and immediately, the atmosphere in the room changed as Oliver and Slade both glared at each other with hatred in their eyes or in Slade's case, eye, and all three of them moved into attack positions.

"What the hell are you doing here Slade?" Oliver asked.

"I'm surprised you're not asking me how I'm alive." Slade said.

"You think I didn't have my suspicions about you being alive. I hoped that you were dead, but at the same time, I also knew that with the mirakuru in you, there was a good chance you were still alive." Oliver said.

"And I take it your sister here knows our history." Slade said.

"Yep and it is taking every ounce of willpower to resist trying to take you down for what you did to my brother." Thea said.

"I take it your brother didn't tell you what he did to me?" Slade demanded.

"No he did, but it sounds you're the one who betrayed him." Thea said.

"Now, why the hell are you here?" Oliver asked, however, before Slade could answer, they all heard Moira and Robert reenter the room and they all were quick to make it look like nothing had happened.

"Now, shall we begin the tour?" Robert asked.

"Of course. Lead on." Slade said to Thea, who nodded.


	39. Chapter 39

After the art tour, Slade announced that it was time for him to leave and Oliver decided that he'd walk out with him.

Once they were both clear of the house, Oliver whirled around to catch Slade's fist right before it collided with his head.

"Nice try. But did you forget that you taught me to anticipate sneak attacks?" Oliver asked.

"Impressive." Slade admitted as Oliver then caught his other hand and jumped out of the way before landing a shot of his own on Slade's face.

"Now that we've gotten that over with, what are you doing here Slade?" Oliver asked.

"Did you forget that all those years ago, I made you a promise and I keep my promises." Slade said.

"Not this one. I promise you that." Oliver said.

"I promise I will take away everything you love before I kill you. Just like I promised." Slade said.

"No you won't." Oliver said.

"Why, you think I'll go back on my word?" Slade asked.

"No, because I beat you once and I can do it again. And this time, I'll make sure you stay dead." Oliver said.

"Good luck with that kid." Slade said as he got into his car and drove away.

Once he was sure Slade was out of sight, Oliver pulled out his phone and called Felicity.

"Hello?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity, Slade just left, is the tracker I planted on him working?" Oliver asked.

"Hold on a second. Yep, it's active and headed for his base right now. Soon we'll know exactly where he's been based in the city." Felicity said.

"Good, keep me updated. Now, I need to get home." Oliver said.

"See you tomorrow." Felicity said as she hung up and Oliver headed home.

* * *

"So, what was so important you had to rush over to your parents house?" Laurel asked Oliver as he entered the house.

"Slade's back." Oliver said and Laurel immediately stood up at hearing this.

"He's early." Laurel said.

"I know, but don't worry, I'll handle him, just like I did before." Oliver said.

"How, you don't exactly have Argus to build you a covert supermax on Lian Yu like you did before." Laurel pointed out.

"I'll figure something out." Oliver promised her.

"You'd better, but if you haven't gotten something worked out by the time the baby gets here, you're going to have to kill Slade, since I will not let your emotions regarding Slade put our child in danger." Laurel said.

"If we don't have the cure before the baby gets here, I'm putting him down once and for all. He may have been my friend in both this universe and the last one, but that friendship is not as important as the life of my child." Oliver said.

"Good, now speaking of our child, we need to start getting the nursery ready upstairs." Laurel said.

"Great, where do we start?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"Seriously Ollie, you have to at least pretend to care about this." Laurel told him.

"Relax, I was just kidding. Of course I'm going to help you with the nursery." Oliver promised her.

"Good." Laurel said, right as her phone rang.

"Hello. Yes this is Laurel Lance. Really, yes of course I'm interested, working at the District Attorney's office has been a lifelong dream of mine. Yes, I'll be there tomorrow for an interview. Thank you so much." Laurel said as she hung up the phone.

"So, what was that about?" Oliver asked.

"Apparently there's an opening at the DA's office and they want to hire me." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"Looks like you're getting back in the DA's office a lot sooner than before." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"So, why don't we go upstairs to celebrate." Laurel said.

"Is that still allowed at this point?" Oliver asked and Laurel smacked him.

"Yes, I'm not even showing yet, so yes we are still allowed to have sex." Laurel said.

"In that case." Oliver said with a smile and before Laurel could say anything, she let out a brief squeal as Oliver swooped her up into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning found Laurel sitting in the DA's office, waiting nervously for her interview at the DA's office.

"Laurel, relax, this interview is really just a formality. We've gone over your cases from over the past few years and they're all quite impressive. Even without the ones you've won with the help of the vigilantes." Kate Spencer assured her.

"Really, that is a relief. Oh, by the way, does the DA's office offer maternity leave?" Laurel asked.

"Yes of course, why, are you expecting?" Kate asked.

"I am, I'm just not that far along yet." Laurel said.

"Don't worry Laurel, the DA's office offers maternity leave, so you will be well taken care of." Kate said.

"Thank you and could you please keep this quiet until I decide to tell everyone." Laurel asked.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me and welcome to the District Attorney's office." Kate said as they shook hands.

"Thank you Kate, I can start in two weeks, since I still have to give my two weeks notice to CNRI." Laurel said.

"I understand that and don't worry, that will be fine." Kate said.

"Thank you and I look forward to working for this office." Laurel said.

"You're welcome and Laurel, congratulations." Kate said and Laurel smiled.

"Thank you." Laurel said as she walked out of the office.

* * *

"Those don't look like anything a club owner should be looking at." Laurel said as she entered the house to see Oliver working on something.

"That's because Thea has insisted that I start working on my platform for the mayoral election before there's even a need for one." Oliver said.

"Wow, she must really want you to be mayor." Laurel said.

"Her exact words were that I was the best mayor this city ever had." Oliver said.

"And yet you were impeached." Laurel said, playfully teasing her boyfriend.

"Because Ricardo Diaz set me up to be. But now he's off the table." Oliver said with a laugh as Laurel sat down next to him on the couch.

"So how did your interview go?" Oliver asked as Laurel smiled brightly at him.

"I'm hired. I start in two weeks since I still have to give my two weeks notice at CNRI." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"I knew they'd hire you back again. Spencer may be corrupt, but she's not an idiot." Oliver said.

"I know and I also checked to make sure that the DA's office still offered the same maternity package it did before." Laurel said.

"That's good to know." Oliver said.

"So where are you with Slade?" Laurel asked.

"I'm working on a way to contain him and John and Roy are currently staking out Slade's hideout so we can launch an attack on there to take him out." Oliver said.

"And what about a means of holding him?" Laurel asked.

"I found someone who was willing to rebuild my Lian Yu supermax, better than it was on Earth One." Oliver said.

"Who?" Laurel asked.

"Kara's sister Alex is the new head of the DEO and since I knew her before the Beyonder, she agreed to turn Lian Yu into my own personal supermax." Oliver said.

"Nice." Laurel said as Oliver's phone rang.

"Yeah." Oliver said as he answered the phone.

"Oliver, we got more than just the lay of the land of Slade's base." John said.

"How so." Oliver asked.

"Slade's plans are accelerated, since he's already begun mass producing the Mirakuru and Roy and I managed to get a sample of it. It's on it's way to Star Labs right now." John said.

"Great, the sooner we get that cure, the better." Oliver said.

"See you tomorrow." John said.

"See you then." Oliver said as he hung up.

"That sounded good." Laurel said.

"Yep, John and Roy got a sample of the Mirakuru and it's on it's way to Star Labs right now. Hopefully Caitlin remembers how she reverse engineered the cure the first time, since the sooner we get that cure, the better." Oliver said.

"Agreed." Laurel said.


	41. Chapter 41

"Oliver, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Moira asked, surprised as her son entered the living room of the mansion.

"I have something I need to talk to you about." Oliver said.

"Of course sweetheart, what is it?" Moira asked as Oliver sat down next to her on the couch.

"Things between Laurel and I are going really great, but I think I'm ready for a change in our relationship." Oliver said.

"You're not thinking of breaking up with her after you got her pregnant are you?" Moira asked warningly and Oliver chuckled, since he honestly couldn't blame his mom for thinking along those lines.

"No, I meant a change on the other side of the spectrum." Oliver said and Moira instantly brightened, since especially after she'd learned that Laurel was pregnant with her grandchild, she'd been hoping Oliver was planning on this sort of move.

"In that case, just what you need and I will make sure it is provided." Moira said and Oliver smiled.

"Thank you, but what I really need right now is help coming up with a way to ask her." Oliver said.

"You came to the right place. First off, have you given any thought about the ring you want to use?" Moira asked.

"Nothing too expensive or fancy, we both know that Laurel's more of a simple girl. But I also don't want to just buy any ring for Laurel, I want it to mean something." Oliver said and Moira smiled.

"I think I have just the thing. Give me a second." Moira said as she got up and walked out of the room for a few moments before she came back in holding a small box in her hands.

"Mom, what is that?" Oliver asked as Moira sat down in front of him and opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

"This was your grandmother's wedding ring. It's been passed down through the Queen Family for 10 generations and now I want you to give it to Laurel, since ." Moira said as Oliver took a closer look at the ring and saw that instead of a diamond, it had some kind of green gem mounted on the band.

"What's the gem?" Oliver asked.

"It's a green sapphire mounted on a silver band." Moira said.

"It's beautiful and the gem will bring out the green in Laurel's eyes. It's perfect." Oliver said with a smile as his mother handed him the ring.

"I cannot wait to have Laurel be my daughter-in-law." Moira said.

"Mom, she has to say yes first." Oliver said.

"She will." Moira said confidently, right as the news came on with breaking news that the mayor had been killed by the group called the Hoods.

"Mom, this actually brings up something else I've been thinking about." Oliver said.

"What, do you want to run for mayor?" Moira asked.

"Actually yes. I know it may seem crazy, but I did take some politics at each college before I dropped out I think I'd actually make a good mayor and Laurel and Thea agree with me." Oliver said.

"Tell you what, since I believe that you're trying to turn over a new leaf, you put together a decent mayoral campaign to present to your father and I and depending on how good it is, we might consider funding it." Moira said and Oliver nodded.

"Thank you for that and for the ring mom." Oliver said as he got up to get going.

"Where are you going?" Moira asked.

"Home." Oliver said as he walked out.

* * *

Instead of going home, Oliver headed towards the foundry where when he arrived, he found the rest of his team waiting for him.

"Did you see the news?" John asked.

"Yep, why are the hoods even a thing here, the Undertaking was stopped." Oliver asked.

"Maybe so, but Oliver, your crusade has inspired a lot of people in different ways. Some of them in good ways like me and Laurel, others in bad ways like the Savior and the Hoods." Roy reminded him.

"Fair point. We need to take them down before more people are killed by them. Let's move out." Oliver said.

"We don't even know where they are." Tommy said.

"Actually, we do. The same church they were holed up in last time." Felicity said as she sat down at her station.

"We're taking these wannabe rejects down now before they have a chance to do any more harm." Oliver said as he grabbed his bow and everyone else went for their weapons and suits.

* * *

"We offed the mayor and barely got any screen time." the lead hood said.

"We need to go after someone even more high profile." another one said.

However, before they could plan anything, the windows shattered as Green Arrow, Spartan, Prometheus, Arsenal and Speedy entered the church the Hoods were using as a base.

"You're not gonna get the chance." Speedy said as the hoods reached for weapons, only to have Green Arrow and his team stop them.

"Don't even think about it. You're outnumbered and outmatched." Green Arrow said.

"We're just like you. The only ones willing to give those dirty one percenters the justice they deserve." the Lead hood said.

"You're nothing like us. You're not getting justice. You're just a bunch of hotheads who want an excuse to make yourselves feel big by hurting others." Green Arrow said as he punched the leader out and Spartan, Arsenal and Speedy did the same to the other three hoods.

"Let's get them out of here and then put this place out of business for good." Green Arrow ordered as they nodded and heaved the hoods over their shoulders before heading out and after stringing the Hoods upside down for the police, Green Arrow, Arsenal and Speedy all fired explosive arrows at the church to ensure that the gear could never be used for those purposes again.


	42. Chapter 42

After taking down the hoods, Oliver was preparing to head home when his home rang.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, it's me Alex." Alex said on the other side of the call.

"Alex, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Oliver asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're little island prison is done as we agreed." Alex said.

"That was fast. Thank you Alex. I promise as soon as we get Slade Wilson locked, up on it, I'll uphold my end of the bargain." Oliver said.

"Great, see you soon." Alex said as she hung up.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"That was Alex. I worked out a deal with her to get the DEO to rebuild the Lian Yu supermax and it's done." Oliver said.

"Sounds like you promised her something in return." Felicity said.

"I did. Once Slade is dealt with, I promised Alex we'd help her out with something out in National City, all she'd tell me over the phone about it was that it was a threat she and Kara have faced before, but she wasn't specific in case the call was being monitored." Oliver said.

"Probably a smart move. And now that we have a place to put Slade, all we need now is the cure." John said.

"No John, all we were waiting for is a place to put Slade. We can cure him while he's in containment, but the only reason we've waited to go after him until now is because we had nowhere to put him. Now we do and we're going to put Slade out of action now." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I get you want to get Slade out of the picture, but we can't just charge in. For all we know, he's already amassed a decent amount of mirakuru soldiers. We have to be smart about this." John said as he headed out and Felicity soon followed him.

After he was left alone, Oliver looked over at not only his suit, but Laurel's as well and thought of her and their unborn child. He remembered the promise he'd made Laurel not that long ago and with that promise in mind, he made his choice and moved to grab his bow.

* * *

After using Felicity's tracer program to track Slade's location, Green Arrow jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he arrived at the location, which was actually the same location he'd been based out of the first time around.

"This ends tonight Slade." Green Arrow said as he prepared to enter the hornet's nest.

"Stop Oliver." a voice said behind him and Green Arrow turned to see Spartan standing behind him.

"You followed me?" Green Arrow asked.

"Did you honestly think I'd leave the building without making sure you did?" Spartan asked.

"John, I made a promise to Laurel that I'd deal with Slade before the baby comes and I intend to keep that promise before Slade has a chance to take that away from me." Green Arrow said.

"And what happens to Laurel and your baby if something happens to you." Spartan said.

"I've beaten Slade before with far less experience than I have now. I can do it again." Green Arrow said.

"Not like this. We need to undermine his operations first, just like we did with Merlyn. We take away his supports and Slade's plans will fall apart, just like they did before." Spartan said.

"Well John, I guess I'm just not willing to wait for that to happen, since I've already lost my mother to that psycho once before. I'm not going to lose her or anyone else to him again." Green Arrow said.

"So that's what this is about." Spartan realized.

"What?" Green Arrow asked.

"You still haven't forgiven yourself for your mother's death. That's why you're so driven to take Slade down at any cost." Spartan said and Green Arrow sighed.

"Okay, I admit it. I thought I'd made my peace with my mother's death, but after I saw her on this earth, alive and well, and then learning about Slade still coming after me, something inside me snapped and I realized that I failed to protect my family enough times. I failed to protect my mother from Slade, my sister from Malcolm and my son from Darhk, Chase and Diaz. But this time, I can make those mistakes right. I've already taken out Malcolm and Diaz, but I still have 3 more maniacs to protect my family from. Slade is the next person on my list and I'm going to put him away. With or without your support." Green Arrow said.

"Oliver, you have my support, but you can't just charge in with your emotions like they are now. If you do, you won't walk out of that fight alive." Spartan said.

"I hate it when you're right." Green Arrow said.

"Look, we'll come back here soon with the rest of the team, after we weaken Slade's hold." Spartan said.

"I know and thank you John." Green Arrow said.

"For what?" Spartan asked.

"For being the voice of reason when I really needed it, but did not want to hear it. Just like old times." Green Arrow said as the two best friends clapped hands and they finally felt the residual tension that even after all these months still existed between them fade away as their brotherhood was fully rekindled.


	43. Chapter 43

"So, any ideas why we're here?" John asked as he, Thea, Felicity, Roy and Tommy all entered an empty building.

"Glad you guys could make it." Oliver said with a smile as he and Laurel came out from behind a corner.

"So Ollie, why are we here?" Thea asked.

"Two reasons. Number one, I finally convinced mom and dad that I'm serious about running for mayor and this place is going to be my new campaign office." Oliver said.

"Cool. Now, what's the other reason." John asked and Oliver chuckled.

"The other reason is because of this." Oliver said as he walked over to one of the walls, pulled out his phone and pressed a button on it, causing the wall to open up, revealing a hidden elevator.

"Okay, this is even cooler than our old hidden elevator." Thea said with a grin as she walked inside.

"This time, I had more time to put something together." Oliver said as he, Laurel, Felicity, John, Roy and Tommy all joined her in the elevator.

"Can't wait to see what changes you've made." Felicity said as the elevator went down several levels before opening up to reveal a much bigger bunker than it had been before.

"Okay, this place is definitely cooler than our old bunker." Felicity said as she walked up to the new computer station, which was even more advanced than her old setup, though it was still situated in the middle of the room.

Right behind Felicity's station were 6 mannequins, each one bearing a different suit from left to right in the following order: Arsenal, Speedy, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Prometheus and Spartan. The training area had been upgraded and the armory was now much more secure.

"This place is incredible." John said.

"Yeah, this place is definitely more advanced than our old bunker." Felicity said.

"That's because when I had Cisco build this place, I made sure to improve upon some of the weaknesses of the old bunker, for one, making sure this place has more than one emergency exit and an upgraded security system." Oliver said.

"Wait, we have an actual security system?" Thea asked.

"Yep, Cisco actually made some improvements to Curtis's old t-spheres and turned them into security drones." Oliver said.

"So, what's to stop them from attacking us." Tommy asked.

"When you stepped into the elevator, your faces were scanned into the security system, granting you access, Cisco really pulled out all the stops on this place." Oliver said.

"Nice, maybe now we'll actually be able to keep people out of our bunker." Thea said.

"That's the hope." Oliver said.

"Now, I believe that you need to get ready, since in a few hours, you have a speech to make." Laurel said to her boyfriend with a smile.

"She's right, now, let's get to work." Oliver said with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later, Oliver was standing in front of a crowd inside his now active campaign office, with his family and his girlfriend smiling at him as he took a deep breath and began his speech.

"United. That's what this city used to be. It's what it can be. It's what it must be again. Now, I know that I'm not the obvious choice for mayor. I'm-I'm not a politician. I didn't even graduate from college, although, in my defense, I did go to four of them." Oliver said, pausing with a chuckle and everyone, especially his family, "I certainly don't have a traditional background for leadership, but I can tell you this- after five years in hell, I returned home with only one goal. I wanted to save my city. And with your help, I can. With your help, we will restore our home to the shining beacon we know it can be. But how we're going to get there isn't a mystery. We will overcome our challenges with help from our friends, our family, our loved ones." Oliver said and the entire crowd clapped for him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think that Oliver might actually make a decent mayor." Robert said as they clapped.

"You have no idea." Thea said as she shared a knowing smile with Laurel.


	44. Chapter 44

"While many in the city are taken aback by Oliver Queen's surprising decision to enter the mayoral race, he is quickly gaining a rapid following." the reporter said and Slade growled as he turned off the tv.

"Will this be a problem for your plans?" Sebastian Blood asked Slade.

"Unlikely, the kid maybe a lot of things, but a politician is not one of them." Slade said.

"Still, you seem worried." Blood said.

"I worry because this will now give the kid cause to dig into you after you announce your candidacy. My plan requires that no one find out the truth about you." Slade said.

"And they won't. I've spent more than half my life making sure that nothing can be traced back to me." Blood said.

"They had better not, otherwise prison will be least of your worries, since your mask can always be worn by another." Slade threatened and Blood gulped.

"Of course." Blood said as he left them alone.

* * *

Now that her boyfriend was running for mayor, Laurel decided that it was time to find to another way to contribute to Team Arrow.

Which was why she was now walking into the very mental health institute Maya Resik was being held in against her will.

"Hello, how may we help you?" one of the people asked at the front desk.

"My name is Laurel Lance, I work for the District Attorney's office and I was wondering if I could have a few words with Maya Resik." Laurel asked.

"Right this way." one of the wards said as she led Laurel down the hallway into a room where a terrified woman was curled up in a corner.

"Good luck getting anything out of her." the ward said, leaving Laurel alone with Maya.

"Hello Ms. Resik. I'm here to talk to you about your nephew Sebastian." Laurel said, playing along with the narrative.

"Sebastian is the devil. He put me in here." Maya shouted.

"Something didn't seem right about his father's death, the facts didn't add up. Maybe you can help me make sense of them." Laurel said.

"I never hurt anyone. He did it all and blamed me. The only words that come out of his mouth are lies." Maya said.

"Sebastian isn't your nephew is he? He's your son and he killed his father, your husband and placed the blame on you, didn't he?" Laurel asked and Maya nodded shakily.

"Ms. Resik, you need to keep all of this quiet, for your own safety, but I think I might be able to get you out of here, but only if you do exactly what I say." Laurel said and Maya nodded hesitantly as Laurel told her what she needed.

* * *

Laurel was now at the SCPD, trying to convince her father to humor her suspicions.

"Laurel, I'm not sure what a DNA test will prove." Quentin told her.

"Dad, don't ask me why, it's complicated, but when I went over the details of the murder of Sebastian Blood's father, something didn't add up and you're the one who taught me to pursue the truth and justice. What if they got the wrong person. Just please, compare this DNA sample procured from Maya Resik to a sample from her nephew Sebastian Blood." Laurel said and Quentin sighed.

"Fine, but only because it's a dead end and I've got nothing else to do at the moment." Quentin said and Laurel smiled at her father gratefully.

* * *

To Quentin's surprise, the DNA test revealed that Maya Resik was not Blood's aunt, but in fact his mother, which made him wonder if maybe everything wasn't as it seemed with his father's murder.

"Laurel, I promise I'll look into this, but please, for both your safety and the safety of your baby, don't keep looking into this." Quentin asked and Laurel nodded.

"As long as it gets results, I'll leave it to you. Just dad, be careful." Laurel said.

"I always am." Quentin said as he kissed his daughter's forehead and watched her leave the precinct.


	45. Chapter 45

While Lance was digging into Blood, Oliver began to focus on his first big project as a candidate for mayor, cleaning up the Star City Bay, which was currently going on at the moment and to add a little extra cheer to the mix, just like before, the event was happening around Christmas.

"I must say Oliver, I'm impressed at the turnout for this event." Robert said as he, his son and John Diggle watched the cleanup effort in the bay.

"Well, you've got people picking up garbage when they should be picking up presents. I think you missed your calling." John said and all three of them chuckled at that.

"What can I say, I have a real charm for this sort of thing." Oliver said with a chuckle as reporters walked up to him.

"Mr. Queen." One of the reporters adi.

"Yes." Oliver said.

"Excuse me. How do you feel about inspiring so many people to come out here today?" the same reporter asked.

"Oh, I didn't inspire anyone. This is the city that I know, it's the city I remember, and it's the city that we can be again." Oliver said.

"Nice. Thank you for your time." the reporter said.

"Thank you." Oliver said as he continued to answer questions from reporters as Moira approached her husband.

"Nice line. Remember the time when Oliver was punching those types of people instead of answering their questions?" Moira asked as they watched their son answer the questions with ease.

"To be fair, these are actual reporters doing their jobs, not paparazzi trying to make a dollar." Robert said.

"Still, I think this shows a real sign of maturity in him. I'm not sure what happened to him on that island, but maybe him being stranded on it for five years was some sort of blessing in disguise." Moira said as Laurel approached them.

"Yeah, Oliver going through hell and being traumatized for the rest of his life is a real blessing." Laurel said sarcastically.

"He doesn't seem as traumatized as I thought he'd be." Robert said.

"That's because he's good at putting up appearances, a trait I'm sure he got from one of you, but I know that he's different and not just in maturity. I think that the Oliver Queen we knew went down with the Gambit and someone else who looks just like him came back. Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to have a boyfriend who mostly sees my due to being arrested." Laurel said.

"You're starting to show a bit." Moira said, since Laurel's belly was starting to show the beginning of a baby bump.

"Just a bit. Honestly, I'm starting to think that Ollie decided to run for mayor just to get out of doing things like looking at paint samples for the baby's nursery." Laurel said and Moira chuckled.

"I don't think so Laurel, he's genuinely excited about becoming a father. Something I never thought I'd say without trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice." Moira said and Laurel smiled.

"Well, Oliver's made a lot of changes to his life. He's gone from drunken spoiled party frat boy to responsible caring business owner, mayoral candidate and father to be. It's a good change, though considering how rapid it's been, it's almost alarming." Laurel said.

"Though I'm sure you're not complaining." Robert said.

"Never said I was. It's been nice, seeing this side of him after going so long thinking that maybe that side doesn't exist. It's also finally put my fears of him being unfaithful to me to rest. I just hope he doesn't become the stereotype politician." Laurel said.

"What corrupt and committing adultery?" Robert asked with a smile and Laurel nodded.

"Don't worry Laurel, Oliver cares about you way too much to fall into any bad habits again, I think his running for mayor is his way of showing you that he really is trying to settle down." Moira said.

"I think that he's running because he wants to help this city." Laurel said and in her mind, she added, in the light of day and not under a hood.

Suddenly however, their conversation was broken up when Laurel noticed a drone approaching.

"Ollie." Laurel called out and boyfriend turned to see the drone approaching and it's weapons were hot.

"Everybody get down." Oliver shouted as the drone opened fire on them.

"I need cover so I can use my powers to shut that thing down." Felicity said to Tommy, who nodded as he helped her to get cover and her eyes glowed green.

"Felicity any time now." Oliver said.

"Working on it." Felicity said as she finally accessed the drone's CPU and fried it, causing it to splash into the lake, leaving everyone shocked at the events, some more than others.


	46. Chapter 46

After returning to the bunker after the attack, Oliver was furious about the attack at the bay, trying to figure out who was responsible for the attack.

"You're sure this wasn't Slade's work?" Laurel asked him.

"No, Slade wouldn't be this direct in attacking me, he's always preferred to use mind games instead, it's more subtle." Oliver said.

"Well, there is another party out there who could be responsible, especially since we've seen this tactic used before." Thea said and everyone who knew what she was talking about looked surprised.

"Hive." John said and the look on Oliver's face was beyond anger.

"No, that's not possible, Hive's plans shouldn't be ready for execution for at least another 2 or 3 years." Felicity said.

"As far as we know Felicity. But who's to say that in this timeline, Hive's plans are further down the line than they were before." Oliver said.

"If it is Hive than we need to find out where they're based and end them quickly." Roy said.

"We already know where they're based. John, Thea and I infiltrated it shortly after Darhk killed Laurel. Something I do not intend to let happen this time." Oliver said.

"Oliver, even if we know where Darhk is based, we have no idea what sort of forces he's amassed, it's the same thing I told you when you went Slade by yourself." John said.

"Wait what?" Laurel asked.

"When we got Slade's location, I lost it a bit and tried to go after him alone, John talked me down. But this is different. This time I have the advantage, Darhk is still too dependant on his magic and I can resist it. I just need one clean shot and I can take him out and not only prevent Genesis, but also stop Ra's from unleashing the alpha omega virus on our city, which means I won't have to kill him, which means that Talia won't go on a revenge path, which means no evil Prometheus." Oliver said, being sure to add the word evil to that rant since Tommy had chosen the codename Prometheus.

"Even so, Oliver, we have to be smart about this." Laurel said.

"I'm sorry Laurel, but that bastard killed you once I'm not going to let it happen again. I'm leaving in one hour after I've made a statement to the press and I am not going to be talked down this time." Oliver said.

"Uh Ollie, the odds aren't exactly in your favor of that plan." Thea said.

"That's never stopped me before and I've taken down far worse opponents than my own team." Oliver said.

"Oliver you are not thinking clearly, your mind is being clouded by hatred and by fear. Darhk is an enemy that will take advantage of both things and if you are not thinking clearly, how the hell do you think you can resist his magic?" John asked.

"I don't intend to give him the chance to use it." Oliver said.

"Look Oliver, just give us some time to run recon, make sure that we know what we're getting ourselves into and then we will take that son of a bitch down, in case you're forgetting, you're not the only one with a personal axe to grind with Hive." John said and Oliver nodded.

"Fine, you have 2 days to run recon but after that, I am not waiting any longer. If Damien Darhk is the responsible party, I'm going to finish what I started and put him down. In the meantime, Felicity, I need you to run surveillance on Darhk's wife and daughter, if it is him, it'll be nice to show him that we have some leverage on him. Anything happens because of him and his wife pays the price." Oliver said and Felicity nodded as she got to work and Oliver walked out of the bunker, with John and Laurel exchanging concerned looks at each other.

"Man, and I thought he was bad when we found Slade's operation, but now, he's totally lost it. Oliver is so determined to keep history from repeating itself that he won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to prevent it. One way or the other." Laurel said.

"What do you guys mean history?" Tommy asked.

"Damien Darhk is the man who killed me on Earth One." Laurel said.

"Laurel's death sent Oliver down a dark path and he nearly lost himself to getting his vengeance." John said.

"He got it though. In front of the whole city. He killed Darhk the same way Darhk killed Laurel, with the whole city rallying behind him. I'm honestly sorry I missed that." Thea said.

"It was quite a sight. But anyways, Roy, Thea, you two are with me, we need to start gathering intel on Hive before Oliver loses his patience. He's already got Slade to deal with, he doesn't need Darhk on his plate to." John said and both mentioned people nodded as they headed towards their suits.


	47. Chapter 47

When Oliver returned to the bunker, he found John, Thea and Roy waiting for him.

"Well?" Oliver asked.

"Well you were right about the base." John said.

"So, are we moving out or what?" Oliver asked.

"No, because we were wrong. It's not just Darhk there. Slade's there to, they've made some kind of bad dude alliance." Roy said.

"Great, anything else I should know about." Oliver asked.

"It looked like they were sharing intel, working together, since to be honest, both of their goals to benefit each other. Slade wants to kill the city and kill you, and Darhk wants the city emptied out so the Ghosts can operate without interference." John said.

"Then we move out now. Take them by surprise." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you cannot be serious." Thea said.

"I am. I'm taking both those sons of bitches off the grid right now." Oliver said.

"And if you do that in this mind state, Oliver, you will get killed." Laurel argued.

"Better me than the rest of this city." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you don't get it. If you die, then so will this city, we can't hold it without you, that much is clear. You're the one with the mission and willpower to make the hard call. Star City doesn't just need the Green Arrow, it needs you to be it. I see that now. Star City needs you, this team needs you, your family needs and your child needs you." John said, his words finally snapping some sense into Oliver.

"You're right John. Thank you. I think it's clear I can't think clearly in regards to Darhk and knowing he's working with Slade just makes me more worried, especially since both of them have made attempts on Laurel and Darhk actually succeeded. I can't let that happen again." Oliver said and Laurel cupped his face with her hand.

"You won't lose me again Ollie. But at the same time, I can't lose you again. I've lost you too many times already and I can't go through that again. We're gonna get Darhk and Slade, but we have to do this the right way. Now, can we please try and focus on enjoying our holidays while we figure out how we're going to stop Darhk and Slade while they're working together?" Laurel asked and Oliver nodded.

"You know, we do have your Christmas party tonight. A little festivities might help clear your head." Thea suggested and Oliver nodded.

"That's a good idea. And then maybe Laurel, you could go stay with your sister in National city, since she's a federal agent, make it harder for Darhk or Slade to touch you for the moment." Oliver said.

"I'm not a fan of running Ollie." Laurel said.

"It's not running, it's surviving. Trust me when I say there is a difference between them." Oliver said.

"I'll think about it." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

That night at their party, Oliver was not at all surprised when his mother walked up to him.

"I notice Laurel still isn't wearing the ring yet." Moira said and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna ask her later on tonight when we're doing the toast. And keep your voice down, you know good Laurel's hearing is." Oliver whispered and Moira nodded.

"Good luck Oliver and I have to say, this is one nice party." Moira said.

"Thea planned it. She will be very good at arranging benefits for Queen Consolidated once she takes the reigns." Oliver said and Moira nodded her agreement.

"Robert says she's doing well at QC and he thinks she'll have no problems when he hands the reigns down to her." Moira said as Oliver's phone rang.

"I need to take this. Can you give me a minute?" Oliver asked and Moira nodded as she left him alone as he answered the call.

"Hello?" Oliver asked as he heard the other person talk on the phone.

"Okay, well, now is not exactly a good time, we're having my candidate Christmas party, which means I can't exactly disappear right now, but I will send you the coordinates of my base, once the party is over, we will go gear up and if you can provide transport, we'll be there as soon as we can. Yes I will be there, after all, I always pay my debts. See you soon. Bye." Oliver said as he hung up and took a deep breath before wondering how he could've thought that maybe he'd get one night to relax.

* * *

Oliver and Laurel were now standing in at the front of the party as Oliver prepared to make his address to the guests and finally do something that he's already put off doing for too long.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, first of all, I would like to thank you for coming and showing your support for my campaign, it really means a lot, but now that we've all gathered here and are starting wind down a bit, I feel that there's one thing that I've been putting off for a long time that I cannot put off any longer." Oliver said as Robert, Moira and Quentin, who Oliver had already talked to in advance and gotten his approval, smiled as they knew what was coming as Oliver took Laurel's hand in his own and got down on one knee and Laurel looked both shocked and thrilled at what was happening and the crowd was full of anticipation.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?" Oliver asked as he pulled out the ring box and opened it for her to see the ring.

For a few scary moments, Laurel was silent as the entire crowd waited to hear her answer.

Then suddenly, her face broke out into a huge grin and though she was still silent from shock, she just nodded her head yes and as soon as she found her voice she said "Yes, of course I will marry you."

The entire room began clapping as Oliver stood up and kissed her passionately before pulling away and placing the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations." Thea said as she and Roy, who Thea had finally confessed to her parents she was dating, since she was now 18, approached them.

"Thank you Speedy. I'm sure you're fine being a bridesmaid?" Laurel asked and Thea beamed.

"Of course I am. I just hope that Sara can make it out here for the wedding to be the maid of honor." Thea said.

"If she doesn't, I'll kill her myself." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"Seriously though, congratulations you guys." Roy said.

"Thank you. But anyways, after the party, head to the bunker, I'll explain later." Oliver said as he and Laurel walked on to receive more congratulations.

* * *

After the party was finally over, the team was waiting in the bunker for Oliver to explain things.

"So Ollie, why are we here, I would've thought that you and Laurel would be spending tonight celebrating your engagement?" Thea asked.

"We're here because at the party I got a call about honoring a deal I made a few months ago in National City." Oliver said.

"Wait, National City, as in Supergirl?" John asked.

"Alex called me, apparently they've got some big operation going down and she asked for our help since I owe her for helping the Supermax situation for Slade." Oliver said.

"Sweet, we're going to National City now?" Thea asked.

"Yes, because I realized that this could how we stop Slade and Darhk to. After all, you need an army to stop an army." Oliver said.

"You want to see if Kara's team will help us out if we help them with this?" Felicity asked and Oliver nodded.

"Smart, we should reach other Central City to, see if Team Flash wants in." John said and Oliver nodded.

"We will do that after we help Kara. Laurel's coming with so she can tell Sara about our engagement in person." Oliver said as Laurel joined them.

"So, when do we leave?" Laurel asked.

"As soon as the DEO transport gets here." Oliver said, right as some kind of portal opened up in the base and a man that Oliver recognized as Winn walked through it.

"You must be Winn. Kara told me about you." Oliver said as he and Winn shook hands.

"Yeah, thank you for agreeing to help us Oliver, this portal will get us back to the DEO instantly." Winn said.

"Okay, just let us finish grabbing our gear we'll be good to go." Oliver said and Winn nodded as soon as they were done getting ready, they all headed through the portal, wondering what they were getting themselves into.


	48. Chapter 48

After the rest of her team, left to go help Supergirl take down an evil organization, Laurel was stuck back at the DEO running comms with Felicity, much to her disappointment.

"Let me guess, retirement isn't as much fun as you thought it would be?" Felicity asked, raising her eyebrow at Laurel, who just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not retired, just on maternity leave. And I can't help it if I'm a little jealous that I don't get to be out there right now." Laurel said.

"Wait, Laurel, is that you?" a familiar voice asked and Laurel turned to see her sister Sara entering the DEO, dressed in a white suit and looking like she'd just come back from a fight.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Sara said and Laurel decided to finally put all the cards on the table with her sister.

"You know the Green Arrow?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, of course. The guy who's doing more work cleaning up Star City than most of the Police force?" Sara asked.

"Well, Oliver's the Green Arrow and I'm the Black Canary. Oliver owed Alex a favor, so she asked my team to help out with the DEO's current mission. Now your turn to explain." Laurel said.

"Wait, hold on a second, you're the Black Canary?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, remember the few years I was gone after the Gambit went down?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah why?" Sara asked.

"I found my way to a place called Nanda Parbat." Laurel said and Sara facepalmed.

"You joined the League of Assassins and yes I've heard of them while I was in the Middle East on mission." Sara said.

"Yes, but I'm not a member of the League anymore, I don't want anything to do with them, but Star City was dying and I was the only one willing to do what it took to save it. At least until Oliver came home." Laurel said and Sara smiled.

"You two really are perfect for each other." Sara said.

"Yes, but anyways, it's your turn to explain." Laurel repeated.

"I'm a DEO agent." Sara said.

"So, you were telling the truth about working for a government agency, just not which one you worked for." Laurel asked.

"No, I did originally work for the FBI, but Director J'onzz, the director before Alex, noticed my talents and felt they were being wasted and recruited me into the DEO 2 years ago." Sara said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Laurel asked.

"Because the DEO is one of those clandestine government organizations that no one is supposed to know about." Sara said and Laurel nodded in understanding.

"Well, at least there are no more secrets between us and we're still keeping secrets from our parents." Laurel said and Sara smiled as the two sisters hugged.

"So, I'm guessing the reason you're not with your team right now is because you're pregnant?" Sara said, since she and Laurel had talked on the phone and Laurel told her.

"Yep, Ollie pretty much grounded me until I give birth and I have to say I kind of wish I was still out there right now." Laurel said and Sara shrugged.

"Well, it's just a few more months." Sara said.

"Yeah. But there's also some more big news I have to tell you. Or rather, show you." Laurel said as she held up her hand to show Sara her engagement ring.

"Ollie finally worked up the guts to ask you to marry him?" Sara asked, taking her sister's hand to examine the ring.

"Yep, I swear, that guy jumps off rooftops and fights terrorists without breaking a sweat, but he waited until after he got me pregnant to propose." Laurel said.

"Men, now you know why I prefer woman." Sara said.

"Oh yeah, how are things going between you and Ava?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I moved into her apartment." Sara said and Laurel smiled.

"So, should I be expecting to hear a certain announcement from you soon?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know Laurel, I mean, we just moved in together." Sara said.

"Okay, anyways, Sara, I want you to be my maid of honor." Laurel said.

"I'm insulted you have to ask. Of course I'll be there." Sara said as the two sisters hugged.

* * *

 **Sorry to those of you who were expecting a fight scene, but I wanted to add in a little Lance sister fluff since Laurel was finding out that Sara was a DEO agent and Sara was finding out that Laurel was the Black Canary. Anyways, I promise that the action scene will take place in the chapter of Supergirl's Story Redone.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Now to begin the real crossover between all three stories.**

* * *

Back in the bunker, Oliver was currently prepping the injection arrows for when the cure arrived.

"Okay, are you sure you're going to have enough room in your quiver for all those arrows?" Laurel asked.

"They're also for the others. Tonight is more important than you realize." Oliver said.

"Then tell me." Laurel said.

"Darhk is the only other thing that could possibly draw Ra's to Star City. If I kill them, then that means that Ra's has no reason to attack us, which means that we won't have to fight the League, I won't have to kill Ra's, which means Talia will never go on a vendetta against me, which means no Prometheus, which also means that Anatoly and I won't end up fighting, which means the Bratva will still be our allies. The only people that might be a genuine threat are Tobias Church and this freelancer, Vigilante, since Cayden James won't be an issue since Diaz never ordered his son to be killed and Argus never took him into custody. If we succeed tonight, then we win. The city won't have to keep going through yearly catastrophes, there might actually be a chance that I can retire from being the Green Arrow one day." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"Let's not get too crazy yet Ollie. After all, there always new threats out there and this city will never truly be safe, though I do agree with you, especially if there's a chance of turning Deathstroke from an enemy into an ally, since I heard about how you and Slade were friends once. Maybe you can be again." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as they heard a breach open behind them and they turned to see Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, Wally, Jax and Stein exit it.

"Barry." Oliver said as the two friends hugged.

"Hey Oliver, thanks for the call. Hope you don't mind the company." Barry said.

"The more the merrier in this case, we're going to need every asset we've got to take Darhk and Slade off the board for good." Oliver said.

"Here is the cure you ordered." Cisco said, holding up a briefcase.

"Take that Felicity, she can help you fill up the injection arrows." Oliver said and Cisco nodded before Oliver turned to Jax and Stein.

"Professor Stein, it's good to see you again, alive and well." Oliver said and Stein smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr. Queen. I am truly delighted to be back with my wife, my daughter and my son." Stein said, looking at Jax with a smile.

"By the way, Sara is coming through soon with Supergirl, but unlike the rest of us, she has not been beyonded, so try to act like you've never seen her before." Oliver warned them.

"Will do. But seriously man, the only downside of this is that it means that Ray will never become the ATOM." Jax said.

"Maybe, but it does mean that he and his fiance Anna will get to live a nice long happy life together." Oliver said.

"Much like you and Ms. Lance. I notice the ring on her finger and the size of her stomach." Stein said and Oliver chuckled.

"You do know that Laurel does have incredibly powerful hearing right?" Oliver said and Stein briefly looked scared before Oliver walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later, a transmatter portal opened up and Kara, Alex, J'onn, James, Sara, Winn and Mon-El came through it.

"Okay, it looks like the gang's all here." Oliver said as Team Flash and Team Supergirl shared brief hellos.

"So, what's the plan Oliver?" Kara asked.

"Star Labs provided us with a cure to use on Slade's mirakuru soldiers, since without it, they're just ordinary men. Thea and Tommy will be in sniper positions around the building, taking out as many soldiers as they can from above while also calling out any patterns they see in the fighting. Mon-El, Kara and J'onn, you're probably the only ones here stronger than mirakuru soldiers, so you'll be front and center. Firestorm, I want you above, trying to cause chaos by chucking fireballs at the soldiers, cause them to scatter, make it harder for them to rally. Iris, Barry, Wally, you guys are our speedsters. Keep moving throughout the base, inject any mirakuru soldiers you see with the cure and just take out the ghosts, keep reinforcements from arriving. Once the facility is clear, take the communications hub and plant the hacker to let Felicity and Winn do their jobs and dismantling all of Hive's plans. John, you and Alex will lead James, Sara, Roy, Caitlin, Cisco and Ralph on a direct assault to take out the remainder of the Ghost soldiers." Oliver said.

"And what about you?" John asked.

"I'm going after Slade first to get the cure into him since I know his moves and then I'm going after Darhk. By the way, if you see Darhk in the fight, do not engage him, you'll lose. He may not look like much, but he has the same training as Laurel and he also has magic that I'm the only who can resist it. You see him, signal his position and I will deal with him. This ends tonight." Oliver said.

"Great speech." Caitlin said.

"Is everyone clear on the plan." Oliver asked and all heads nodded.

"Good, then let's suit up and get this over with." Oliver said as he and his team moved over to the mannequins to get their suits as Team Flash brought their suits out of their rings and Kara's team had just come in wearing their gear and Jax and Stein merged into Firestorm.

"Let's go kick some ass." Green Arrow said as he flipped his hood up over his face, prepared to end this once and for all.

* * *

 **Okay, quick question, does anyone here want me to beyond Sara in the actual battle?**


	50. Chapter 50

Oliver had searched the entire building and still no sign of Slade, though he could tell he was getting close.

"Where are you Slade." Green Arrow asked as he actually stopped to take a minute to breath.

If he wanted to find Slade, he needed to think like him, anticipate what he'd do and how he'd do it. Just like how Slade had done with him. Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he decided to think like the monster he'd been accused of being, the monster he knew Slade was now, since that monster was born out of being injected by a drug, just like the monster in Oliver had been. The red death is what had caused him to become that monster, he knew that now. But he was purged of that poison now and he intended to purge the mirakuru from Slade as well.

Anyways, Green Arrow's eyes shot open and he whirled around just in time to dodge the blade of Deathstroke.

"I knew you'd fall for it." Green Arrow said with a grin.

"Fall for what?" Deathstroke asked.

"Me, standing out here, alone, easy pickings, it's a target you couldn't resist." Green Arrow said as he pushed a button on his bow, causing it to open up into a bo staff.

"I see you're not hiding behind your arrows." Deathstroke said.

"A real warrior looks his opponent in the eye in battle, not cowers behind distance. You taught me that Slade." Green Arrow said.

"I see you haven't forgotten everything I taught you. Maybe that means you weren't such a waste of time after all." Deathstroke said.

"But we're still doing this aren't we?" Green Arrow asked.

"You still need to pay for Shado." Deathstroke shouted as he charged, though Green Arrow dodged as his bow made contact with Deathstroke's sword as the two former friends turned sworn enemies began fighting.

"Why haven't you made a move on me now? You promised to make me suffer, but you haven't delivered, tell me why." Green Arrow demanded and Deathstroke just chuckled.

"I would've thought it would be obvious kid. After all, what would make you suffer more than never even getting the chance to hold your newborn child." Deathstroke taunted and the moment he heard that, something inside Green Arrow snapped as his vision went red with rage and he felt the Green Arrow fade away and soon there was nothing left but the hood.

"You'll never touch my family again." Green Arrow snarled as any restraint he had went away and he began fighting Deathstroke, no longer with intent to cure, but with intent to kill.

* * *

Spartan was cutting down ghosts, not trying to seriously harm them, yet, since he was using his new toy, an infrared camera visor in his mask to let him unmask the ghosts until he finally came across the one he was looking for and he was coming right at him.

"Not this time you traitor." Spartan said as he punched the ghost and the pulled off the mask to reveal the face of Andrew Diggle.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor." Spartan said as he aimed his crossbow right at Andy's heart, intent on making the same call he'd made before, but as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. However, that didn't mean he was going to let Andy walk free like he had last time. He was never going to make that mistake again.

"Overwatch, do you read?" Spartan asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Overwatch asked.

"I've got my brother and I need you to find proof of Andy's criminal activities. I may not be able to bring myself to kill him, but I'm sure as hell not letting him get away with everything he did before. I won't let Laurel die because of him again." Spartan said as he pulled out cuffs and locked them on Andy before loading his crossbow with tranq arrow and firing it into his shoulder.

"Not quite as satisfying, but it'll do." Spartan said as he shoved his brother out of the way.

* * *

Green Arrow and Deathstroke were still engaged in their deadlock battle, both of them fueled by anger, though only Green Arrow's was natural.

However, he realized that was what Slade wanted. So Green Arrow managed to clear his mind of anger and regained his focus just in time to actually catch deathstroke's sword before it struck him and using his bow, Green Arrow snapped the blade in half.

"How?" Deathstroke asked.

"Because I have something you don't. Clarity." Green Arrow said as he launched himself into the air, knocked Deathstroke's helmet off and jammed an arrow filled with the cure into his neck and before inserting a tranq arrow in next.

"It's over Slade. You're history." Green Arrow said as he got up and looked down at his foe in both pity and disgust. Hopefully soon Slade would be an honorable man again. But until then, he was just a criminal who needed to be kept as far away from the world as possible. And that was exactly what Oliver planned to do to him.


	51. Chapter 51

It had been a few months since they took down Darhk and Slade and all in all, the state of Star City was good. Oliver was ahead in the race to be mayor and even though he despised Darhk, he decided to provide Ruve and Nora with everything they'd need to start over somewhere else, a place where Nora could grow up free of the grip of her father.

Laurel was now on a maternity leave from the DA's office and Thea had graduated from high school, though considering how close it was to Laurel's due date, she and Roy had decided to postpone their trip around the world to destroy the Lazarus Pits until after her new niece or nephew was born. After his brother had been tried and found guilty of treason and desertion, John made sure that Andy was locked up someplace no one would ever find him, though it was around that time that Lyla finally returned to the States and now that John had found some closure with Andy, he decided to give things another shot with her and they were doing well. Felicity was now working on her own startup, Helix Dynamics, which was going to be subsidiary of Merlyn Global, in order to advance research in medical technology.

* * *

Anyways, Oliver was sitting in his campaign office, crunching some numbers with Alex when his phone rang.

"Hold on a second." Oliver said and Alex nodded as he answered.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, the baby's coming. I know it's two weeks early, but I just felt my water break. I've already the hospital and they're expecting me and my dad is already on his way over here to get me, since I figured with the sirens on his car, he could get me to the hospital a lot faster." Laurel said.

"Okay, I will meet you there." Oliver said as he hung up.

"Let me guess, another mysterious meeting?" Alex asked as Oliver stood up.

"No, my fiance just went into labor. I need to get to Starling General now." Oliver said.

"Then why are you still here. Go buddy. I'll keep the press off you." Alex said and Oliver smiled.

"Thanks Alex." Oliver said as he headed out to find John had already gotten the car.

"Lance texted me about it, since I'm still your driver and your head of security." John said with a smirk.

"Let's go." Oliver said as he practically jumped in the car and John drove towards the hospital.

* * *

When Oliver arrived at the hospital, he found Quentin waiting there.

"Is she okay?" Oliver asked and Quentin nodded.

"Yeah, she's with Dr. Gill right now, everything should be fine." Quentin assured him.

"Great, I'm gonna go see if they'll let me in, can you call our families and let them know?" Oliver asked and Quentin nodded.

"I already told Dinah and Sara, but I wasn't sure if you'd told your folks yet." Quentin said as Oliver headed inside while Quentin got out his phone to begin making calls.

* * *

When Oliver entered Laurel's hotel room, he found that she'd just finished another contraction.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Oliver said as he kissed her forehead and Laurel just smiled at him tiredly.

"I'm just happy you made it." Laurel said as Oliver took her hand.

"Did you honestly think there was any place I'd rather be right now?" Oliver asked her.

"Our families?" Laurel asked.

"Your dad is calling them right now. Just calm down and try to focus on getting through this." Oliver said.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's giving birth right now." Laurel said and Oliver had to resist the urge to chuckle, since he knew that he was the reason for Laurel being in her current pain, but he also knew from experience that the child she'd bring into the world would be well worth it.

* * *

It had been hours since Laurel had gone into labor and while there had been no word on how it was going, since Oliver hadn't left the room since he'd entered it, but the waiting room was getting cramped, since now sitting in it were Quentin, Dinah, Robert, Moira, Thea, Roy, John, Tommy and Felicity and Sara was on a flight from National City at the moment with Ava.

"How do you think it's going in there?" Felicity asked as she turned to Moira and Dinah, since they were the only ones who'd actually gone through childbirth before.

"Well, my labors were both rather quick, but I'm sure it's going fine." Moira said and Dinah nodded in agreement as a nurse came out.

"I'm looking for the direct family of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance." The nurse said, causing Robert, Moira, Thea, Quentin and Dinah to stand up.

"Is the baby here?" Thea asked and the nurse nodded and smiled.

"Come with me." the nurse said as she led them down the hall and into a room where Laurel was lying exhausted, but smiling and Oliver was sitting in a chair next to her, smiling as well, but all the attention really went to the bundle in Oliver's arms. A small little baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Mom, dad, Quentin, Dinah, meet your new granddaughter." Oliver said as Thea immediately rushed over to him.

"It's a girl." Moira asked, delighted at the prospect of having a granddaughter to dote on.

"Yes, a beautiful baby girl." Laurel said as Oliver handed their daughter to her.

"What's her name?" Robert asked.

"Jasmine Lian Queen." Laurel said with a smile as she looked down at the precious little miracle life had given her, knowing that this had just caused her life to change forever, yet again, and she could not be any happier about it.

"That's a beautiful name." Quentin said.

"It's fitting for a beautiful girl." Oliver said as Laurel saw the looks on both grandmother's faces.

"Flip a coin to see who gets to hold her first." Laurel said with a soft laugh, since they were all keeping their voices down in order to keep from waking the newborn.

"Where's Sara?" Oliver asked.

"On a plane here right now. There's no way she'd miss this." Quentin assured him.


	52. Chapter 52

A few days later, Oliver and Laurel were holding a small party in their loft to celebrate the arrival of their new daughter, who had been a blessing to them both. While Oliver had been concerned about raising a daughter, it turned out that he was a natural with Jasmine.

Anyways, he and Laurel had invited the team over a little early.

"So, why did you want us to come here early?" John asked as Oliver handed out champagne glasses to everyone, though Laurel's was non alcoholic.

"So we could have a little toast to the newest member of Team Arrow." Oliver said with a smile as he looked at the little girl in Laurel's arms.

"I'm so happy for you both and this is also a good send off party." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"I forgot that you and Roy were leaving to go pit hunting." Laurel said.

"We put off our trip because I wanted to be here when my niece was born. But now that we've done that, I think it's time we destroy those pits before someone else uses them for their own gain." Thea said and Roy nodded.

"Well, I guess it will just be Green Arrow, Spartan, Overwatch and Prometheus out there." Laurel said.

"What, no Black Canary?" John asked.

"Eventually yes, but right now, I think that my place is here, with Jasmine. Oliver is still needed to lead the team, since let's face it, in the past, he was the only thing keeping it together, but he already has experience balancing being a father with being the Green Arrow. I've already found a balance between being Laurel and being the Black Canary, but now I need to balance being a mother with being a lawyer and then after I do that, I need to figure out how to balance both of those things with being the Black Canary. Besides, Jasmine's still nursing, she needs me more than the city does." Laurel said with a smile.

"You're gonna make a great mother Laurel." Felicity said.

* * *

After the parents and Sara had arrived, the real party began.

"So, now that Jasmine is born, have you two given any thought as to when you're going to have your wedding?" Moira asked.

"I think we're going to hold off on that until Jasmine can sleep through the night. Once she can do that, then we'll start planning the wedding." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"So son, you sure you're ready for this? Being a father?" Robert asked.

"After Lian Yu, raising a child will be easy. Especially since thanks to you and mom, Laurel and I already know a ton of stuff not to do when raising kids." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Moira asked as Quentin and Dinah chuckled.

"Oh come on mom, you can't deny that you and dad made some mistakes raising me and Ollie. Like for example, having Raisa do more to raise us than you did." Thea said, since Oliver had provided her with a chance to rip on her parents and she intended to take advantage of it.

"True, we also gave you both more freedom than we should've when you were kids." Robert added and Oliver nodded.

"Well, at least we've both started to settle down a bit, I mean, I'm running for mayor of the city, I'm a father and I'm getting married and after she's done travelling the world, Thea is set to start learning more about QC for when the time comes for her to take the reigns." Oliver said and Moira nodded.

"We are so proud of both of you. And I love that I'm finally a grandmother." Moira said as Laurel reluctantly handed Jasmine over to her grandma.

"Think we can borrow Raisa every once and awhile until we get into the swing of things?" Oliver asked.

"She's all yours. I think that with all the other staff in the house, we can manage without her." Robert assured him.

"Thanks dad." Oliver said with a smile.

"So Ollie, are you prepared for the debate next week for the mayoral election?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I just hope I can beat Blood in the debate." Oliver said, since they'd moved so quickly to take out Slade they hadn't even taken a chance to get Blood arrested.

"Well, even if you can't, you have a new secret weapon." Thea said.

"Really, and what might that be?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Jasmine. People love babies and seeing you with her can help project the image of you being a family man, which will definitely help you secure more votes." Thea said.

"Thea, are you sure you aren't a campaign manager?" Moira asked Thea.

"What can I say, I'm a jack of all trades I guess and besides, look at Jasmine, she's adorable and I'm positive that will help Oliver secure at least a portion of the vote from mothers." Thea said.

"I don't want to use my daughter as a political tool." Oliver said.

"I'm not suggesting that, I'm just saying, Jasmine gives you an advantage and Star City knows that you and Laurel have been expecting for months. Use what you've got to your advantage." Thea said.

"We'll think about it, but for now, let's just enjoy the party." Laurel said.


	53. Chapter 53

**This chapter is going to have a surprise inside it, hope you like it.**

* * *

Sara entered Oliver and Laurel's loft to see Laurel sitting on the couch, nursing Jasmine and she looked exhausted.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Sara asked her sister.

"Nine months ago." Laurel said with a tired smile as she finished nursing Jasmine.

"Where's the father?" Sara asked.

"Relax Sara, he's at his campaign office." Laurel said.

"Who would've thought that Oliver Queen would be the one to save this city by both night and day." Sara said with a chuckle as she took her niece into her arms

"So, how long are you in town for?" Laurel asked.

"Alex gave me a few weeks off so I could help you and Oliver adjust, besides, the DEO can survive without me for a little while." Sara said and Laurel smiled.

"I'm really glad you're here." Laurel said and Sara caught the double meaning of that.

"Me to. After I lost you and dad, I finally understood what both of you went through when you lost me. But when I lost you Laurel, it sent me to a very dark place and I became obsessed with trying to bring you back, no matter the cost." Sara said.

"What about my earth 2 doppelganger?" Laurel asked, since Oliver had told her about Black Siren.

"At first I had a hard time seeing her, since she wasn't you, but over time, I began to realize that maybe she could be what I was missing in my life, since even with Ava, I still had this hole in my life, but after started to accept her, I felt like it was filled and I even offered to let her join the Legends." Sara said.

"Speaking of the Legends, do you think you'll ever get recruited into them again?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know, but if I do, I'm taking the opportunity, since being a Legend was the first time since before Lian Yu that truly felt like I'd found my calling." Sara said as Laurel smiled.

"Sounds like you were always destined to help people." Laurel said.

"Yeah, though it does help knowing that Jax, Stein and Wally are all here to, since I've been feeling guilty about Stein's death for awhile." Sara said.

"What about the other Legends?" Laurel asked.

"Well, Kendra and Carter both reincarnate so there's no chance of seeing them here, Zari is only a child right now, I researched her after I got beyonded, Amaya is currently in 1942, so that leaves Ray, Snart, Rory, Nate and maybe Rip." Sara said.

"Anyways, back to the subject of kids, do you think you and Ava might ever have any?" Laurel asked, since Sara seemed like a natural with Jasmine.

"Well, we can't exactly have kids the normal way." Sara pointed out and Laurel smiled.

"I know, but you guys can adopt." Laurel said.

"I know, but we haven't really given it that much thought. Maybe someday we'll talk about it, but not yet." Sara said.

"I guess I can respect that." Laurel said as Jasmine woke up and Laurel smiled as she watched her sister make faces at her, making the baby laugh.

* * *

Oliver was on his way up to his campaign office when he heard someone walking up behind him and he recognized the pattern of the footsteps.

"You know, considering I was trained by your sister and I'm engaged to a former member of the League, you'd think that you'd actually try to sneak up on me." Oliver said as he turned to see Nyssa al Ghul standing behind him.

"Your skills are impressive. But then again, they always were, husband." Nyssa said with a smile that caught Oliver off guard.

"Nyssa, not that it's not good to see you or anything, but this is a surprise." Oliver said as the two actually hugged.

"Yes well, I thought that you might be interested in knowing that Thea and Roy's quest will be ending sooner than expected, as I have actually been on this world for a few months, and I've already taken out two of the Lazarus pits." Nyssa said.

"So you decided to leave the last one for Thea and Roy?" Oliver asked.

"It seemed cruel and deny them their purpose, but I'm also here because I need your help." Nyssa said.

"With what?" Oliver asked.

"My father was, shall we say, less than pleased to find out that an outsider not only killed a traitor to the League, but also his most dangerous enemy. He will come for you, and the only way to prevent that." Nyssa said.

"Is to take him out before that happens." Oliver said and Nyssa nodded.

"Okay, I honestly figured that after dealing with Merlyn and leading the charge that killed Darhk would get me noticed me your father sooner or later. But Nyssa, if I beat him, what are you going to do?" Oliver asked, since he intended to give the ring to her like he should've done originally.

"Reform the League of Assassins to what it was originally. Take it back to its roots." Nyssa said.

"Maybe you could update it a bit, since while I still prefer arrows, technology can still be helpful." Oliver said and Nyssa nodded.

"On that we agree." Nyssa said.

"You should stop by my apartment. I'm sure Laurel will be happy to see you and by the way Sara is there and she's also been beyonded." Oliver said, knowing that that would complicate things a bit.

"I will. I actually planned on offering my congratulations to her, since she and I were close friends during her time in the League she was like my sister in all but blood." Nyssa said and Oliver smiled.

"I'll worry about your father later. Right now, I just want to live my life as Oliver Queen." Oliver said and Nyssa nodded in understanding as she walked away.


	54. Chapter 54

**First off, I'm just going to address a concern that was brought up after the last chapter was posted. If Oliver had just killed Merlyn, Ra's probably would've let him be, but considering he's also the one who set the events in motion to kill Damien Darhk, Ra's greatest enemy, I think that Ra's would definitely try to recruit him and if that didn't work, kill him, due to his own ego. Also, as for Talia, she isn't quite as devoted to her father or upset by his death in this universe. And I will not be beyonding the new recruits, since there really is no point in doing so, Team Arrow has enough characters as it is.**

* * *

Oliver was sitting in his office in his campaign office, wondering what the hell he was going to do about the League when Alex entered it.

"Hey you look wiped." Alex said and Oliver smiled.

"I've got a newborn daughter who seems to have a thing against her parents sleeping through the night." Oliver said dryly.

"Fair enough. But anyways, there's a man here who says he wants to make a sizeable contribution to your campaign here. He says he knows you." Alex said.

"Really, did he give you his name?" Oliver asked.

"No, but he's waiting outside." Alex said.

"Send him in." Oliver said and Alex nodded as left the office and returned with a man who Oliver would recognize anywhere.

"Ray." Oliver said.

"So you do know this guy?" Alex said.

"Yeah, Ray Palmer. He's an old friend from one of the colleges I went to, though I can't remember which one." Oliver said, since even though he knew why Ray was here, he didn't want to arouse suspicion.

"Good to see you again Oliver." Ray said, holding out his hand.

"You to. Alex, could you give us the room please?" Oliver asked as he and Ray shook hands and Alex nodded and left them alone.

"It's good to see you Ray." Oliver said.

"You to. Are any of our other old friends here?" Ray asked and Oliver chuckled.

"How long you got?" Oliver asked.

"So, who else is here?" Ray asked.

"Laurel, John, Felicity, Thea, Roy, Tommy Merlyn, Nyssa, Sara, Wally, Jax, Stein, Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, Kara, Alex and several other members of Kara's team. There might be more that I just don't know of yet." Oliver said.

"Wait, Laurel and Stein are both here?" Ray asked and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, Laurel and I are actually engaged and have a newborn daughter together." Oliver said.

"Congrats. But what happened with Felicity?" Ray asked.

"I loved her once, but it was never the way I loved Laurel. It wasn't fair to her to simply the next best thing since I couldn't have her, Felicity needed to be with someone who actually wanted her as their first choice. I was half expecting to find you dating her." Oliver admitted.

"If she weren't dating Tommy Merlyn, I might consider that." Ray said.

"So what happened with Anna. I thought that with the siege being prevented, you two would still be together." Oliver asked.

"Anna ghosted me a few days after I was beyonded. I guess she somehow knew I wasn't the same man I was before, the man she fell in love with on this earth, and decided to call things off with me." Ray said sadly and Oliver placed a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Sorry about that man. But who knows, maybe you'll find another Mrs. Ray Palmer out there somewhere." Oliver said.

"Thanks, but in the meantime, I was wondering if you had room on your team for one more." Ray asked.

"With a new threat from the League coming, I'll take all the help I can get." Oliver said and Ray nodded.

"One problem, I need to reinvent my suit, since the me of this earth never developed it yet." Ray said.

"Talk to Felicity, I'm sure she can help you get what you need to build it." Oliver said and Ray nodded.

"So, where's your lair?" Ray asked as Oliver simply held out his phone and pushed a button on it, causing the elevator to be revealed.

"Nice." Ray said as he walked into the elevator, which then closed behind him.

* * *

 **The only reason Ray is not still with Anna is because I'm going to be doing a Legend's Story Redone and in my opinion, you can't do a Legends without Ray Palmer and Anna would be a reason for Ray to stay.**


	55. Chapter 55

**First I'm just going to clear something up. Amaya will not be in any of my stories, simply because she's needed in 1942 and I thought I've made it clear that I'm taking the stories my own way, not the way they've been nearly ruined, or in Arrow's case, ruined, on the shows. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Sara was currently playing with her niece in the living room of Laurel's loft while Laurel took a short nap when there was a knock on the door. Sara considered going to wake Laurel up, but then decided that she was a former member of the League of Assassins and current agent of the DEO. She could definitely handle whoever it was on the other side of the door.

"Come on Jasmine, let's go see who that is." Sara said, since while she didn't want her niece to be exposed to the violence of the world so soon, she also knew Laurel would never forgive her if she left Jasmine unsupervised. With that in mind, Sara picked Jasmine up into her arms and carried her over to the door where she looked out the peephole and sighed in relief when she saw who was on the other side.

"Nyssa." Sara said as she opened the door to see her ex standing on the other side of it.

"Hello Sara. You still look good." Nyssa said and Sara blushed.

"Nyssa, I'm seeing someone else right now. Someone I love even more than I did you and I didn't think that was possible until I met her." Sara said, regretting having to say the words, but at the same time, knowing she had to let Nyssa down now to avoid hurting her later.

"I understand. I was actually coming here to see Laurel. She and I were good friends during her time in the League and I came to offer her my congratulations." Nyssa said.

"Good thing I'm a light sleeper." Laurel said as she walked in and took her daughter from Sara before exchanging a one armed hug with Nyssa.

"It's good to see you again Nysa." Laurel said.

"You to, though I wish I was here on a more pleasant affair. I've actually just come from speaking with your fiance." Nyssa said.

"Oh god, your father's going after Ollie isn't he?" Laurel asked and Nyssa nodded.

"I'm afraid so. It appears that killing Merlyn and Darhk didn't quite have the effect Oliver was hoping for. If anything, it's made my father more convinced that Oliver is the rightful heir to the Demon." Nyssa said.

"Well, at least this time Oliver should have no problems dealing with your father." Sara said.

"True, but still, Ollie was hoping that this would keep Ra's from coming here, not draw him straight to us." Laurel said.

"Oliver cannot control people. My father is who he has always been. However, Oliver and I have come to understanding." Nyssa said.

"Let me guess, you help Oliver take down your father and you get the League?" Sara asked and Nyssa nodded.

"Indeed, though this time, rather than disbanding the League of Assassins, I am going to reform it back to what it was intended to be, much like what the Bratva has become since Oliver left Russia." Nyssa said.

"Yeah Nyssa, I'd rather Jasmine not know that her daddy is a Bratva captain, since while there are some aspects of our lives that we'll have to tell her about, but she does not need to know that her father is a member of the Russian mob." Laurel said and Nyssa nodded in understanding.

"I think that Ollie is going to make a good dad." Sara said.

"I know he will. But at the same time, Jasmine doesn't need to know that Oliver is a Bratva captain." Laurel said.

"Fair point." Sara said, right as her phone rang.

"Hello? Wait, what. Okay, I'll be there by tomorrow. Thanks Alex. Bye." Sara said as she hung up and got up.

"I hate to do this, but I just got a call that Ava was hurt in the field and I need to get back to National City." Sara said apologetically.

"Go, but at least say goodbye to Jasmine first." Laurel said as she held out her daughter to Sara took her.

"Bye Jasmine, don't do anything too cute till the next time I come to Star City." Sara said only half joking.

"Jasmine, wave goodbye to auntie Sara." Laurel said as she took Jasmine back and waved her little hand at Sara, who smiled.

"Oh and Sara, next time you come by, bring Ava with you." Laurel said.

"Will do." Sara said as she walked out of the loft.


	56. Chapter 56

"So, what was with the urgent 911?" John asked as he, Felicity and Tommy entered the bunker to find Nyssa standing with Oliver and Laurel in the bunker.

"Nyssa?" John asked.

"Hello Mr. Diggle." Nyssa said.

"Nyssa came here with some rather unsettling news. It appears that killing Darhk didn't exactly have the result we expected it to." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, since this was still rather new to him, since while Felicity had told him about Nyssa, he wasn't completely up to date.

"Damien Darhk was my father Ra's al ghul's greatest foe. He has actually taken his death as a bit of an insult to him, though he is impressed by Oliver's skill. He intends to force Oliver to join the league or he will bring hell to this city." Ra's said.

"We won't let that happen." Dig said and Felicity nodded in agreement.

"So, what's the plan?" Laurel asked.

"For now, Jasmine and Laurel are staying with my parents, since the mansion is under 24 hour surveillance and since Jasmine is the granddaughter of Robert and Moira Queen, she'll always have eyes on her there. As for the rest of us, well, I'm going to challenge Ra's for control of the League." Oliver said.

"Um, okay, that sounds a little crazy, didn't you almost die the last time you did that?" Laurel asked her fiancé.

"This time I'm better prepared. I actually know how to swing a sword and I know all of Ra's moves. Besides, Nyssa and I are going training to make sure I'm absolute top condition for when I fight him. I'm not dying this time. However, something tells me that Nyssa is not welcome back in Nanda Parbat these days, so we need find someone to give Ra's my challenge. So we're going to be raiding League safe houses here in the city until we find someone willing to convey my challenge to the Demon." Oliver said.

"Okay, I hate to point out another flaw in this plan, but just because Nyssa is cool with us killing her father, but last time I checked, she was not the only daughter of Ra's al Ghul and Talia was not very happy that Oliver killed her father. In fact, that's what created Chase." Felicity pointed out.

"That's why I plan on dealing with Talia before I deal with Ra's." Oliver said.

"Are you sure that we can't use diplomacy?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, the League of Assassins prefers to resolve issues rather than words. I'm not sure that Ra's knows how to solve a problem without a sword." Laurel said.

"If Ra's wants a fight, then I'll give him one, but first, we need to remove Talia from the equation. I just exposed Justin Claybourne's crimes, but I didn't kill him, which should hopefully keep Chase from going down the same path again, but just in case, if we take out Talia, than Chase has no one to train him." Oliver said.

"So, how do we find her?" Laurel asked.

"I've reached out to a few old friends, they're searching for her." Nyssa said.

"I've also contacted Anatoly in the Bratva, see if they can dig anything up." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you sure you want to do that? We don't need to turn Anatoly into an enemy again." John said.

"I told Anatoly that doing this for me would square us for Gregor. We'll be fine, as long as I don't double cross Anatoly and he doesn't double cross me." Oliver assured him.

"Good." John said, sighing in relief.

* * *

"Hey, is everything okay Tommy?" Felicity asked her boyfriend as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, it's just sometimes I feel a bit out of place with the rest of you guys. I mean, I died literally at the beginning of all this. I feel lost when I don't know what the rest of you talking about. And also, I feel like I don't know my place on this team." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I'm sure you'll figure everything out, but come on, it's not like you're the only one who has gaps. Laurel missed everything after Darhk, but we got her caught up." Felicity said.

"I know, but still." Tommy said.

"Tommy, if you weren't a valued member of this team, you wouldn't be here." Felicity said.

"I know and I know it's stupid feeling like this, but I can't help it." Tommy said.

"Tommy, everyone on this team is fighting for something. Oliver is fighting to honor everyone he's lost along the way, Yao Fei, Shado, Akio, Taiana, everyone, Laurel is fighting for her family, John and I are fighting for our city, it sounds like you need to figure out exactly what it is that you're fighting for." Felicity said as she kissed his cheek before walking away from him.


	57. Chapter 57

The election for Star City's next mayor had finally come to a close and Team Arrow, plus the Queens and Lances, minus Sara, Thea and Roy, along with Oliver's entire campaign staff were now waiting for the election results.

"It's going to be a close one." Quentin said.

"Yeah, Blood and I have been neck and neck throughout this entire campaign. I just hope that I swayed more of the people then he did." Oliver said.

"I'm sure you did Ollie. And then, once you win, especially since Jasmine is sleeping through the night, we can finally start focusing on planning our wedding." Laurel said and Oliver nodded, right as the election results came on over the news.

"Well people, the votes have been tallied and the people of Star City have spoken. The next mayor is Oliver Queen." Susan Williams said and the entire office went up in cheers.

"I am so glad Jasmine is with Raisa tonight so she wouldn't have to deal with all this noise." Laurel said, the mother in her coming out as prominently as ever.

"Okay, enough wallowing, this calls for a toast." Robert said as glasses of champagne were passed around.

"To the newest mayor of Star City, Oliver." Robert said as he raised his glass and everyone did the same.

"To Oliver." everyone agreed.

* * *

The next day, Oliver was standing in front of several city representatives and he was very nostalgic for the last time he was at this moment. He was just glad that this time, all the people he wanted here actually were.

"Oliver Queen, please put your left hand on the bible, raise your right hand and recite the oath." Councilmen Kemp said.

"I Oliver Queen, do solemnly swear to uphold the charter and law of Star City and faithfully and impartially perform and discharge the duties of the office of mayor according to the law and to the very best of my ability." Oliver said, reciting those lines for the second time in his life.

"Congratulations, Mayor Queen." Kemp said and Oliver had to admit, he'd missed hearing the word mayor before his name.

"Thank you." Oliver said as he smiled for the cameras as the inauguration came to an end and his girlfriend walked up to him, their daughter in her arms.

"It was nice to actually get to see you become mayor this time." Laurel said as she gave Jasmine to Oliver.

"Yeah, it was nice to have the family here, though Thea was absent this time to." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"She'll be back soon." Laurel said as Sebastian Blood approached him.

"Oliver." Blood said, holding out his hand, which Oliver used the arm not holding his daughter to shake.

"You were a worthy opponent. I think you would've made a good mayor." Oliver said, trying to keep the bile down as he said it.

"Well the people of Star City spoke and I guess they decided you were the best man for the job." Sebastian said.

"I guess so. No hard feelings?" Oliver asked.

"Of course not." Blood assured him as he walked away.

"We need to keep an eye on him. We've been so focused on other threats that Blood has been allowed to operate too freely." Oliver said and Laurel nodded her agreement.

"It won't be easy getting the intel we need. The last time I went digging into Blood, I lost my job and considering that you just became mayor, you don't have enough pull yet to smooth things over for me and I don't want you to, since it would look like nepotism." Laurel said.

"We'll figure something out. But in the meantime, let's just enjoy the fact that things are going our way. For now anyways." Oliver said.

"Yeah, until you charge into Nanda Parbat and demand to fight Nyssa's father in a duel to the death." Laurel said quietly.

"First off, that's not what I'm planning to do, but secondly, when I face Ra's I will win. Just like I did last time." Oliver said.

"I know, but Ollie, you of all people know what losing the people I love does to me. You saw what losing Tommy and Sara did to me. I nearly lost myself in my grief and if I lost you, I don't what I would do." Laurel said.

"You won't lose me. Ever. You're stuck with me." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"I hope so. After all, that is what I signed up for." Laurel said as she held up her ring before the two of them kissed.


	58. Chapter 58

Oliver was currently in the bunker when he heard someone walk up to him.

"You know Oliver, next time you want to get in contact with me, there are less extreme methods of doing so." Talia al Ghul said as she walked up to him.

"Well Talia, I would've called but you don't have a phone." Oliver said.

"What do you want?" Talia asked.

"I led the charge that killed Damien Darhk. As Ra's daughter, I'm sure that name means something to you." Oliver said.

"My father's most bitter rival. He will come for you." Talia said.

"Your sister Nyssa has already told me of that. Since I have no desire to join the League, it will come to a standoff between me and him. You know what that means." Oliver said.

"He will kill you." Talia said.

"Don't be so sure. But if I kill him, I need to know that you won't try and take revenge." Oliver said.

"I may have split away from him, but he's still my father. If you kill him, I will come after you." Talia said.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that." Oliver said as he pulled out a sword and thrusted at Talia, who managed to pull out her own and counter.

"Funny, I don't recall teaching you how to use swords." Talia said.

"I've picked up a few more lessons since then." Oliver said as he put his training from Nyssa, Malcolm and Ra's to good use.

"Your technique is impressive." Talia admitted as she did her best to keep up with Oliver.

"Only the student to defeat the master. Though your sister's the one to thank for my sword skills." Oliver said.

"Speaking of me." Nyssa said as she entered the bunker.

"No Nyssa, she's mine." Oliver said, since he was the one who Talia had betrayed. He trusted her and yet she still stabbed him in the back and nearly destroyed the basis of his crusade.

"Not wise Oliver. But then again, you were never very bright." Talia said as the two continued to fight.

"Says the woman who came here to my home turf with no backup." Oliver said.

"Oh, but I did." Talia said with a grin as more of her forces jumped down from where they were hiding in the rafters, all of them with swords drawn.

"Can I intervene now?" Nyssa asked.

"By all means." Oliver said as Nyssa then joined in the fray.

* * *

Oliver deadlocked with Talia, who despite all of his training, was managing to keep up with him.

"You cannot beat me Oliver." Talia said.

"Yeah, never say that to me, since as soon as you do." Oliver said as he knocked the sword out of her hand and kicked her feet out from under her, "I prove you wrong."

The fighting stilled as the disciples watched Oliver hold their leader at sword point.

"You're never going to stop are you Talia?" Oliver asked.

"No, I will not allow you to kill my father." Talia said.

Oliver looked over at Nyssa, who nodded.

"And I can not allow you to interfere or hurt those I love." Oliver said as he raised his sword and Talia prepared herself for the final blow, however, instead of dying, she screamed in pain as Oliver cut off her hand.

"I'm not going to kill you Talia. If only because that's not my call to make. Nyssa, take custody of her. Once we're done with your father and the League is yours, you can decide Talia's fate." Oliver said and Nyssa nodded.

"I will personally take her Lian Yu. Even with her training, she cannot escape that, especially with only one hand." Nyssa said as Talia's students knelt before Oliver.

"What are you doing?" Talia demanded.

"We are loyal to the strong. You have been bested in battle and by your own law, our loyalty shifts to the one who defeated you." One of the students said.

"I don't want your loyalty. But I can transfer your leadership to someone else right?" Oliver asked and the student nodded.

"Nyssa, how would you like control over your sister's army?" Oliver asked and Nyssa grinned.

"I would love it." Nyssa said as the students then turned to Nyssa, waiting their orders.

"Return to your sanctuary and inform the others of these actions and wait until I call upon you before leaving." Nyssa said and the students nodded before getting up and leaving as Nyssa took custody of her sister.

"How long I have waited for this day. To have you at my mercy." Nyssa said.

"You did not best me. You do not own this victory." Talia said.

"Says the one who has lost everything she has built for herself." Nyssa said as she forced Talia up and managed to restrain her before forcing her out of the bunker.


	59. Chapter 59

"Tommy, what a surprise." Felicity said as she opened the door of her apartment to let him in.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced." Tommy said.

"It's fine. Is everything alright?" Felicity asked.

"Not really. I took your advice and tried to figure out my place on the team." Tommy said.

"And." Felicity said, though she had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"It turns I don't have one. No matter what angle I look at it from, I don't have a place on the team. Everyone else does. Oliver's the leader and the mayor of the city, Laurel is his right hand and John is his left, you're tech support, Thea's financial support, Roy's a street informant, everyone else has a role to play on the team but me." Tommy said.

"So you're leaving the team?" Felicity asked.

"Not just the team. I've decided to relocate Merlyn Global's headquarters to Opal City, have a fresh start. Don't worry, Helix Dynamics will remain here so you can continue your job on Team Arrow." Tommy assured her.

"What about us?" Felicity asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Come on Felicity, I think we both know that ever since we were beyonded, things between us just didn't work anymore." Tommy said and Felicity nodded, since they had been growing further apart.

"So, it's over then?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Tommy said.

"Get out." Felicity said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I said get out." Felicity said, her eyes glowing, reminding Tommy that she had powers and with that, he wasted no time in rushing out.

* * *

"So, you're sure you want to leave man?" Oliver asked Tommy when he told him of his choice in his loft.

"I feel like I need to in order to figure out who I am. You of all people can understand that." Tommy said.

"Believe me I do and to quote my friend Barry Allen, every hero has their own journey. If yours is taking you down a new path, you owe it to yourself to go." Oliver said and Tommy said.

"Thanks man." Tommy said as they hugged.

"Just promise you'll keep in touch and you'll visit. You may be leaving the team, but Jasmine is still going to need her uncle Tommy in her life." Oliver said and Tommy smiled.

"Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back for the wedding." Tommy assured him as Laurel came downstairs, Jasmine in her arms.

"Someone wanted to say goodbye before you left." Laurel said with a smile as she handed the baby over to Tommy, who smiled.

"Oh, she's gotten so big already." Tommy said as he held his goddaughter in his arms.

"I know that things with you and Felicity didn't end up working out, I'm willing to bet that you'll need to get all new electronics in Opal City after dumping her, but I do hope you can find someone where you can have this Tommy." Laurel said.

"You know, there was once a time i thought that might be with you." Tommy said.

"Yeah, but I guess somethings are meant to be and somethings just aren't. But Tommy, we may not be together, but you will always be an important part of my life." Laurel said as she then kissed his cheek.

"I gotta get going soon." Tommy said as he kissed Jasmine's cheek.

"Wave goodbye to Uncle Tommy." Laurel said as she took her daughter back from Tommy and waved her little hand at him.

"Bye." Tommy said as he walked out the door.

"You think he'll be okay?" Laurel asked Oliver.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I don't blame him for wanting a fresh start somewhere else." Oliver said.

"Me neither, but still, it's going to be weird not having him here." Laurel said.

"Maybe, but at least this time, we can still call him." Oliver said.

"True, now, Mr. Mayor, I believe we need to get back to not only planning our wedding, but also planning to defeat Ra's al Ghul." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

 **I know this chapter seemed a little out of track, but since Tommy is one of those characters that I haven't really been able to write for lately, I decided that this might be a good time to write him out. I'm open to suggestions for a new pairing for Felicity, both male and female.**


	60. Chapter 60

Oliver and Nyssa were sparring in the bunker, both of them putting their all into it, not showing any mercy as their swords clashed so quickly, sparks flew while Felicity tried to work at the computers, though she was trying hard not to be distracted like she had so many times before, but this time, it was for different reasons.

Oliver saw his opening, kicked Nyssa's feet out from under her, grabbed her sword and held her at sword point with her own weapon.

"And that's your life." Oliver said as he put his swords down.

"Either you're improving or I'm getting lazy." Nyssa said.

"More like you're distracted. Your mind clearly wasn't entirely in the game." Oliver said.

"Fair point." Nyssa said.

"Still, I think that when your father does eventually arrive in Star City, I'll be ready to face him." Oliver said.

"I'm surprised he hasn't come around yet. After all, we sent him Talia's hand. If my father isn't baited by that, I don't know what will bait him." Nyssa said.

"Actually, I think it just worked." Felicity said, getting their attention as they walked over to her.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"I'm pretty Ra's is trying to bait you, since I just caught someone in League gear on one of our security cameras and I think we all know that the League is too sneaky for that to happen on accident." Felicity said.

"Indeed. My father is sending a message to you." Nyssa said.

"Then let's not keep him waiting. Where was this taken?" Oliver asked.

"The same place where Nyssa was based during the League civil war." Felicity said.

"Let's go. Call John, tell him to meet us there." Oliver said and Felicity nodded as he and Nyssa moved to suit up.

* * *

"Before we go in there, I think you should know, I've changed my mind about something." Nyssa said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I think I shall disband the League again after all. I remember that I was much happier and much more free after I disbanded it." Nyssa said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it is my choice." Nyssa said and Oliver nodded in understanding.

"Okay then, let's do this." Oliver said as John joined them and they headed into the warehouse to find Ra's al Ghul waiting for him.

"I understand you've been trying to get my attention Mr. Queen. I was hoping to recruit you. But killing my daughter, I have no choice but to kill you." Ra's said.

"Talia's still alive. She challenged me when I asked her to leave me be, regardless of the outcome of our encounter. She refused and I took her hand, when I could've taken her head." Oliver said.

"I see. Well, remarkable, I'll give you that. But anyways, why did you go to all the trouble?" Ra's asked.

"I told him you were coming for him father. Because his beloved is Laurel Lance, a woman who treated me more like a sister than a friend. I couldn't betray her." Nyssa said.

"And where is Ta-er al Safar. I'd imagine she'd want to be here. Or is she too cowardly to face me." Ra's asked.

"More like she has other responsibilities in her life. But now let's get down to business. I have made a good life for myself here in Star City. I'm the mayor, I'm getting married, I have a child and I have no desire to give that up. My answer to joining the League is no." Oliver said.

"You make it sound like you actually have a choice. You will join the League or your loved ones will suffer." Ra's said.

"Not if you wish to abide by League tradition." Oliver said.

"Meaning?" Ra's asked.

"I challenge you to a trial by combat. If I win, the league leaves Star City forever and vows never to mess with me or my family again." Oliver said.

"Very well. I hope you have your affairs in order." Ra's said.

"Are we going to fight or what?" Oliver asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I was very impressed by your skills, but fighting you would be a waste of my time. Therefore I will have someone else fight you for me. Sarab." Ra's said as Maseo approached him.

"Too much of a coward to fight me yourself?" Oliver demanded, though he thought that this might work out in everyone's favor.

"More like I don't see the need to waste my time." Ra's said.

"I beat him, our agreement still stands?" Oliver asked.

"You have my word. You already have my respect for killing Al Sah her and leading the charge that led to the death of Damien Darhk. If you defeat Sarab, I will honor my end of the deal and leave your city in peace and the League will never return here unless it is necessary for a mission." Ra's assured him.

"Okay then, let's do this." Oliver said as he and Maseo both removed their jackets and undershirts so they were shirtless.

"You sure you want to fight me Oliver?" Maseo asked.

"I wish you hadn't left Maseo. But at least this way, you can see your son again." Oliver said, since Akio had still died in this timeline.

They were both handed swords as they took fighting positions.

"Begin." Ra's said as the two former friends charged at each other.


	61. Chapter 61

Maseo was doing his best to keep up with Oliver, but he was clearly outmatched. Oliver's skills with a blade were far beyond anything he'd ever fought before.

"Impressive. It is a pity that he will never join the League, because he would've made a fine heir." Ra's said.

"You'd give away my birthright to him?" Nyssa asked disgusted.

"You renounced your claim to the Demon's head when you betrayed me Nyssa. You are lucky I have not killed you yet." Ra's said as suddenly, the sound of a sword dropping was heard and they both turned to see Oliver holding Maseo with his sword at his throat.

"Touch her, this building will run red not only with Maseo's blood, but the blood of all your horsemen. I protect my own and Nyssa is one of my own now." Oliver said.

"Don't listen to him master. I will die at your command." Sarab said.

"Enough." Ra's said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You have proven your superior skills and while Sarab may have failed, it is clearly because he fought a superior opponent. However, his failure will be met by more complicated matters than death. Sarab, I release you from the League. Never again practice it's way or you will die." Ra's said, much to all their surprise.

"No, please, I beg of you." Maseo begged.

"No, you failed. Had it not been for my intervention, Oliver Queen would've killed you. Wouldn't you?" Ra's asked.

"Maseo may have been my friend once, but now he's my enemy and I will do whatever I must to defend my city. Just as you will do what you must to defend the League." Oliver said.

"You bested my champion in battle. I will uphold my end of the bargain, but tell Laurel Lance that she is never to call on the resources of the League again. Otherwise she will be reconscripted into its service." Ra's said.

"I'll pass along the message." Oliver said.

"Nyssa, come, we must discuss your punishment." Ra's said.

"No father, I am not going back to Nanda Parbat with you. I'm staying here with my friends, those treat me like an equal because of who I am, not who my father is." Nyssa said.

"You cannot walk away from your fate." Ra's said.

"You said it yourself, I am no longer heir to the demon. Therefore, the league is no longer my fate." Nyssa countered.

"You are disgraceful." Ra's said.

"You always saw me as a disgrace. At least now you're honest about it." Nyssa said as Oliver prepared to strike Ra's down in defense of Nyssa.

"If you do this, you will have nothing. No family, no support, no money, nothing. Just like you are." Ra's said.

"I'd rather that and be free of you and than have what you can offer, but still be your prisoner." Nyssa spat out, happy that she was finally standing up to her father.

"If I were you, I'd get out before someone says or does something they'll regret later." Oliver said.

"Very well, we shall take our leave of Star City and as I promised, we shall not return to bother you again. But Nyssa, know this, should you ever show your face in Nanda Parbat again, it will lead to your death." Ra's promised her as he walked out and Maseo than rose and glared at Oliver.

"You have any idea what you cost me Oliver?" Maseo asked.

"I spared your life out of respect. Maseo. Not for you. But for Tatsu. Remember, the woman was grieving just as much as you were when you left her alone like a coward. You ran from her. You never deserved Maseo. And Akio would be ashamed if he saw what you've done in his name." Oliver said angrily.

"Why you." Maseo as both Oliver and Nyssa held up their swords.

"You're outnumbered and outmatched Maseo. Get out of the city and try to put your life back together. But if I ever see you again, especially with hostile intentions, I will kill you and this time, I won't show restraint." Oliver said darkly and the look in his eyes was enough to intimidate Maseo into reluctantly agreeing as he walked away.

"You think he will do as you say?" Nyssa asked him.

"He knows better than to cross me. But now, we need to decide what to do about Talia." Oliver said.

"I've sent her forces to my father and told them to tell him that he could decide what to do with her." Nyssa said and Oliver nodded.

"Speaking of your father, are you okay with what you said?" Oliver asked.

"Honestly, to have finally stood up to him, it feels exhilarating. Though I hope you do not mind that I plan to stay here in Star City. Since I'm sure all my funds from League are now frozen, I have no way to leave anyways." Nyssa said.

"Nyssa, unlike the rest of your family, you are always welcome here." Oliver assured her as they then headed back to the bunker.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Laurel asked as she, John and Felicity saw Oliver and Nyssa enter the bunker after the fight with Ra's.

"Well, we confronted Ra's and he actually had me fight Maseo in his place, I won, though Ra's stopped me from killing him, he released both Maseo and Nyssa and we no longer have to worry about him." Oliver said.

"Wait, you're free from the League?" Laurel asked, knowing how long Nyssa had wanted that for.

"Yes and since I am no longer welcome in Nanda Parbat and I no longer have access to the League's resources, I was planning on staying here in the city." Nyssa said and Laurel beamed at her old friend.

"However, we need to put Nyssa joining the team again to a vote." Oliver said.

"Okay." John said.

"All in favor?" Oliver asked as he, Laurel, John and Felicity all raised their hands.

"Hey, do we get a vote?" Thea asked as she and Roy joined them.

"You guys are back." Oliver said.

"Yeah, since Nyssa destroyed two of the pits already, it really cut back the amount of time we had to spend hunting. Thank you for that. And for the record, despite how many times you've held me hostage, I support you to." Thea said as she raised her hand.

"Better fighting with you than against you." Roy said as he raised his hand as well.

"Thank you." Nyssa said.

"Looks like we got the whole team back together. Except, well Tommy." Laurel said, noticing the look on Felicity's face.

"Am I missing something here?" Thea asked.

"Tommy dumped Felicity and left the team and Star City. I understood his reasons, but still." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"Anyways, Nyssa, do you have any ideas on where you're going to stay?" Laurel asked.

"I was planning on staying here until I could make some money." Nyssa said.

"Actually, I have a spare room at my apartment you can stay in." Felicity offered, much to their surprise.

"Are you sure?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm sure you don't take up much space." Felicity said.

"I do not. Okay then." Nyssa said and Oliver nodded.

"Well that's enough for tonight, Laurel and I have a daughter to get back to." Oliver said as they all dispersed.


	62. Chapter 62

That night, Felicity showed Nyssa into her apartment.

"Just as luxurious as it was before." Nyssa said.

"Yeah, my pay from Merlyn Global is still pretty good, especially since I now run one of its subsidiaries, Helix Dynamics." Felicity said.

"Thank you for offering me your home." Nyssa said.

"My pleasure. I mean we both have something in common." Felicity said.

"And what might that be?" Nyssa asked.

"We were both married to Oliver Queen." Felicity said a bit bitterly.

"You miss him don't you." Nyssa asked.

"I can't deny that there are times, even when I was with Tommy that I wished that I was still the one Oliver was in love with." Felicity admitted.

"Why not tell him that?" Nyssa asked.

"Because I'm terrified of what Laurel would do to me if I did." Felicity said and Nyssa chuckled.

"Fair point." Nyssa conceded.

"But also, I've seen the way he looks at her, it's in a way he's never looked at me before. And honestly, Laurel's a better influence on him, she brings out the best in Oliver and he does the same for her. But I could never truly be that for him and he couldn't for me. I may not like it, but Oliver and I were never going to work out in the long run." Felicity said.

"Well, from what I can tell, I'd say it's his loss, but considering I was Laurel's friend on Earth One and here, I have to say that she is well worth it." Nyssa said.

"Anyways, you know your way around here. Guest room is down the hall and help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Felicity said and Nyssa nodded as Felicity headed up to her room.

* * *

At the same time, Oliver and Laurel were climbing into bed together in their loft, Laurel curling up happily in Oliver's arms.

"I can't remember the last time I saw or felt you look so at peace. I think it was before the Gambit." Laurel said.

"Why shouldn't I. the city is safe and in a few weeks, I'm mayor of this city, we have a beautiful daughter and in 6 weeks, we're finally getting married." Oliver said with a smile, since it was currently early April and they'd decided to get married on May 20th.

"You're right, it is perfect. Especially since tomorrow is the first birthday I'm going to enjoy in a long time." Laurel said with a smile and Oliver kissed her.

"And I promise that it will be the best birthday you've had in a long time. I owe you that much." Oliver said as Laurel rolled over to face him in bed.

"You don't owe me a thing. You've already given me more than enough. But, why don't you give me a sneak preview of one of your gifts to me now?" Laurel asked with a smile as Oliver just smiled back at her as he rolled on top of her and kissed her.


	63. Chapter 63

The next morning, Laurel woke up to the smell of bacon and smiled as she remembered that today was her birthday and she knew that this would be the first birthday in a while that she'd actually enjoy, since she'd taken the day off from the DA's office, or more like Kate Spencer had insisted that she did, probably because she knew that Laurel was the biggest threat to her job as the DA. Which reminded her. She needed to find proof of how corrupt Kate was.

Anyways, before Laurel could think about it any longer, the bedroom door opened and Oliver entered their room, a breakfast tray in his arms.

"Happy birthday baby." Oliver said as he placed the tray down in her lap and then kissed her lips.

"Thank you." Laurel said as she began eating.

"So, what's your plan for today since I know Kate Spencer forced you to take your birthday off." Oliver said, rolling his eyes at that.

"Thea and Felicity are taking me out for a spa day, since Raisa is watching Jasmine for today and you have to be at City Hall." Laurel said.

"Just promise me that this spa day won't be in Nanda Parbat?" Oliver asked with a smile, giving her a hard time.

"Very funny. I'm pretty sure if I ever went back there Ra's would have my head." Laurel said.

"Okay and then tonight after work, we are going out to your favorite restaurant for dinner, your dad and my parents are set to meet us there." Oliver said.

"Looking forward to it. You know, I think this will be the first birthday I've had in a long time that I'll actually enjoy." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"Eat up, I have to get going, I actually have a meeting with your dad at City Hall but I will see you tonight." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as he walked out and left her smiling, since she finally had the life she'd always pictured for herself.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Oliver said to Quentin as they entered his office.

"Hey no worries, Laurel's your first priority and you were making sure she was starting her birthday off right. Totally get it." Quentin assured him.

"Great, now what did you want to talk to me about?" Oliver asked.

"Pike and I have been growing concerned with the amount cases that have been dropped and after some investigating, surprise, surprise, turns out at least have of the cops on the force are dirty and we don't know who we can keep and who we can hire without making the cycle worse." Quentin said.

"Start making a list of all the cops you know are clean and also continue amassing evidence of corruption. Once you've a built a relatively solid case, then I can present something to the City Council about a motion to help better address this problem said.

"You sure you didn't take politics at any of those colleges you went to. Cause you sure know how to act like one." Quentin said.

"Guess I just happen to have a knack for this." Oliver said, though in reality, it was he'd spent two years as Mayor of Star City on another earth and he'd only been impeached because Diaz had set him up for it.

"On a happier note, is everything set for Laurel's birthday dinner tonight?" Quentin asked.

"Reservations have been made and Thea and Felicity are taking Laurel out for a girl's day today to make sure she's actually relaxed, something I don't think she's truly been since before she got pregnant." Oliver said and Quentin chuckled.

"Despite everything, you seem to be a good father to Jasmine." Quentin said.

"Well, my dad wasn't exactly a role model of things a good dad should do, but he was an excellent example of what not to do." Oliver said.

"I can't argue with that. Although considering that you're now the mayor the city, he must've done something right." Quentin said.

"Yeah, he let me take the Gambit for a spin, since it was that time on the island forced me to mature. Also, my mother and Raisa helped a lot." Oliver said and Quentin laughed.

"Honestly, I'm just glad that Dinah and I didn't get divorced until after Laurel and Sara finished school since I would have had no idea how to raise two daughters alone." Quentin said.

"I'm sure you would've been fine. But still, I have to ask you, did you wish you had a son?" Oliver asked.

"More times than I'd care to admit. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my daughters, but there are somethings a man can only do with his son." Quentin said.

"Yeah, I mean, I love Jasmine, but part of me was hoping that she'd be a boy, but honestly, as long as she was born healthy, I didn't care about whether she was a boy or a girl." Oliver said.

"And that's what makes you a great father. I gotta go, I'll see you tonight." Quentin said and Oliver smiled.

"See you tonight." Oliver assured him as he walked out and left Oliver to do his work.


	64. Chapter 64

Laurel had just finished getting ready for the day when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Laurel called out as Thea and Felicity entered the apartment.

"Happy birthday almost sis." Thea said as she hugged her future sister-in-law.

"Thank you both. Now, Raisa already picked Jasmine up, I am so glad that she's finished nursing, so I am all yours." Laurel said.

"Good, because we have a limo waiting in front of the building to take you to the spa." Felicity said.

"A limo? Really?" Laurel asked.

"You're engaged to the mayor, get used to limo travel, I used it a lot." Felicity said.

"Let's get going." Laurel said and the girls nodded as they headed out.

* * *

When they arrived at the spa, Thea approached the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Reservation for Queen." Thea said as the secretary looked it up on her computer.

"Yes, three people and it looks like you've booked the full treatment, massage, manicure, pedicure, the full works." the assistant said and Thea was grateful that she hadn't spoiled the little surprise that she and Felicity had planned for Laurel.

"That's us." Laurel said.

"Come right in and we'll get you all started." the secretary said, showing the three women inside.

* * *

Laurel had just finished getting changed out of her clothes and was now securing a towel around her chest and making sure that everything would be covered as her masseur, who she read was named Ramon, entered the room.

"Are you ready Ms. Lance?" he asked.

"Yeah, go for it." Laurel said as lied down on the table, feeling a little self conscious.

"Don't worry, you're completely covered. Besides, I wouldn't wanted to risk pissing off the mayor." her Ramon assured her.

"Thank you and you have no idea." Laurel muttered as he began working on the knots in her back.

"Oh that feels so good. Little lower." Laurel said.

"You've got a lot of tension built up don't you?" her masseur asked.

"You have no idea. Between being a mother to an infant daughter, planning my wedding in a few weeks, dating the mayor and being an assistant DA to this city, I think this is the first time I've actually had a chance to relax in a while." Laurel said as she moaned as Ramon hit another one of her sweet spots.

"I can tell, you're really stressed out." Ramon said.

"That might also be because I spent 5 years worrying about Oliver Queen, wondering if he was still alive or not." Laurel added while silently thinking that she still worried about him on a nightly basis.

"Don't worry, your friend is paying the whole day and we'll have these knots worked out in no time." Ramon assured her as he continued rubbing her back and shoulders.

* * *

Laurel, Thea and Felicity were now sitting in plush, cushy recliners next to each other, all of them wearing fluffy white robes which they'd been told they could keep, have their nails done.

"Thea thank you so much for convincing me to spend my birthday at a spa. I never really thought it was my style but today has been nothing short of a godsend. I never realized how badly I needed this." Laurel said, truly relaxed.

"Yeah well, considering you're in a relationship with my brother, I figured you could use a day to relax." Thea said.

"We should seriously do this more often. Just the three of us, no boys allowed." Felicity said.

"I'm down for that." Thea said.

"Maybe." Laurel agreed.

"Anyways, Laurel, have you and Ollie picked a honeymoon destination yet?" Thea asked.

"Yeah. Oliver insisted on nothing island related, so the caribbean and Hawaii were off the table, not that I can blame him after Lian Yu, but we eventually settled on Rio." Laurel said.

"Ooh, sounds fun, you'll have to bring back pics." Thea said.

"If we even leave the room." Laurel said with a smile.

"Okay, did not need that image in my head." Thea said shuddering.

"You guys will be gone for a month, I'm sure you'll get out and see the sights." Felicity said.

"True. But anyways, what about you Thea?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, are there wedding bells in your future with Roy?" Felicity asked and Thea blushed.

"Eventually yes. Right now I'm only 18 and I just started taking business classes at SCU. Once I'm done with college then I'll start thinking about marriage." Thea said.

"No rush. What about you Felicity?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, any plans for you?" Thea asked.

"No I haven't really put myself out there since Tommy broke up with me." Felicity said.

"Still can't believe that fool did that. But then again, he always did have a habit of letting good things get away." Laurel said.

"Yeah, but still, things with me and men, they just don't seem to end well. Cooper, Ray, Billy, Tommy." Felicity said and they all mentally added Oliver, since they didn't want to say anything like that around the spa workers.

"So, you thinking about doing what Sara did, trying girls?" Thea asked.

"Maybe." Felicity said.

"Speaking of girls, how's living with Nyssa going?" Laurel asked.

"She's a surprisingly courteous roommate. I mean it's only been one night but still." Felicity said.

"Maybe you should start out with her. I mean there's obviously something about her you enjoy otherwise you wouldn't have invited her to move in with you." Thea suggested.

"Maybe, I don't know." Felicity said, blushing.

"Here, try asking Nyssa for some self defense lessons, it's a lot of close quarters work, it'll help you determine if there's anything there without arousing suspicion from her." Laurel said.

"Maybe." Felicity said as Thea smiled at her and pointed at the time, causing Felicity to smile to.

"What are you two smiling about?" Laurel asked suspiciously.

"We have one more birthday surprise for you. This one to help you prepare for your wedding night." Thea said.

"What did you do?" Laurel asked, though she was starting to get an idea as a masseuse came in.

"Ms. Lance, it's time for your waxing." the masseuse said.

"Waxing? Just what exactly am I getting waxed?" Laurel asked as Thea laughed.

"Have to make sure you look your best. I think you already know." Thea said.

"I don't know whether to kill you or thank you for this, I guess it just depends on how much pain I'm in when it's done." Laurel said

* * *

"Hey, how was the spa?" Oliver asked Laurel with a smile as she entered the loft, though she was walking slightly funny.

"It was great, very relaxing." Laurel said.

"So relaxing your legs aren't working right?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up. Thea and Felicity had a little extra birthday surprise for me that involved wax." Laurel said.

"I'm sure I'll hear about it later. You okay to go to dinner?" Oliver asked.

"Of course, just let me go change." Laurel said as she walked upstairs.


	65. Chapter 65

"Hey, what was with the 911 and where's Oliver?" Thea asked as she, John, Roy and Nyssa gathered around Felicity in the bunker.

"I thought it would be suspicious if Oliver disappeared during his fiance's birthday dinner and as for what's going on, well, see for yourself." Felicity said as she brought up several images on to their monitors, since when Oliver and Cisco had designed their new bunker, they'd done it with some insight of the recruits had in their bunker, including actual monitors beyond the computer stations.

"Well they look familiar." John said and Felicity nodded.

"Would you guys mind filling in the rest of the class?" Roy asked.

"These guys are heads of the Quadrant." John said.

"Wait, the Quadrant. Isn't that the criminal organization that Diaz basically took over to try and get Ollie and take over the city?" Thea asked and John nodded.

"Yeah and the only way we were able to truly get them out of the city was when Oliver made that dumbass deal with the FBI giving their help in exchange for him going to prison." John said.

"And now it appears that they're trying to take this city without Diaz's influence." Felicity said.

"Too bad they won't have a chance. But still, Oliver should know about this." John said.

"Why do you think we're here?" Oliver asked as he and Laurel entered the bunker.

"Hey, I thought you guys were at dinner?" Thea asked.

"Our reservation was two hours ago, we'd just finished paying the check when we saw that someone called a team meeting without the team leader." Oliver said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to ruin Laurel's birthday night by having her fiance rush off in the middle of dinner." Felicity said and Laurel smiled.

"I appreciate that Felicity, but Oliver and I have been talking and now that my life is starting to balance out between the DA's office and Jasmine, it might be time to put my mask back on." Laurel said.

"You're serious?" Thea asked.

"Completely. Especially since this time I have 2 years worth of League training under my belt, plus experience from Earth One. And I mean, it's not like I won't be there for Jasmine. When she's old enough to understand, I'm going to tell her." Laurel said.

"You are?" John asked.

"We both are. Keeping secrets from kids only causes problems, learned that the hard way. Besides, every kid thinks their parents are superheroes. In Jasmine's case, it'll actually be true." Oliver said with a smile.

"Anyways, what's going on with the Quadrant?" he then asked.

"I've been monitoring them lately and I've picked up some chatter that something is going down near the docks of Star City. Apparently one of the other crime lords in the city is trying to fill Diaz's shoes." Felicity said.

"Any idea who?" Oliver asked.

"No clue. I mean, we know it's not Diaz since he's dead and the scorpions are in jail, you and Anatoly are still friends so it's not the Bratva and the Bertinelli's are history ever since we took down Frank Bertinelli and the Huntress, so that leaves the Triad and a few other gangs." Felicity said.

"See if you can get a lead on Tobias Church's whereabouts. This seems kind of like the move he'd pull." Oliver said as Laurel's phone buzzed.

"Since something tells me that not much else will get done tonight, I'm going to go relieve Raisa from babysitting duty. I'll bring Jasmine down here. Honestly, despite all the dangerous weapons down here, the amount of security precautions on this place probably makes it the safest place for Jasmine to be when we're in the field, since we'll know she's safe and when she gets older, she can see her parents in action." Laurel said.

"Maybe you should consider looping Raisa in to, so that she can watch Jasmine so Felicity can focus on quarterbacking our missions." John said.

"We'll talk more about that later. For now, before you go, I have one more surprise for you for your birthday and this is a gift from the whole team and Team Flash." Oliver said as he pulled out a small jewelry box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Laurel asked as she opened it to reveal a beautiful black canary necklace.

"It's beautiful." Laurel said.

"The necklace itself is from me, but Cisco made it with a few extra bells and whistles." Oliver said.

"Like what?" Laurel asked as she let Oliver place the next around her neck.

"Tap the canary." Oliver said as Laurel looked a bit confused before doing so and suddenly, the canary glowed as a sleek black suit shot out of it.

"Whoa, Cisco made me a new suit?" Laurel asked.

"Well I figured that you were the only one who hasn't had a suit made by Cisco yet on any earth and he used the same tech he used to make all of Team Flash's rings to compact the suit into your necklace for easy access." Oliver said.

"We should see if he can do that for all our suits." John said.

"He's working on it now, but I wanted to get this done in time for Laurel's birthday." Oliver said as Laurel held out her new suit to get a good look at it. Her new suit looked like it was made out of the same material as the others and it definitely felt more durable than any of her previous suits. The suit itself actually kind of looked like a black, hoodless version of the speedy suit, though Cisco had kept her jacket and rather than a quiver, it two thigh holsters for her tonfas, as well as a scabbard on the back for a sword, since Laurel had already proven herself quite efficient with a blade.

"Nice. What's with the new rigging on my suit's case?" Laurel asked, since her old suit had been removed from it.

"Cisco installed that so that you use your necklace to remove and replace your suit from it's mannequin." Oliver explained.

"Nice." Laurel said.

"It's getting late, let's all head home and start fresh on this in the morning." Oliver said and they all nodded.


	66. Chapter 66

**Well, it's been a heck of a ride, but now we're finally at the last chapter of Arrow's Story Redone, since even the new season of Arrow has started, I think I've drawn this story out as long as I possibly can and the end of Supergirl and The Flash's stories redone are probably coming soon to. Thank you all for devotion to this story and now the point I'm sure several of you have all been waiting for, Oliver and Laurel's wedding.**

* * *

"I never thought I'd see this day happen." Robert Queen said with a smile as he approached his son, who was currently fixing his tie.

"What, the day I learned how to tie my own tie?" Oliver asked with a smile as Robert placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, the day I saw my son finally do right by the woman he loves and marries her. I honestly thought you would have run off by now." Robert said and Oliver smiled.

"I thought about it, more than one time. But I decided that I was much more terrified of what my future wife would do to me if I did." Oliver said and Robert laughed.

"Smart move son. Especially considering her father is a police detective." Robert said.

"Besides, mom and Thea would never forgive me if I did that." Oliver said.

"You are right about that." Moira said with a smile as she walked into the room to see her son.

"Hi mom." Oliver said.

"You look so handsome honey." Moira said as she placed her hands on Oliver's cheeks.

"Did you see Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, she's concerned you decided to fly the coop, so I came here to make sure you didn't." Moira said and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You can tell her she has nothing to worry about. Right now I'm just hoping that the best man gets here in time. I swear I never should've given Tommy that role. I forgot that he's even less punctual then I am." Oliver said as said man entered the room.

"I'm insulted." Tommy said.

"Hey buddy, you're cutting it kind of close aren't you?" Oliver asked.

"Please, just like you, I'm scared of what Laurel would do to me if I was late." Tommy said.

"You're both terrified of that woman aren't you?" Moira asked.

"Absolutely." they both said at once.

"Good, then she can keep you in line." Robert said.

"Come on, let's get this ceremony started." Oliver said as he headed out.

* * *

"You know, when I imagined marrying Ollie, I didn't exactly picture it like this." Laurel said.

"Said every bride right before the wedding." Sara said with a smile as she saw how beautiful her sister looked in her white wedding dress.

"I'm serious Sara. I mean don't get me wrong, I'd marry Oliver in a heartbeat, any time, anywhere, but out of all the scenarios I've run in my head, him being the mayor was never one of them." Laurel said.

"Neither was him being a hero, and yet he's both of those things." Sara said.

"Life's funny like that. But to be honest, several of the scenarios I imagined marrying Oliver included me either currently being pregnant or already having a child with him." Laurel said.

"So that dream did come true." Sara said.

"Yeah it did." Laurel said as Thea poked her head inside.

"Hey, is the bride ready?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, is the groom?" Laurel asked.

"He, Tommy and Dig are already in their positions, now it's time for us to join the party." Thea said, since Sara was the maid of honor and Thea was a bridesmaid.

"Okay, time for you to become Laurel Queen." Sara said.

"Actually, I was thinking about hyphenating. Dinah Laurel Lance-Queen." Laurel said.

"Not a bad ring to it. But anyways, time to get this show on the road." Thea said as they headed out to where Quentin was waiting.

* * *

Oliver stood up at the altar with the reverend on his right and his best man Tommy to his left and John to Tommy's left as he looked out at both sides of the aisle.

On his side sat his parents, Felicity, her plus one, who happened to be her new girlfriend Alena, Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ray, Kara, Mon-El, Alex, Roy, Jax, Martin, Clarissa and some members of the city council.

On Laurel's side of the aisle sat her mother, Ava, Nyssa, Zari, Nate, Mari, Johanna, Kate Spencer and Laurel's other friends from CNRI and coworkers from the DA's office, minus Adam Donner of course.

Anyways, the music began playing as Thea began walking down the aisle, a bouquet of flowers in her arms, Sara soon following as they took their places to the far right side of the altar before Laurel herself came down the aisle, arm in arm with her father.

"Take good care of her." Quentin said.

"Until my dying breath." Oliver assured him.

Looking satisfied Quentin released Laurel's arm and went to sit next to his ex wife as the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the nuptials of Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance. These two people are the definition of what love is, for even when their feelings were challenged they remained true to one another. However, I must ask, if there is anyone here who feels like these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the minister said and no one said anything.

After the vows were recited, they got to the good stuff.

"Do you, Oliver Jonas Queen, take Dinah Laurel Lance to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do." Oliver said.

"And do you, Dinah Laurel Lance, take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do." Laurel said as they both slid their rings on.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the city of Star City, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the minister said as Oliver and Laurel finally shared their long awaited first kiss as husband and wife and Laurel felt as though fireworks were going off in the background.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen." the minister said as everyone clapped as the newly weds broke apart and it was only then that Laurel realized that the fireworks were real as she and Oliver headed outside to see explosions of light going off in the skies, reading, CONGRATULATIONS OLIVER AND LAUREL QUEEN.

"Well, it looks like we're getting our happily ever after." Oliver said to his wife.

"It only took 2 decades, but yeah, we are." Laurel agreed as they kissed again before moving on to the wedding reception.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for Arrow's Story Redone. Thank you all for your support of this story and in addition to the rest of the stories redone, I'm also going to be posting a new story soon.**


End file.
